Hiccups collections
by Porcupain
Summary: What if Hiccup had a discovered a secret hideaway where he hid Toothless and begins to put together some very special collections.
1. Chapter 1

The hide out

Hiccups POV:

Toothless and me had just come back from a successful test flight and it was amazing. I then got off his saddle and said. "Now that was amazing." I then collapsed on the ground and sighed. I then realized how exposed we were here in the cove. I then got up looked at Toothless and said. "Bud we've got to find a new place to hide you." He tilted his head and gave me a confused look. I then said. "We're too exposed out here. If anyone finds out we're both dead." I then hopped back onto him and we began to fly and look around for someplace to hide.

We searched for two hours before I spotted what looked like an entrance to a cave on the side of a cliff looking out to the ocean. We flew down into it only to find it being a huge cave. We flew onto the large cliff that was near the back. I looked at the waves entering the cave and saw that the waves couldn't reach the high level we were on. I smiled at this before I turned around and saw that the cave was quite deep. I looked at Toothless and said. "You want to go exploring bud." He gave a nod and we began to go deeper into the cave. We walked for a few minutes before we came to an opening in the cave wall with light coming through it. It was too small for Toothless to get through so I went through myself only to find it was an exit to the cave that lead into the forest. I smiled before reentering the cave. I looked at Toothless and said. "Well bud looks like we found our new hide away." He gave me a gummy smile that I returned with my own. I then thought I saw a glimmer in one of the walls. I walked up to the wall to investigate it. I rubbed some of the dirt off and the glow brightened even more. I then took out the hammer from my satchel that I carry with me since the accident when I got stuck to Toothless saddle and gently began to tap around it until the source of the glow fell out of the wall and into my hand. I saw it was a glowing stone, which kept glowing different colors. I stared at the strange stone for thirty seconds before Toothless nudged me with his nose. I shook my head before looking at him and said. "Sorry bud I just find this stone interesting since I've never seen one like this before." I then sat down while Toothless lied down behind and I rested against him. I then turned my attention back to the stone and began to examine it a little more by turning it in my hand. After five minutes I shrugged and put it in my satchel said. "Maybe someone else will know what this is." I then looked at Toothless and said. "Well bud I'll see you tomorrow." I then petted his snout and left through the land entrance to the cave.

I walked towards the great hall where I knew I could find the other villagers and probably my dad since he arrived back from the search for the dragon's nest. I sighed and said. "How am I going to explain to dad about Toothless." I let out another sigh and decided I'd cross that bridge when I come to it. I then advanced up the stairs to the great hall. When I reached the doors I heard the laughter and talking of villagers. I then looked at the stone in my palm and said. "Well I hope someone knows what you are." I then put it into my satchel and slowly pushed one side of the door open. I slowly entered and saw everyone at tables eating, talking and laughing. Nobody seemed to notice me yet which was good because I did not want to be mobbed right now because all I wanted was to know what was up with this stone. I walked over to the table where my dad, Gobber and uncle Spitlout were talking. As soon as Gobber saw me he smiled and said. "Oh if it isn't the top teen Viking." I chuckled before dad said. "Did you really think you could keep that a secret from me? Nothing happens on this island without me finding out about it. Speaking of that you and I need to have a talk about you keeping your true strength a secret." I smiled and said. "I know dad but I didn't come to talk about me keeping secrets I just want to know something." I then took the stone out of my satchel and showed it to them before I asked. "Do any of you know what this is?" It was at this point people began to notice me and gathered around. Then Gobber stood up from the table and answered my question by saying in an amazed tone. "It's a stone of good fortune. My great uncles wife's brother told me of its powers." One of the Vikings in the crowd then said. "I thought he was mute." Gobber looked at the Viking and replied. "He was until he found the stone. Then we couldn't shut him up." He then diverted his attention back to me and said. "This stone brings good luck to whomever comes in contact with it." I smiled hearing that I might be getting some good luck before everyone began to surround me so they could get at the stone. I hopped on the table to try and avoid them but it didn't work so well since they were still trying to grab me. Luckily my dad broke the crowd up and yelled so everyone in the hall could hear. "THE STONE BELONGS TO MY SON AND WHAT HE DOES WITH IT IS HIS CHOICE." I hopped off the table and walked up to my dad and said. "Thanks dad." He gave me a smile and said. "My pleasure and we still need to have a little chat later." I was about to reply but people started bidding for the stone with yaks, chickens and sheep. Heck Misses Larson even offered her first-born son Gustov with twenty sheep and after that I just walked out of the great hall with the other teens following me.

As I walked down Snotlout said. "Twenty sheep and Gustov Larson. You're turning that down. Come on what do you want for it?" I replied. "It's not for sale Snotlout. I found it and I'm keeping it." Snotlout then said. "Oh I guess you forget. When Snotlout wants something he just takes it." He then made a hand grab for it but I pulled it away and causing him to trip and fall down the steps. I then looked at the stone and said. "I guess this stone really is good luck." After that I just walked to the forge to do some thinking about what to do with the stone and how to handle my father. I soon arrived at the forge and began to think of someway to carry the stone. In the end I made a small cage for it and tied up the lock to it with some string before wearing it around my neck so I could keep it with me. I then decided I might as well come up with a way to help Toothless fly on his own incase of an emergency and since sharpening things helps me think I began to sharpen the blade of an axe. I was three minutes into it before an idea struck me but sadly my joy was short lived as Snotlout came in and said. "Okay cuz I'll make you a deal. You give me the stone and I'll give you Astrid." I looked at him as if he were crazy and asked. "What do you mean?" He replied. "Well me and Astrid have a thing going on and if you give me the stone I'll give the thing to you." I sighed and rubbed my temples before saying. "First of all you and Astrid don't have a thing. Second of all you can't just give a thing like that away and Third of all I told you my stone is not for sale." He gritted his teeth and replied. "Fine take it it is then." He then made another grab for it but I avoided it before he tried to land a punch on me that I dodged before I jumped out the window with the axe still in my hand as I ran for the town center with Snotlout behind me. Once I reached Town Square I saw people leaving the hall including my father. I then heard Snotlout yell. "GIVE ME THAT STONE YOU RUNT." I then looked down at the axe in my hand and did something I've never done or thought of doing before. I took the axe and threw it near Snotlouts head. It went flying past him and buried itself into the house that was behind him and then I said to the now stunned Snotlout. "That was a warning if you try and take my stone again the axe will go in your head." I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw my dad, Gobber and uncle approaching. Each with amazed and shocked looks on their faces. When they arrived Gobber asked. "What in blue blazes is going on?" I answered. "I was working in the forge when Snotlout came and offered Astrid up like livestock for the stone and tried to take it when I told him no before he attacked me while I jumped out the window with the stone around my neck and the axe I sharpened in hand. However when he called me runt I guess I just snapped." They had looks of shock on their faces before my dad looked at Snotlout and asked. "Did you really do all of that?" He replied. "Of course not uncle Stoic." Dad sighed and said. "First of all your right eye twitches when you lie, second of all you only call me uncle Stoic when your scared about someone noticing you're lying and third of all your in trouble for attempting to steal from my son, offering Astrid up even though you don't own her and attacking my son." Uncle Spitlout took him away after that. Then dad went over to the axe I threw and examined it before he looked at me and said. "I don't know whether to be mad or proud of this since you put a hole in someone's house but it wasn't a bad throw." I replied. "Don't worry dad I'll fix the hole tomorrow after dragon practice." He nodded and said. "Good." I then took the axe and went back to the forge to work on Toothless's other tail. I worked for an hour before I was satisfied. I then packed it up under my desk and went home to get some sleep while wearing the stone.

Morning

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I looked outside and realized I had some time to waist so I grabbed my helmet and ran downstairs. I then grabbed a piece of bread to eat and left for the forge to get some work done before dragon training. I spent about an hour working by designing new things for my little hideaway before I left to the arena. When I arrived I found a large crowd waiting outside the arena along with Astrid waiting inside. When I entered Gobber released the gronkle. I immediately grabbed a shield and axe and ducked behind cover. Astrid then ducked behind the same cover and said. "Stay out of my way. I'm taking this thing." I replied in a nervous voice. "Okay by all means." She then went to another cover, which gave me the chance to subdue the gronkle. Everyone cheered at this except Astrid who was swinging her axe around in frustration. I then asked. "So are we done here because I really need to-" I was cut off when Astrid held her axe to my chin and asked in an angry voice. "What? What do you need to go do?" I answered. "Fix the dent in the house I made." Gobber then walked up and said. "Well that can wait." He held his hook hand over Astrid and looked to Gaudie who shook her head. He then put his hand over my head and she smiled and nodded. Everyone cheered before Gobber picked me up and put me on his shoulder before he said. "Congratulations lad you get to kill the dragon." I fake cheered as he carried me away.

Once he put me down I grabbed a basket of fish for Toothless along with the fin I made last night and went back to my hide out. Once I got there I said. "Leaving. We're leaving. Come on we're taking a little vacation forever." Toothless walked up to me with a curious look before I said. "Come on bud let's pack up we're leaving." He gave me a curious look before he nudged me. I looked at him and said. "Come on bud the only other way to avoid tomorrows exam is to release the dragons but then someone will be in trouble for that. I wish you could free them while I'm with my dad so he won't suspect anything." I sighed and looked at the stuff I brought with me and then it struck me. I took Toothless's prosthetic off and put his new one on. He tested it out by opening and closing his tail a bit and it worked perfectly. I smiled at him and said. "Okay bud tonight fly to the arena and release the other dragons by blasting their cages open and if possible bring them here okay." He looked at me curiously before I realized how stupid that was since he wouldn't understand me so I said. "Okay bud let's show you where the arena is and what you need to do." I then put the riding gear back on and we flew out the sea entrance. We flew to a cliff near the arena where we could still see everything clearly. I then pointed to the cages and said. "Okay bud tonight blast those open understand? Blast them open!" He let out an approved huff that I smiled at and then said. "Lead the other dragons to the cave when they're free okay?" He let out another huff, which I smiled at. We then returned to the cave where we spent the rest of the day going over what he had to do. By the end of the night I'm pretty sure he understood it. When night came I switched the fins and told Toothless good luck before I left for the great hall. It was pretty dark out but luckily my stone of good fortune lit the way for me.

I arrived back at the village in five minutes and headed for the great hall. When I entered my fans and people who still wanted my stone ambushed me. Luckily my dad cleared them up for me. Once they were all gone he smiled curiously at me and asked. "And where have you been all day?" I replied. "Out in the forest practicing my maneuvers for my first dragon slay tomorrow." He gave me a proud smile. "Oh I just can't wait to see you fight and slay the nightmare tomorrow." I replied. "Neither can I dad and when I'm done I want the head to be mounted over my bed." He then hugged me and said. "Oh I'm just so proud of you and your mother would be proud to." I smiled at him before the doors burst open with Bucket and Mulch running in screaming. Dad put me down quickly and asked in a serious voice. "What are wrong lads?" Mulch answered. "Well we were cleaning up the arena like you told us to for tomorrow when we heard the roar of a nightfury." Bucket then said. "It blasted through the chains and released all the dragons and lead them away." I saw my dads face turn red as he let out and hear splitting scream. When he was done he said. "That blasted nightfury ruined my sons first dragon slaying that was meant to happen tomorrow." I let out a fake sad sigh and said. "Aw man now I have to wait tills the next dragon raid to slay a dragon." Dad put a comforting hand on my shoulder and said. "Don't worry Hiccup another opportunity will present itself to you." I let another fake sigh and said. "I'm going to lay down in the woods tonight dad because right now I just want to be alone." He gave an accepting nod and turned around to inform the tribe to what happened. I left the hall and as soon as I was out I had a big smile on my face. I then began to run back to my hide out.

When I arrived at the hideout I slowly entered and found Toothless waiting with the dragons from the training arena. I slowly approached each of them and one by one I had bonded with them. I would be lying if I said I didn't like these dragons more then the villagers already. I smiled at all of them and looked at Toothless before saying. "Well bud looks like we have some new friends and you have some new cave mates. He tilted his head at me before lying down with his wing open and waiting for me. I soon entered lied down against his body while his wing covered me. I watched as the other dragons curled up and embraced the sweetness of slumber themselves. I smiled at this before embracing the sweetness of sleep myself.

**AN:Hey guys this is my first How to train your dragon fanfic so please be nice with your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon collecting

Morning came to early for me but I knew I would have to get up eventually. Deciding to do it earlier rather than later I rose up from Toothless who was waiting for me to get up. I smiled at him before I looked around at all the dragons staring at me expectantly. I then said. "Good morning all. I've got to go get breakfast so while I'm gone Toothless is in charge okay?" They all just stared at me curiously so I said. "I'll take that as a yes." I then left towards the village. I was halfway there when I heard the sound of a something being sharpened. I looked to my side and saw Astrid sharpening her axe. When I looked at her she began to walk towards me and said. "Okay now what's your secret." I was beginning to get a little nervous and asked. "What secret?" She then walked right up to me and said. "Don't play dumb. Nobody just gets as good as you are especially you." I then said. "Well I studied dragons when they raided us and noticed a few things like they never take any eel and mostly avoid it so I put it to test in the arena and it worked quite well so I tested the other stuff I learned in the arena and then practiced combat out here in the forest." It looked like she was about to punch me when a tree branch fell on her head. I looked at her then at my stone and said. "Thank you stone of good fortune." I then picked Astrid up bridal style and took her back to the village.

When I arrived I went straight to the Hofferson's house I had to kickthe door to knock a few times before someone opened it. I saw Mrs. Hofferson on the other end of the door and before I could blink she took Astrid from me and rushed upstairs with her with a worried look on her face. When she came back down with Mr. Hofferson who said to me. "Thank you for bringing Astrid home Hiccup but what happened to her?" I answered. "She asked me how I got so good at dragon training and when I informed her that I studied the dragons when they raided and put what I learned to the test she was about to punch me but a tree branch fell on her head. I think it was my stones good luck that protected me so sorry about that." They looked at each other then smiled before they looked at me as Mrs. Hofferson said. "No apologies necessary Hiccup these things happen. Thank you again for bringing her home and if there is anything we can do to repay you just say the word." I smiled and said. "Just let me know if she's alright when she wakes up. That was one big branch after all. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go see my dad." They nodded before I left. I went up to my house and entered to see my dad sitting in his chair holding some ice to his head. I then said "Hi dad still having trouble getting over what happened last night?" He replied. "Yes I just can't believe the nightfury did that." I replied. "Neither can I dad it ruined my chance to become a true Viking for a while but hey there'll always be the next raid." He nodded at this before I said. "Well I just came to tell you that I'm going to be out all day practicing with my knife and maybe do some fishing so I might sleep in the forest tonight when I'm practicing or fishing okay?" He nodded before I left for the forge where I grabbed five baskets for the dragons with some rope, tools, some dragon nip, and some medical supplies for if anyone gets hurt, my fishing pole and a satchel to carry some of the stuff. I then ran as fast as I could back to the hideout where the dragons were waiting for me. I smiled at them before putting my fishing rod aside and said. "We've got work to do." I then tied a basket around Toothless neck and continued to do the same with the others except the terror which perched itself on my shoulder. We all then flew out the ocean entrance. We kept flying until I saw a school of fish and yelled. "Toothless fire at those fish." He did so which sent the fish flying into the baskets. We did this a few more times until our baskets were full. Then we returned to the hideout where I emptied all the fish into one big pile which the dragons chowed down on after I took the baskets off.

Once they were done I looked at them and said. "Well you guys I think it's time you got names." They all looked at me curiously before I looked at the gronkle, which was black with grey bumps and said. "How about Coal?" he growled in approval at this. I then looked at the Nadder, which had purple scales and said. "Now what should we call you boy?" The nadder growled angrily at me and I realized that the nadder is a girl so I said. "Okay sorry girl." I rubbed my chin in thought before snapping my fingers and said. "How about Violet because of your scales and the way you move in the ring is as graceful and beautiful as a flower?" She purred in acceptance and appreciation. I then looked at the zippleback, which had blue scales with pale purple reddish spines and said. "Now what should we call you two?" One head then sprayed up some gas in the others face while it flashed some sparks causing a small explosion. I chuckled at this before saying. "How about Gas and Flash?" they bumped their heads together at this before I looked at the nightmare which had pale green scales. It walked up to me and nudged me with its muzzle. I looked at it and asked. "What is it big guy?" He opened his mouth. I guess he wanted me to look inside so I looked inside and examined its teeth when I saw a rotting tooth. I pulled my head away and went to my bag and pulled out my tongs before I went back to the nightmares mouth and pulled the tooth out. I looked at it and said. "Nasty piece of work this." Then the nightmare ran up to me nuzzled me in appreciation. I smiled at this before pushing him away and examined the tooth. I examined the Tooth a bit more before saying. "With a bit of work this tooth could make a decent grappling hook." I looked at the nightmare and said. "Now a name for you." I looked at him and snapped my fingers before saying. "How about Scorch since anybody who touches your skin can be scorched when you ignite it." He growled happily at this and I smiled. I then heard a gurgling at my feet. I looked down and saw the terror. I smiled at it before kneeling down and holding my hand out to it. The terror gratefully climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder where it curled around his neck. I scratched the back of its head and asked. "Now what should we name you little guy?" It then let out a sneeze that released a burst of flame that hit the ground in front of Toothless. I smiled at it and said. "With a little work you could be quite the sharp shooter. That's it how about Sharpshot?" He gurgled happily at this, which made me smile. I then looked at Toothless and smiled before saying. "We're not alone anymore bud." He nodded at this before I looked around the cave and saw that there was still a lot of room. I began to examine the cave and realized that with a bit of work this could be a great hangout for me if I brought in some furniture maybe make myself a forge and if I enlarged it a bit I could give every dragon a little private nest and enlarge the sea entrance and the lake a bit so I could fit a ship in here but how could I? I then felt Toothless nudge me. I looked at him and asked. "What is it Bud." He pointed his head at his riding gear that I took off for him while he ate. I smiled at him and said. "Oh so you want to go for a flight. Let's first get your gear on and we'll go." He growled happily before I placed his gear on him and my own gear on before I hopped on and we left through the sea entrance with the other dragons following.

While we were up in the air I couldn't help but ponder how I was going to renovate my hide away a bit. I decided we should check out some of the islands I've never been to for some new dragons for our group. We then flew for about two hours before an island came in to view. I figured it would be good to land and let everyone rest a bit so I took Toothless in for a landing. We landed in the forest part of the area. The dragons seemed a little on edge for some reason. I could even feel the terror shaking on my shoulder a bit. I then noticed a large hole a few feet away from us and decided to investigate it. I began to walk to the hole but Toothless cut off my way by hopping in front of me. Seeing this I said. "Come on Toothless I doubt anything bad is down that hole." I then walked around him and continued to advance towards the hole and at some point Sharpshot got off my shoulder and ran up to Toothless and hid behind him. I began to get a little worried at this but I carried on. When I looked into the hole I saw some tunnels around the sides so I yelled. "HELLO" I then felt the ground begin to rumble before I backed away from the hole before a big dragon in the shape of a spiky ball with a large mouth which had rotating teeth burst out of the hole while letting out a vicious roar. I recognized the dragon from the book of dragons, which classified it as the Whispering death. I realized that if I could train it I could use it to help renovate the cave. I noticed the other dragons were acting hostile towards it by growling aggressively at it so I looked at them and made gestures with my hands telling them to calm down while saying. "Now calm down everyone maybe we can make a new friend out of this big guy." I saw them calm down but keep their guard up before I turned to the Whispering-death to see it landing as it saw that my dragons were no longer acting hostile towards it. I then slowly began to approach it which caused it to let out a growl. I replied to this by slowing down and saying in a gentle voice. "Easy now big fella I'm not going to hurt you and neither are my dragons. We just want to be friends." I then extended my hand out towards it. He slowly leaned his head towards it before sniffed my hand a bit before closing its eyes and leaning its nose in to completely touch my hand. I smiled at this and said. "Well it looks like I've made a new friend. Welcome to the team Diggs." It purred happily at this before I looked at my other dragons and said. "Everybody say hello to Diggs the newest member of our little group." They all roared a greeting and he roared back. I smiled at this before realizing that he could help with the renovations to my hide out I then looked up the sky and said. "Thank you Odin." I then looked down at my stone of good fortune and said. "And thank you for the luck of finding Diggs." I then got on Toothless and said. "Let's go to a few other islands and see what other friends we can make okay bud." He growled happily and nodded his head before we took to the skies with the other dragons following us once again except this time Diggs was with them along with Sharpshot who perched himself on my shoulder while we were on our way to this island.

We flew for half an hour before landing in the forest on a smaller island. I looked around but didn't see anything until my eyes swept to what looked to be some sort of creature that was camouflaged into a tree. I slowly approached it only for it to show itself to be a bright red dragon glaring at me before it spit some green goo at me. I quickly dodged it only to see that goo hit a tree and slowly melt the side of it revealing itself to be some sort of acid. I then looked at it as it growled again at me before going back to being camouflaged but I could see it was approaching my dragons and me by looking at the marks in the ground it was making. Thinking fast I ran over to Toothless and took my satchel off his saddle. I reached in and pulled out one of the fish I brought for this kind of trouble. I held it in both hands and slowly approached the marks it was making. As I got closer it revealed itself to me and slowly leaned its head forward to take the fish. As it took the fish it kept its eyes on me. Once it had taken the fish I slowly held my palm out and like Diggs it sniffed it before leaning into it and I had made a new friend. I then noticed that she was a girl and said. "Welcome to our little group Angel." She purred Happily at this before I looked at my other dragons and said. "We've got another member of our team all they all roared happily. I then went back on Toothless and we began to fly again to another island with our new friends behind us.

We kept flying until I saw a group of islands in the shape of a hand. I heard of this group of islands as the thumb held break neck bog. I had heard tails of it and how very few ships ever enter it and live to tell the tail. There had been many thoughts of what caused these disappearances such as pirates or ghosts but I thought there was a more logical thing to it and I wanted to prove it. We slowly came to a landing and I got off Toothless. We then slowly started to move forward into the woods. I walked five steps before I felt a crunching sound under my feet. I slowly looked down only to see that I had just stood on some bones. I gulped at this but kept moving forward. I took a few more steps before Angel pulled me back just as an anchor fell in the spot I was standing. I let out a sigh of relief before looking at Angel and said. "Thanks girl." I then looked up to see where the anchor fell from to see the remains of a large boat. I then asked myself. "How did that get up there?" I then went back to my dragons and hopped on Toothless and flew up to the ship and hopped on board to investigate. I then looked at Toothless and said. "Stay where you are bud because if you hop on this things going to fall." He nodded which surprised me since he could understand me. I then looked at my stone of good fortune and said. "Come on stone of good fortune don't fail me now." I then began to check out the deck and saw many things that I could use in my hide out like spyglasses, axes, decorations, old clothes, old material, some carving knifes, some carvings, some forging tools etc. I made a mental note to somehow bring the ship back to the hideout later on. I then decided to explore the lower decks of the ship. I slowly made my way towards the steps and listened to the old wood creak under my feet. I slowly made my way down the stairs. Once I got down to the bottom I saw the room was packed with old crates with various objects in them, which included gold jewelry and the occasional spices and bones. I then saw a large cupboard that caught my eye. I went up to it and slowly rubbed my hand down the aged wooden door before gripping the handle. I slowly opened it and gasped; as it was full of old books. I picked one up and saw that it was a book that can help me learn French before I picked up another on and saw it could help me learn chines. I then proceeded to look at the other books and realized they all could teach me a new language and customs. I knew this would come in handy so I closed the door and locked it so the books wouldn't fall out when I took the boat. I then went to the upper decks and went over to Toothless who was still hovering and waiting for me I hopped onto his back from the deck and flew down to the ground. I hopped off his back and looked at my dragons and said. "There is a lot of stuff that can be useful up there guys so we'll need to get the boat as soon as we're done here okay guys?" They all nodded at me before I said. "I really can't believe you guys can understand me." I then heard something in the bushes. I took my knife out and slowly approached it. I slowly moved the bush out of the way only to see a small grey dragon with a face that looked like it had a mask on it with its wing stuck under a rock. I slowly approached it but it growled at me before trying to lunge at me, which resulted in it being held back by the rock. I then kept moving while saying. "Calm down I just wants to help." Then a second one with a darker helmet like face hopped out from behind the rock and growled at me. I then realized I was still holding my knife so they saw me as a threat I slowly put my knife down and kicked it away to show them I meant them no harm. They seemed to calm down a bit at this so I continued to approach them. Once I was right in front of them I kneeled and pulled the rock off the ones wing. Once it was off it flapped its wing a few times before looking at me. I looked back a bit nervous before it pounced on my face and began licking it in affection and soon the other joined in while I laughed. I then heard footsteps and wings flapping. I turned and saw my other dragons approaching. They growled at the smaller ones and they growled back. I simply petted the small ones and said to all the dragons. "Calm down we are all friends here." They all calmed down at this before the small ones began to pull me in a direction. I didn't want to make them angry so I just went with them while being followed by my dragons.

We walked for about ten minutes before a cave came into sight. The small ones slowly pushed me towards it before a dark fog began to come out of the cave. I got nervous at this but the two little ones let out some roars and the fog evaporated only to reveal a small swarm of the same dragons. They cautiously approached me before I recognized them as Smothering smoke puff dragons from the book of dragons. I then watched one that was a bit larger than the others so this one must have been the leader of the swarm. It slowly approached me before I put my hand out in an attempt to train it. It looked at my hand and pressed its snout against my hand. I felt a bond being formed and realized that I had bonded with another dragon. I smiled and said. "Welcome to the team Smoky." He huffed a puff of smoke into my face and I coughed and said. "Very funny." I then went back to Toothless and hopped on before we began to take off. I watched as Smokey came out and began to follow me but I saw him look back at the nest of twisted melted metal and his friends. Seeing this I said. "Don't worry we'll come back to visit the nest and your friends." He growled happily at this before we continued to fly forward.

We came to a large island full of different plants and some I haven't seen before. I dismounted Toothless before the most intoxicating aroma of chocolate filled my nostrils. I looked at my dragons and asked. "Do you guys smell that?" They tilted their heads in confusion. I shrugged and began to follow the smell with my dragons following me. I followed the scent to a large plant like thing with four stems. I recognized it as a snaptrap dragon and heard of how it lured Vikings to their dooms using the scent of chocolate but it loved to play in the rain and mud. I then looked at my dragons and said. "Come here guys." They came to my sides and I continued to approach it. The dragons growled at it before it reviled its four heads to us. I went back to Toothless and took out some dragon nip I had in it. I then held it out to one of the heads as it stretched forward to touch it. Once it was right in front of my hand I placed the grass on its snout before rubbing it up and down while the head rubbed into it. Then the other heads moved in to get some of the action. I then proceeded to move from head to head until they were all satisfied. I smiled and asked. "You want to join us girls?" the heads each nodded before I said. "Well then welcome to the team" I then looked from head and said. "Venus, Flower, Chocolate, Sweetie." They all purred at their new names before I then began to go back to Toothless with the new Snaptrap before I heard an ear splitting screech. I looked to the skies and saw a large dragon coming straight at us. I ducked out of the way as did my dragons. I watched in amazement as the beast's wings cut through the trees easily which sowed that it's a timberjack before it landed on the ground. I noticed it was shaking its head as if it were in pain so I figured it was in pain. I then thought it must be a toothache so I ran to my satchel on Toothless and grabbed my tongs before running up to the Timberjacks head and grabbing on. I shoved my tongs into it's mouth and grabbed a tooth that I felt had a hole in it before getting a good grip and letting go. I went flying into some bushes where my dragons rushed up to me to make sure I was all right. I slowly got up and said. "Don't worry guys I'm fine." I looked at my tong and saw a rotten tooth in its grasp. Then I felt a shadow fall on me. I looked up to see the timberjack looking down at me before pulling its head down to nuzzle me. I then laughed and said. "Easy big guy." I then held my hand out to make the bond. He gently pressed his nose against my hand and I had gained a new ally. I then looked at my other dragons and said. "Guys welcome Bladewing." They all gave roars and he replied with his own. I smiled and said. "Well guys let's get going we only have two islands left to visit. They roared in approval at this. I then got to Toothless and took flight.

We flew for about half an hour before we arrived at an island known as the island of bones. The reason for this is because it contained many dragon graveyards. By looking here I was hoping we could find a boneknapper for me to train. We flew over the graveyard on the beach when I spotted one digging through a small pile of bones. I had Toothless take us in for a landing. I slowly approached the dragon until it noticed me and glared at me. I kept moving forward and said. "Easy big guy I don't want to hurt you." It merely growled at me. I then felt a crunch at my feet and looked down to see I had stepped on a rather small bone. I bent down and picked it up and heard the boneknapper growl at me. I looked at it and saw a small empty hole in the armor on its chest that was the same shape as the bone. I then remembered that a boneknapper would do anything to get the bone to complete its armor. I then realized that it wanted the bone so without hesitation I ran up to the dragon's chest and jumped before putting the bone in the hole. Before falling into the pile of bones at its feet. I got up from the bones and saw the boneknapper shake its head before letting out a mighty roar. It then turned to me and like Bladewing he nuzzled me in affection. I scratched his nose and said. "You're welcome big guy. How would you like to come with me and my other dragons?" He replied with a roar of approval. I chuckled and said. "Well then welcome to the team Bones." I then got up and went back to Toothless before I hopped on and took off.

We flew for about twenty minutes before another island came into view and we landed on the beach. I looked at my dragons and said. "Alright guys let's go see if we can make some new friends while we're here." I was about to take a step before I was picked up by Gas and Flash and thrown into the sea. I quickly rose up from the water and spat some water out. I looked to the beach and saw all my dragons laughing at me. I glared and said. "Yeah very funny guys very funny." I then swam to shore and shook some of the water out of my hair and my clothes. I then heard a roar of what sounded like pain. I walked towards the sound to find a pale Scauldren on the beach that appeared to be paralyzed and an aqua scale colored Thunderdrum that looked to be in the same condition standing next to it. We slowly and cautiously approached them and as we did I said to my dragons. "Be carful guys there's no telling what did this and if it's still around." They all growled in approval at this before I saw the scauldren looking at a rock on the beach. I beckoned my dragons forward so if the scauldren was pointing at the direction of the thing that did this to them and this way if the thing tried to hurt me it would also have to deal with my dragons. I slowly crept around the rock before I found a small cave entrance on the side. I took my satchel incase I ran into trouble or found something before Sharpshot and Smokey climbed onto my shoulders as I slowly walked into the cave since my larger dragons couldn't enter since the entrance was too small for them. We came to a larger section of the cave, which I was able to stand up in but was dark but my stones glow gave me some light. As I stood up Sharpshot and Smoky got off my shoulders and began looking around the cave. I also started to look around the cave before I heard Smokey and Sharpshot growl. I went over to them and asked. "What is wrong guy?" They began stretching their necks as if trying to point. I looked towards where they were pointing to see them pointing at a stalactite with a green dragon with red spines, around my height and a large red pointed tail. I recognized it from the book of dragons as a speed-stinger, which may not be able to fly but are fast and have a paralyzing stinger tail. I then said. "So it was this guy who did that to the scauldren and thunderdrum." I then examined it a bit and saw it had a large cut on its leg. I winced at seeing the wound and said. "Speed-stingers rely on speed to hunt and with a wound like this it won't survive." I then slowly and gently began to unravel the speed-stinger from its sleeping spot. I then gently began to drag it by its tail since it was too heavy for me to carry while I tried to avoid placing pressure on the wound on the dirt since it could get infected that way. I dragged it out and placed it in front of my other dragons who growled in response to seeing it. I responded to this by saying. " Easy guys this dragon's hurt badly and we need to help." They growled in response to this so I just sighed and said. "Could you guys keep an eye on the scauldren and thunderdrum and let me know if they start to move again because I know you guys may not like it but this guy won't survive with this wound and I won't be able to live with myself if I just leave it to die." They then let out gentler growls, which I believe were growls of sympathy. I thanked them before they went to the scauldren and thunderdrum to do what I asked. I then proceeded to patch up the wound.

When I was done I kneeled down and washed off my hands in the ocean water before looking at the sun and I then realized that the sun was beginning to set. I guess I didn't realize how long I was working on the speed-stinger. I then heard a growl from behind me. I then slowly turned around and found myself face to face with the speed-stinger which had awoken. I thought it was going to sting me but instead it licked me. I guess it realized I was the one who fixed up its leg and it appreciated it since it didn't try to hurt me but kept licking my face. I laughed at this before touching its nose and making the connection. I then heard Toothless approaching. I looked at him as did my new dragon who growled at him. I gently patted his head and said. "Easy Speedy he's a friend." Speedy seemed to calm down at this before I asked Toothless. "What's wrong bud?" He then beckoned me to come so I stood up and followed him only to find out the scauldren and thunderdrum had recovered and were now growling at my dragons. I then slowly approached them but they gave hostile growls to this so I backed up a bit but then moved forward again with my hands pressed out to both of them. They kept growling but I needed to show them I was a friend. Once I was right in front of them I guess they realized that I wasn't afraid of them so they leaned towards me and made the bond. I smiled and said. "Welcome to our little group Scolder and Thunder." I then looked at all my dragons and said. "Let's go grab the ship in the tree and head home okay guys?" They all roared in joy at this before I got on Toothless and watched as Bladewing allowed Speedy to hop on his back so he wouldn't be left behind. I smiled as I watched a friendship being formed between the two before we took off towards the island with the ship.

When we got there it was getting dark and Scaulder had to wait at the beach for us so when hopped on the ship I quickly grabbed the rope on the deck and tied one end to the side of the ship and tossed the other end to my flying dragons before hopping back on to Toothless and told everyone to take off them to take off. They did as they were told and lifted the ship off the tree and began to follow Toothless and me. As we went over the beach Scaulder saw us and followed us to the hide out.

Once we arrived I had them put the boat down near the water and realized it was pretty late so everyone except Speedy who ran around a bit and Scaulder whom slept at the bottom of the lake of the cave went around the cave and found a comfy spot and went to sleep. I looked around the cave and saw that with all the new additions to the team it was beginning to get a little cramped so I looked at Speedy who was standing next to me and said. "We've got some serious renovations to do tomorrow." He tilted his head at me in confusion so I just chuckled before stroking his head and grabbed my fishing pole before I started catching some fish for tomorrows breakfast. Since we didn't eat much today.

Two hours later

I have discovered that this place is also a good place to fish because I have caught fifteen fish so far which are now laying on a rock drying. I decided it was time for me to get some rest to so I got up and patted Speedy one last time and fed him two of the fish before heading over to Toothless and going to sleep against him. Wondering what adventures tomorrow would hold.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapter and chapter 1 were meant to be one but I decided to separate them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Renovations and unpacking

Hiccups POV:

I woke up to Toothless's gentle nudging but I just pushed his head back and told him. "Come on bud let me sleep." He then gave my face a big slobbery lick that left me covered in his saliva, which I immediately began to wipe off as I said. "Okay I'm up already." I then stood up and looked around and found most of my dragons looking at me. I sighed and said. "Good morning everyone." They all growled back in response before I heard some more growling except this time it was coming from their stomachs. I chuckled and said. "Don't worry guys we'll get some food into in a moment. I think I saw a few baskets on the ship." I then proceeded to hop onto the ships deck and grab some baskets and rope. I then hopped off the boat and placed them in front of the dragons before I took the baskets I brought from the village and preceded to tie them around the necks of my dragons except Diggs whose basket I tied to the top of his head since he didn't have a neck and Smoky and Sharpshot since they couldn't carry baskets. I then went over to Scaulder and said. "Hey big guy we're going fishing so we need you to help us scare up some fish who're hiding at the lower parts of the ocean where we can't blast them out okay?" He looked at me before growling in approval and went under water waiting for us. I then hopped on Toothless and we took off towards the sea entrance and began to follow Scaulder with our other friends behind us.

We flew for five minutes before we saw Scaulder dive. Then a school of fish appeared so I'm guessing he scared them up. I then said. "Toothless plasma blast." He let loose a blast on the school sending them all flying while we caught as many in the baskets as we could. We did this a few more times before we all headed back to the cave. Once we arrived I had them place all the fish near the side of the cliff so Scaulder could have breakfast as well. When it was all emptied out we had quite a large pile that was much bigger than the one from yesterday. I then said. "Okay everyone I'm going out but I'll be back later so for now just relax and eat up." They all roared happily at this, which made me cover my ears. I then went to the land entrance of the cave and exited the cave and proceed to the village.

When I arrived I headed up to the great hall for breakfast. When I entered I grabbed a plate, some egg, some bread and a mug of water. I took a seat at a table and began to sink my teeth into my food. As I was eating I was wondering how I was going to fix up the boat and I began to think of ideas for how to renovate my cave such as make holes in the wall for my dragons to make nests in, add a dock for my boat, maybe add a room for me to sleep in, add a forging area, maybe have Diggs dig a smaller room for me to get some private time in but I knew that before I could do any of this I would need the material. Sadly as I was thinking three shadows fell upon me. I looked up to find the Hoffersons looking at me. Then Mr. Hofferson pushed Astrid who had her head down forward and she mumbled something I couldn't understand so I said. "Sorry what was that?" She then replied in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry I tried to punch you and thanks for bringing me home when I was out cold." I replied. "It's alright I would've done it for anyone." then stepped forward and said. "Hiccup the offer still stands if you need anything just say so." I replied. "There is nothing I need right now unless you can give Snotlout a punch in the face for trying to get my stone." He chuckled and said. "I'm afraid I can't do that." I let out a chuckle before remembering he's the village carpenter and could provide me with the tool I need to make planks for a dock and fix the boat so I said. "Well there is one other thing I need." He asked. "What is it?" I replied. "A few tools to make wooden planks for a project I'm working on in the forest." He replied. "What project would that be?" I replied. "That's my secret." He nodded in acceptance before asking. "How many do you want, where would you like me to drop off the tools and when would you like them to be dropped off?" I replied. "I'll need a full set of tools and I'll come pick them up after breakfast. Okay?" He nodded before we all said our goodbyes and I got back to my food.

I finished my food five minutes later and left to pick up my new tools. When I arrived at the Hoffersons Mr. Hofferson was sitting in a chair out front reading a book with a sack next to him. I approached him and when he saw me he said. "Hey Hiccup I've got the tools you wanted." I replied. "Thank you. I'm going to be quite busy in the forest for a while so you might not get them back for some time." He gave me a smile and said. "Keep them I've got spares." I smiled and said. "Thanks a lot this will save me a lot of trouble." He smiled then handed me the bag, which I took and found heavy but not too heavy so I could still carry it. I then said my goodbyes and I ran back to the hideout.

When I arrived I drug my new tools in and received help from Bladewing who picked it up for me and put it with the boat. I smiled and thanked him before looking around only to see all my dragons just relaxing and lying down. I stood in front of them and said. "Okay everyone we're doing some renovations today and I'm going to need everyone's help for different things and once we're done things will be a lot easier around here for us." They all growled in approval before I said. "I'll tell you guys what I need help with and when I need it." I then walked over to Diggs and said. "Come on Diggs we've got work to do." He got up and I petting him while saying. "Just follow me and I'll tell you what you need to do." I then began to walk towards one of the walls and called Diggs over. He came over to me and I told him. "Okay big guy I need you to dig a big hole in this wall." He then growled in understanding. I smiled before I let him get to work. When he was done I saw a huge room, which could hold all my dragons, and more so I said. "Nice work big guy." And gave him an affectionate rub before I said. "This room will be perfect for you guys to sleep in." I then called them in and once they were all in I said. "Okay guys this is where you guys will be sleeping from now on okay?" They all roared happily. I smiled before taking Diggs back out to finish the digging part of my renovations.

Two hours later

I smiled at what Diggs and me had done to the cave because I had big plans for it. We had dug a few new rooms like one for the dragons to sleep, a place to store food that still needed to be set up, a room to store the resources we get, a room to store different herbs when I start gathering them for injuries, a slope to the bottom of the cliff where I would build the dock, a room on the higher levels where I would put a bedroom for me so I could get away from it all, a room I'm planning to full with ice to store meat and fish in, also while digging he stumbled upon a cavern which contained five hot springs and when I had a sip from one I found it perfectly clean water so I had a place to bath and water to drink and he dug a tunnel to a perfectly big, clear and empty cove with sun shining into it and I knew I could grow crops here for food and he dug many more new rooms for other things incase the need for them arises. I smiled at what Diggs had done before I looked at him and said. "Great work big guy now you rest up for a bit. Me and the others will take care of the rest." He growled happily before going into the dragons nesting room. I smiled and looked at my other dragons except for Speedy who was still asleep and said. "Okay guys Diggs has worked pretty hard today so he is taking some time off for now which means we'll be the ones working for a while okay?" They all roared in acceptance.

I then looked at Bladewing and said. "Okay big guy we're going to need wood and a lot of it so I need you to bring in some logs and if you have trouble finding them cut some tree tops off okay?" He roared in acceptance before he took off. I then got on Toothless and flew with him with the dragons who weren't on break following. We soon arrived at a nearby island full of trees. I looked at Bladewing and said. "Okay big guy do your thing." He let out a roar before flying in low and slicing some tree tops off which were quite big in size so I would be able to make planks out of them. I then directed my large dragons to collect as many of the logs as they could. When they had collected them I instructed them to give some to Scaulder to carry home. They gave him about four before we went home to drop them off. When we dropped them off we went back to get more and did it about two more times before I felt we had enough. When we got back from our last trip I looked at the ship and said. "Well we best see what we've got on the ship before we fix it up." I then climbed onto the deck and went down below to see that some of the stuff had been moved around during the movement of the ship when we brought it in. I shrugged and began to look around at the stuff. When I was done I realized that nearly all of the stuff was in crates that I'd need to brake open so I decided I would first unload the stuff. I began to take the smaller boxes to the side and had the dragons put them down on the ground. It was only when it came to the big crates that I allowed some on board because the wood on deck was weak and I was afraid it might break under their weight but I didn't have to worry about the ship falling on its side since before it was put down I had Diggs dig a small crater to place it in so it wouldn't fall over. I had Toothless and Angel pull the crates from the lower decks by tying a rope to the crates and have them pull them out by the rope.

We unloaded for about two hours before we were finally done. Once we were done I looked and saw a large amount of crates and barrels. I smiled and said. "No telling what could be in those crates but finding out what's in them will have to wait till I'm done fixing this place and the ship up by adding a dock, some support beams and some steps to the upper level." I then looked at the bag Mr. Hofferson gave me and said. "Okay let's see what tools we've got here." I then took the bag and dug through the tools. I found a saw, two large log supports to hold the logs, an axe and a pick and hammer for getting the bark off. I smiled at the tools before setting up the supports and had Bladewing place a tree on the stand before telling him to go relax. I then started work on the tree.

Five hours later

I was exhausted no that is an understatement I was beyond exhausted, as I had just finished making planks, building a dock, stairs to the upper part of my cave and steps to the dock. I admit things went faster with the dragons help then they would have with me alone but it was still exhausting but it was all worth it in the end as I now had an easily accessible dock, a new boat, steps to my higher levels, a large cavern with plenty of new bookcases which were quiet high so I had to build a catwalk so I'd be able to reach them, some tables and chairs for the library and I also now had a whole lot of fire wood. I collapsed on the ground while my dragons looked at me concerned. I looked up at them and said. "Don't worry guys I'm just tired from all that work." Sharpshot and Smoky then nudged me. I asked. "What is it guys?" I then looked at the sea entrance and realized it was still daylight and it was lunchtime. I smiled before I got up and said. "Okay guys let's go catch some lunch." I then put the baskets on and we took off. After five minutes we had caught our lunch and dumped the fish on the ground. I took one fish and let the dragons have the rest. I enjoyed cooking the fish over a fire but as I did my eyes kept wondering to the crates that had yet to be opened. I kept wondering what could those crates hold. I shrugged it off and decided I would open them as soon as I was done eating my lunch.

I finished my fish and then went over to the crates and smiled. I looked at a very large box and caressed its old age wood before I reached the side and slowly opened the box before I looked inside only to find a king sized bed inside with white pillows and emerald green blankets on it with finally carved oak headboards and a crystal green canopy. I smiled and said. "Well looks like I've got a place to sleep now." I called Toothless over and had him pull the bed out gently and move it up to the higher-level room and place it against the wall on the side. I felt the material the blankets were made of and it was so nice and smooth. I laid on the bed and found out that the pillows and mattress felt like I was lying on a cloud and it was amazing. I swear I could have stayed there all day but I had other crates to open before I could sleep. So I reluctantly got off the bed and went back down to the main part of the cave.

I looked at a smaller crate that was up to my waist in size. I slowly lifted the top off and found it full of small bags with tags on them. I took one and looked at the label, which read. "Food: Pineapple." I opened the sack to see it contained a load of seeds. I then put it down and picked up another one before I looked at the label, which read. "Flower: Rose." I looked in and found more seeds. I then realized that this chest was used to store the seeds of different plants so I began to separate the seeds used to grow food and the ones to grow flowers while reading the tags for each. I found that there were different seeds for different fruits and flowers that I hadn't even heard of.

I finished sorting the seeds into two piles in two minutes before I set them aside for planting later. I then looked at a rather large crate that was a foot taller than my dad. I walked to the front of the crate and slowly reached for its dusty side and gently grabbed onto it. I then pulled it open with a little difficulty and looked inside. My eyes widened, as the object inside was a very large bell. **(Like one of the** **Nostradamus bells) **I gently touched the old bell and felt its smooth metal body as my mind already began to develop a plan to make support for it and a way to ring it. I then said. "The metal work on this is incredible." I then called bones over and had him remove the bell and place it in the middle of the cave where it would remain until I could place it on the ceiling.

I returned to the crates I looked at a smaller one this time and slowly opened the top and found four urns. I lifted one up and found the image of a squid on it. I was still unsure of what might be in it so I went over to my firewood and took a small branch. I opened up the urn and dipped the top of the branch in before I pulled it out and found the tip completely black. I realized that this urn contained squid ink. I closed it before going back to the box and checking out the other urns and found each had the same squid symbol on them and they were all squid ink. I smiled knowing I could use these so I put them all back and took them into what is now my bedroom. I placed them against the wall that was opposite to the bed before I ran back down to continue unpacking the boxes.

I walked over to one, which was about the same size as a large boulder and slowly opened it but once it was fully open I felt a large amount of things collapse on top of me. When I opened my eyes I found myself completely covered in books. I stood up only to find myself waist deep in them before I looked at the box only to see that it still contained plenty of books. I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair and said. "I guess the former owner of the boat either liked to learn new things, was a real book lover or was delivering these to a library some where." I then felt something grab the back of my shirt and pull me out of the books. I looked behind me to see it was Angel giving me some help. I smiled at her and said. "Thanks girl." Once she put me down I looked at the books and said. "Well looks library is going to start getting filled up sooner than I thought." I then went over to the wagon that I got from the ship and called Coal over. Once she was in front of the wagon I hooked her up to it before I lead her to the books and began to load them up. Once the wagon was full there were still plenty of books to move and I liked this because it just meant more literature to enjoy. We took them to the library and stacked them up in the middle of the room for sorting out later. We made another two trips before we got the books that I put in the wardrobe and placed them with the other books. I looked at the large pile and said. "Sorting these books is going to take a while." I then shrugged and decided I would do the stacking and sorting when I'm done planting the seeds. I then went back to the crates since there were still plenty to open up. I also put the wardrobe up in my room.

I walked over to a box, which reached, up to my waist. I slowly opened it up before looking into it only to find a large amount of wooden slices. I pulled one out to find it framing a lovely painting of a forest landscape in autumn. I gasped at its beauty before sliding it back in and pulling up the next one only to find it to be a painting of a breathtaking waterfall falling into a sparkling lake. I proceeded to check out the different paintings only to find each one more breathtaking then the last. Once I was done looking at them I moved the box into one of the larger caves so I could hang them once I was done unpacking. I then returned to the boxes to continue unpacking.

I looked at a rather long and large box around my size. I opened up the side of it and found it full of lovely vases, which were painted with breathtaking patterns, and there were two rows of them with each stacked on top of the other. I slowly took one out and saw it was a bit dusty so I made a mental note to dust them off later. I new they would make great additions to my art room with the paintings so I had Angel move them to that cave while I continued to check out the crates.

I opened the top of one that was up to my waist and gasped at its contents. Inside was a breathtaking collection of different gems such as rubies, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires etc. some were on their own while others were pieces of gorgeous jewelry such as necklaces, rings along with some tiaras. I got a great big smile on my face seeing these things before I closed the box and had my snaptrap move it in to an empty cave where I could sort it later. I smiled since I was going to be able to trade some of those for a lot of good stuff. I then walked back to the other crates that were waiting for me to open them.

I walked over to one that was waist high and pulled the top off. I looked inside to find multiple colored rolls of different fabrics. I reached out and touched a roll and it was amazing. I realized it had a label on one end. I picked it up and read it. I then realized it was silk since that's what the label read. I touched another one and felt like I was touching pure heaven. I read the label on it and it read "Egyptian cotton" I smiled and knew I would have to make myself some clothing out of these fine materials. I had Toothless help me move the crate another empty room room where I would work on making new clothes for me.

I went over to a long and large crate and opened the front up. I looked inside and gasped because nearly everything I needed to make my own private blacksmithing room. Inside were forging tools, an anvil, a sword sharpener, a blacksmithing bellow and even a few weapon molds for different weapons and two big chunks of metal. The only thing missing was a forge and a smelter. I made a mental note to make them later. I had Bones, Scorch and Thunder move the crate into one of the medium sized caves where I would set up my forge. I had them move it together because it was one of the heaviest ones.

I walked over to another crate, which was long but only up to my waist I took the top off to find it full of wooden targets facing up along with stands for them on the side. I looked in the corner and found a bow. I lifted the bow and found it to be quit light in my grasp. I held it up as if I was about to fire and pulled the string back and found little difficulty doing it surprisingly since I'm so weak. I then put it back and found a set of arrows and a black leather arrow quiver. I smiled and decided I'll make a target range for me to practice my archer skills and help Sharpshot practice with his firepower. I had Angel move it into another one of the caves.

I opened yet another crate and found it full of weird looking crystals. I picked one up and examined it and it looked pretty much like a normal crystal. I shrugged before I put it back in the box and began closing it. As I closed it I noticed a glow coming from the box. I reopened it and only found the crystals. I then muttered. "My mind must be playing tricks on me." I then began to close the box again only to see that strange glow again. This time I kneeled down and looked on the inside without moving the top of the crate. I then saw that it was the crystals that were glowing. I then realized they were luminescent crystals, which are crystals that glow in the dark. I remember reading about them once in a book I got from trader Johan. I smiled and figured I could put them in the ceiling in my library and in the walls by my steps so I don't trip on them at night. I set that crate aside and went over to the next one.

The next one was a tall one that was three feet higher than me. I opened it and fell back in fright because in the crate was a two full sized wooden bears. I slowly got up and said. "Hmm these would look good at the entrance to my library. "I rubbed my chin and said. "Yeah maybe give them torches to help light the entrance." I nodded at this before I noticed something in the back of the crate. I passed the statues and looked down at the item. I saw that it was a bearskin rug. I smiled at this before picking it up and examining it before I said. "This will look great in front of my bed." I folded it up and began to go back up to my room but not before I had Toothless push the crate with the sculptures over to the entrance of the library. As I made it up to my room I set the bearskin at the foot of my bed with the head pointing away from the bed before I went back downstairs.

When I got downstairs I saw there weren't that many crates left, which meant I would have to start setting everything, I found in them soon. I walked over to a rather large one and opened it up to find it contained a pair of fancy looking armchairs with red velvet covers. I walked over to one and sat down to find it very comfortable. I smiled and figured I could put these in my library in front of the fireplace. I had Bones move it into the library before I got to the last of the crates.

I went over to a long one that reached up to my head in height. I opened up the side and found a nice oak desk and matching chair inside. I smiled and decided to put them in my room for when I wanted to design some things or just draw something. I had Toothless and Angel move it up before I moved on to the next crate, which was a long and large one. I opened it up only to find it containing three couches, which matched the two armchairs from earlier. I smiled at them and knew they would look great in the library so I had my Snaptrap move the crate into the library.

I looked at the last three remaining crates, which I had yet to open. I went over to the long one and pushed the top off and looked inside. I almost had a heart attack because there were three skeletons in it. I slowly stretched my hand to touch one and calmed myself as I realized they were just fake wooden models. I lifted one up and admired the fine detail that went into it. I realized they could help keep people out if I hung them somewhere around the entrance. I smiled and put it back before I moved on to the second last crate.

It was a large crate and one of the heaviest ones that was on the boat. I slowly opened it up. I looked inside and found it full of exercising equipment like weights and other things that I could use to increase my muscles. I smiled knowing that with these I could put together my own little work out room. I smiled seeing all this but then frowned as I realized I was going to have a tough time setting it all up. I shrugged it off before I looked at the last crate that I hadn't opened yet.

I approached it and stroked the rough wood before I slowly opened it up and looked inside only to find it full of scrolls of paper. I picked one up and opened it before looking at its contents. I found it to be a map of some distant land. I opened another only to find another map before checking out the rest only to see them each to be a map to of different land. I smiled and said. "These will go great in the library." I then had Toothless move it to the library and then realized it was still an hour to sundown so I figured me and my dragons should go catch dinner before I went back to the village to have my own dinner and once I was done with my own dinner it would be time for me to come back and get some sleep in my new bed so I could start setting everything up first thing in the morning. I then proceeded to set everyone up with the baskets before I hopped on Toothless and we were off.

Half an hour later

Toothless and me flew into the hideout with the others closely following behind us. I looked around to find Speedy had woken up. I had my dragons drop the fish in the middle as always and they immediately dug in. I smiled at them before I said. "Okay guys I'm going out but I'll be back later." They all growled in response before I left for the village. When I arrived I went straight up to the great hall for dinner. When I entered I grabbed a tankard of water and some chicken. I sat down at a table before my dad, uncle Spitlout and Gobber walked up with curious expressions on their faces. Dad then asked. "And where have you been all day Hiccup?" I replied. "In the woods working on a little project of mine." Gobber then asked. "Oh really and what project would this be Hiccup?" I replied. "You have your secrets and I have mine." I saw my dad was beginning to get a little curious at this before saying. "Oh come on Hiccup what are you working on?" I sighed before I said. "I'm sorry dad but I will tell you when I choose to." He knew that when I kept a secret I wasn't going to tell it so easily so he said. "Very well just don't cause any trouble with this project of yours." I replied. "Don't worry dad I won't by the way I'm going to be out all night so don't expect me home." He nodded before they left me so I could eat in peace.

I finished my supper in half an hour before going to the forge to grab my journal so I could take stock on some of the thing I had like the different seeds I now have. Also I needed to put a 'to do list' together for the different things I needed to do tomorrow. Once I had gotten my book I left the forge and ran in to the forest. As I entered I thought I heard someone following me. I looked behind me and saw the twins along with Snotlout following me. I decided I might as well play a prank on them to throw them off my tail. I then proceeded to walk to a more swampy part of Berk. Once I arrived I went over to the most disgusting smelling pond scum I could see and said. " Good thing nobody followed or they would know that the secret to my success in dragon training is this oozes magical qualities and all you have to do is bathe in it and you'll be able to repel dragons as they fear the smell of it but right now I don't need to bathe in it since I did it this morning so I just need a big whiff of it tonight and I'll just leave the bath till tomorrow." I then walked away from the scum and hid behind a tree and watched the prank unfold as the twins and Snotlout piled in to the scum and rubbed it all over themselves. I had to hold back my laughter as they did that. Once they emerged Snotlout said. "I can't believe Hiccup got so good because of this stuff." Tuffnut said. "Yeah now we'll be as good as him." Ruffnut then said. "Yeah let's go home so we can show off our sweet new skills off tomorrow." Snotlout nodded and they then left. As soon as they were out of sight I collapsed on the ground laughing at their gullibility. I then got up and went back to the hideout and was greeted by all my dragons that nuzzled me affectionately. I laughed at them before saying. "Okay guys and girls I've got to take stock of everything and make a to-do list so I need some peace and quiet then I'm heading up to bed." They all growled in understanding at this before I went to work. I worked for half and hour before I had three well written lists which were my flower seed list, food seed list and to-do list. I had a few flowers on my flower seed list such as Roses, Sunflower, Bamboo, lavender and Cherry blossom. However I did have plenty of different food seeds such asbanana, apples, pear, lemon, orange, tomato, cucumber, bell pepper, chili pepper, carrots, sugar cane, strawberry, blueberry, coconuts, coffee, peanut, peach, pineapple, lettuce, eggplant, potato, corn, mango, pees, beans, olive, grape, wheat, tangerine, lime and avocado .I didn't know what most of these foods were but I was always ready to learn what they were. On my to-do list I had plenty of things to do such as feed the dragons, put the books away, sort out my new treasure, hang the paintings, set the bears up with torches, make some statues of my dragons to help spruce up the empty spots of the library and much much more but I knew I would need a goodnight sleep before I could do any of that so l said goodnight to my dragons and went to bed. The second I laid my head against my new bed pillow I was out like a light since it was so comfortable.

**AN:Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Setting up and moving in

Hiccups POV:

I woke up and stretched while saying. "That was possibly the most comfortable sleep I've had in my entire life." I reluctantly got out of bed and did a few more stretches before making my bed. Once I was done I ran down stares to see my dragons. When I got down there I found them waiting for me expectantly. I knew they wanted to go catch breakfast so I said. "Okay everyone we'll go get breakfast as soon as I get the baskets on your backs so we can start collecting." They all growled in approval before I went over to the baskets and placed them on my dragons as I made a mental note to make the saddles, which could carry the baskets. Once they were on we were off.

Half an hour later

We arrived back at the cave with one of our biggest catches. When all the fish was on the ground I saw we had enough to last us the entire day. I smiled at this since I knew we wouldn't be able to go fishing again today since I would be busy setting the stuff from the ship up and building other things for the cave. I even had the idea to build a statue of Odin in one of the empty rooms so I would be able to pray to him when I needed and also statues of my dragons for around the library so I could keep track of the different species and help spruce up the place. I then left the cave to go inform my father that I would be out all day today.

When I arrived at the village I went to the great hall where I knew everyone would be having breakfast. When I entered the hall I had to hold back my laughter at what I saw. Everyone was staying away from Snotlout and the twins. I guess they didn't wash off the slime until the stench got soaked into their skin. I walked past them and grabbed some bread, water and some egg. Before grabbing a seat and began to eat. While I was eating I wondered if I should get some livestock for my hideout and start collecting water incase the well runs dry. As I ate one of the villager men came up to me and said. "Good morning Hiccup." I replied. "Good morning and what can I do for you?" He replied. "Well you see I was just wondering if I could touch your stone of good fortune?" I looked at him confused before asking. "Why do you want to do that?" He replied. "You remember what Gobber said. All you have to do is come in contact with the stone and good luck will follow you." I replied. "Well I don't know-" He cut off by saying. "Please I'll pay you." I looked at him curiously before asking. "What will you pay me with?" He quickly replied. "I'll give you a chicken." I thought this was a very generous offer so I said. "Sure sounds fair just give me some time to put together a chicken coop for it and when it's done I'll let you touch the stone." He nodded and shook my hand while saying. "Thank you Hiccup and by the way do you have any idea why Snotlout and the twins reek so badly?" I smiled and told him. "Yeah they followed me last night so I played a prank on them and said the secret to my success in dragon training was rubbing pond scum all over myself." He burst out laughing and said. "Good one." Before walking off. I continued eating my breakfast and as I did I got more offers and by the end I was going to get eight chickens, five sheep and two yaks. I knew that this meant I would have more work waiting for me when I get back to the hide out but I don't care since the livestock will just help make life a little easier for me and besides I could use some of my fire wood to make the animal pens. Once I was done I immediately got up and ran to my hideout while avoiding Snotlout and the twins because their stench could probably even knock my dragons out. The only time I stopped was to pick up a few jugs so I could start collecting water incase the well ran dry for some reason since it doesn't hurt to be prepared, two metal bowls for the bear statues so I could light fires in them and some nails to hang the paintings and put together the chicken coop along with some hay for the coop.

When I arrived back at the hideout I put everything down in the main room and wrote the new things that I needed to do on my to-do list before I began gathering my dragons. Once they were gathered I looked at all of them and said. "Okay everyone there's a lot to do today and I'm going to need your help to do it so I need all of you ready to work okay?" They let out roars of understanding before getting into different positions. I chuckled at this before walking to Violet and saying. "Okay girl I'm going to need your help plowing the fields of the cove by dragging your tail with your spikes out across the ground okay girl." She growled in understanding before flying off to get the job done. I turned over to Scorch and Gas and Flash before I said. "Okay you guy I need you guys to move some of the logs and branches from the woodpile into that room." I pointed to a medium sized room. They nodded and began moving the wood. I then looked at Bladewing and said. "Okay Bladewing I need you to go out and cut a nice big strong tree down and bring it back okay?" He roared in understanding before I looked at Bones and said. "Bones go with him and help him with the tree." He growled in understanding before they flew out through the sea entrance. I then looked at Thunder and Diggs said. "Okay you guys go out and find different types of stones and bring them here." They looked at me confused before I said. "I want to try some things with Coals lava on different stones when I'm done setting up." They growled in understanding before flying off. I then looked at Angel and said. "Okay girl go stand guard outside the forest entrance and if you see anyone hypnotize them so they'll forget this place." She let out a huff of approval before leaving. I turned to Scaulder and said. "Keep watch at the sea entrance okay?" Scaulder swam out the cave to keep guard. I turned to Sharpshot and Smoky and said. "You guys go wait in the library and wait for me. I'm going to need you guys to help put the books away." They flew off to the library like I said before I looked at Coal and said. "Okay boy wait in the forge because I'm going to need your help setting it up." She did as she was told before I looked at my snaptrap and said. "Okay girls you go wait in the cove because you're going to help me plant the seeds and please take the seeds out with you." She then walked over to the seeds and each head picked up a few seed and went into the tunnel that leads to the cove. I then looked at Toothless and said. "Okay bud keep an eye on everyone and if any fights break out come and get me and when Diggs, Bones or Bladewing come back let me know." He growled in understanding before walking off to check on Sharpshot and Smoky.

I first went over to the archery cove and began to set up the targets at the end of the cave against the back of the caves wall. Once they were up I placed the bow and arrows at the entrance of the cavern so I could practice later. I examined the cave and realized that I should maybe put a long table a few feet in front of the targets and use it as a place to rest my bow, arrows and a table to put some paper down so I can write my progress. I took my lists out and added make a table for the archery cave. I then left the cave to continue.

I then walked into the cove so I could see how Violet did with plowing the fields. When I came out I was amazed at what an amazing job she did as she had plowed a perfectly lovely field in straight rows. I smiled and walked up to her and gave her a scratch behind the neck as she purred in happiness while I was saying. "Great job girl this will do great for my fruit and vegetable garden. Now go relax and don't worry I'll call you when it's time to start plowing an area for the flower garden." I watched her walk back into the cave before I turned to my snaptrap who was sitting in the shade. I walked up to her and said. "You ready to do some planting girls." They let out roars of approval before I said. "Okay girls each of you take a bag of seeds and slowly sprinkle them in the dirt rows." I then hopped on their back and began to steer them as they sprinkled the seeds. Once they were done I admired the now freshly planted field and gave each head a scratch while saying. "Nice work girls now go take a break." They walked away before Toothless came into the cove, got behind me and nudged me into the cave. As we entered I saw a large tree with Bladewing and Bones waiting by it. I smiled and said. "Great job guys now go relax." They roared in approval before sitting down and resting. I then examined the tree and smiled because it was long enough and after I cut off the branches I could use it to hold the bell. I then realized I would have to build a catwalk up there so I could reach the bell and maybe build a catwalk around the treetops in the forest outside so I could keep an eye out for people. I decided I would save the preparing for later so I went to set up the furniture.

I started with the chairs by placing them in the back of the library in front of the fireplace so I could read in comfort. I then got the two bear statues and placed them on the sides of the library entrance but then decided they don't really look good there so I moved them to the sides of my bedroom entrance. I smiled at them because I thought they looked a lot better there. I then placed the metal bowls in their arms and grabbed some wood and put them in the bowls for later. I then had Toothless help me move the couches into the middle of the library where I thought they looked quite nice but I decided to take the third one and put it in the art room so I could sit down and enjoy the art. . I then decided to move the material I had up into my room where I would make some new clothes or blankets or whatever needed to be made. I then went over to the skeleton sculptures and took them to the entrance and hung them on the walls and said. "These aught to keep some nosy Vikings away for a bit." I then went into the museum and began putting nails into the walls so I could hang up the artwork. Once I was done I hung up the paintings but took the time to admire the detail and beauty in the paintings. For the vases I decided I'd put them on some well cut logs that were standing right up but I hadn't gotten them yet so the vases would have to wait so I placed them on the side I then went back to the library to start putting the books and maps away. It took me half an hour with Sharpshot and Smoky helping me by passing me the books and maps while I was on the higher level. Once that was complete I found that the books and maps filled a quarter of the library before I shrugged and went to see how Scorch along with Gas and Flash are doing.

I entered the cave to find them resting with a few logs and branches around them. I then had them move one of the large logs against the wall on its end and add another large one to its side except with a gap since I was planning to put the gate there. They appeared to be like one fallen tree with a gap in it. I then had them move another two logs to the corner except turned so they make a large square in shape. I then proceeded to stab branches into the ground to make fence posts before I nailed branches to them to make the actual fence and added in the gate to it. **(Like the fences you see on Berk with Large logs on the bottom for the bases) **I then proceeded to make a smaller version of it on the other side for the sheep since the larger one is for the yaks. Once that was done I started making the chicken coop and made a much smaller version of the sheep pen around it so the chickens would be able to walk around a bit. I smiled at my handy work before I heard wings flapping outside.

I walked out and found Thunder and Diggs dropping different kinds of stones onto the ground in the middle of the cave. I walked up to the both of them and gave each a few pats on their noses while saying. "Great job guys now take some time to relax." They purred in acceptance before going to a quiet place in the cave to rest. I looked at all the different rocks and said. "I wonder what lava they'll each make and what I can make out of the lava." I then looked around and said. "I've really got to stop talking to myself." I shrugged before heading to the cave I was planning to turn into my own forge. When I entered I found Coal resting against a wall. I rolled my eyes at this before I walked up to her and gently patted her side. He looked at me curiously before I said. "Okay boy time to start setting everything up." He still looked at me curiously before I ran my hand through my head and said. "Just help me move some stuff." He growled in understanding before I began to unpack the boxes and telling him where to put the objects. This took ten minutes thanks to his help and when we were done I had a great forge with my tools on a table that was resting against the cave wall, the molds were hung up on the opposite wall and the anvil was in the middle. I new I would still need to put together a smelter before I could start making any weapons. I then told Coal. "Good job boy now go rest outside but keep away from the stones for now because I want to try something with them later on." He growled in understanding and left. I looked around admiring the forge and I couldn't wait to get to work on it.

I then decided I would sort out the tree and took my saw. I walked up to the tree and began to cut off the branches. This took me fifteen minutes and another half an hour to turn the tree into a square beam. I looked at the beam and smiled before I went over to Toothless and hopped on and hovered us up to the cave top. I studied the sides of the top and felt that they would be good to hold the support beam with the bell. I then had Diggs dig small holes into the sides so I could place the bell. I then had Bladewing and Bones lift it up the beam and put it in place. Once I checked that it was properly in place and stable by standing on it and once I knew it was stable I went back down and tied the strongest chains I had around the bells hook before I had Toothless fly me back up. I then had Scorch and Violet take the bell up where I hung it and smiled at it. I then remembered that I still had to build a non-dragon way up here. I shrugged it off and decided I would put some blueprints for a way up here later when I put blueprints for the statues together. I then had Toothless take me down.

Toothless gently landed on the ground where I dismounted him and gave him a gentle pat on the head. I then went to the room with all the weights and saw them all just randomly lying around so I called Toothless in to help me move them around. It took two minutes and we had them arranged from smallest to largest. Once I was done I looked down at my body before looking at Toothless and saying. "Well bud looks like I'm going to be spending a lot of time in here." He looked at me with a look that said. "Are you serious before turning around and walking out. I sighed and said. "These next few days are not going to be easy." I then left the room and decided I should go pick up my animals so I grabbed my wagon, which was sort of hard to pull, but not too heavy so I was able to pull it with just a bit of difficulty and left the hideout and went to the village.

When I arrived I went to the house of the first person that made an offer. I knocked on his door and he opened it and smiled and I smiled back before asking. "You got my chicken?" He smiled and said. "Straight to the point I see. Don't worry I've got your chicken just give me a second." He quickly ran back into his house and returned with a chicken in his hands I smiled at him before taking the chicken and putting my stone in his hand but kept it around my neck. He rubbed it in his hands and said. "Oh thank you Hiccup." I replied. "You're welcome." I then took off to gather the rest of my livestock. I collected livestock for twenty minutes before I was leading my two yaks who were pulling my wagon which was full of my sheep and chickens with a big smile on my face since I now had a male and female yak so I could breed them and the same went for my chicken and sheep. Once we arrived at the hideout I unloaded my animals into their different pens and took my wagon off my yaks and put them in their pen. Once I was done I told my dragons that these animals are not for eating and spent five minutes making sure they got it into their heads.

I then remembered I still have to place the glowing crystals into the room entrance frames and hallways. I then went over to the crate, which had the crystals and called Coal over and placed the crate on his back. We then proceeded to go to entrance to entrance and plant the crystals into the sides of the cave entrance frames and hallway walls. Once we were done I walked into the middle of the cave and looked around and admired the way the crystals lit up the entrances to the different rooms. I then looked at Coal and said. "This is going to make finding my way around at night so much easier." I then began scratching the back of his neck and saying. "Thanks for the help boy." He purred in comfort before I realized it was beginning to get close to sundown so I decided I would finish work tomorrow. For dinner we had the left over fish for dinner. Once we had eaten I went into the library and picked out the translation books and took them up to my room for a little studying. I went through the Norse to French book and learnt everything on the first few pages, which was easy since I could somehow just remember things after I read them or heard them although I'm not sure how I do it. **(He has a photographic memory in this story) **I didn't get lonely up in my room however since Speedy decided to come up and keep me company. Every now and again I would stroke his head and talk to him at times as I studied. When I finished studying the book I completely knew the language French. I then looked at Speedy and said to him. "Well I'm going to bed now so goodnight speedy." I then took off my jacket and shoes before I hopped into bed.

Six hours later

I got up and let out a yawn while stretching out my muscles and decided I should get down stairs to take care of breakfast. I walked downstairs and found all my dragons waiting for me. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my dragons that were all looking at me expectantly. I knew they wanted to go catch breakfast. I sighed and said. "Okay everyone lets go catch some breakfast." I then attached the baskets to them before hopping on Toothless and taking off.

Two hours later

We arrived back for the last time for fishing. It had gone with us going to catch fish before coming back, dropping them off and leaving to pick up more so we wouldn't have to go get some more for a while. We now had a twenty-foot tall pile of fish. I smiled at it before I told my dragons. "Eat up everyone we're going to be busy today." They all then began to eat hungrily. While they did that I left for the village to grab some breakfast for myself and for my animals.

When I arrived I went straight to the Great Hall. Once I arrived I picked up some egg, some bacon and some water before sitting down at a table and began to eat. As I ate I began to draw up plans for the statues of the gods and my dragons. I had the idea to make the statues of metal so they wouldn't be damaged easily. I then realized that I would have a tough time getting enough metal to make that many statues of such size. I then remembered that trader Johan was meant to visit today and he might have enough scrap metal for me and with my current luck he would probably have more than enough and I did give him some extra stuff last time so I could get some stuff when he comes without trading anything to him this time. It was then that a horn was sounded signaling the arrival of Johan. I then quickly grabbed my last piece of bread and ran out towards the docks to see Johan.

When I arrived I found a few people conducting trade with the man on his ship. When I hopped on he took notice of me and smiled before he said. "Master Hiccup. I was wondering when Berks latest teen dragon training star would show up." I chuckled and said. "Hey Johan I don't suppose you have any scrap metal." He smiled and said. "As a matter of fact half of my ships storage is full of it." I looked at him curiously before asking. "Why do you have so much scrap metal?" He sighed and said. "Well I got some from an old blacksmith who traded them for ten rolls of material and some of the metal weapons I had were broken when I hit some rocks in a storm but I kept them because I figured someone would want it to make some metal weapons or something." I smiled before asking. "How much for the whole lot?" He looked at me shocked and asked. "Why do you want so much metal?" I replied. "I need it for a project of mine." He rubbed his chin and said. "Well you did give some of that extra stuff last time so you just give me a few rubs of that stone of yours and the metal is yours." I smiled and said "Deal." Johan then picked up the stone while it was around my neck and rubbed it vigorously for a minute before letting go. He smiled and said. "I'll help you unload the metal onto the dock." I smiled and said. "Thanks." We then proceeded to unload all the metal onto the dock and as we did I realized I now have more than enough to make the statues. I figured I would also give the leftover metal to Smoky to make his nest. Once we were done Johan left Berk and I now had to transport all the metal to my hideout. I decided I would grab my yaks and wagon to bring the metal back. I looked at Gobber who was beginning to walk past me and said. "Hey Gobber could you keep an eye on my metal for me while I grab my Yaks." He looked at me and smiled before saying. "Sure Hiccup I'll be glad to." I thanked him before running to my hideout and grabbing my yaks and wagon before bringing it down to the dock and filling it with all the metal that I could before I took it back to the hideout. I did this three more times before I got it all along with some hay for my animals. It really surprised me how much metal Johan had on his ship though.

Once I arrived I unloaded the metal outside the forge with the other metal before I walked to my animal pens and put my yaks back in their pen before I gave some hay to the yaks and some to the sheep. When I left the animal pens I looked at the leftover fish and realized I still need to get ice for one of the caves so I could keep my meat, fish and eggs fresh and keep my water cold. I knew that I would have to take care of the statues later since the fish were more important and could rot faster. I then realized I couldn't take ice from the glacier since it would cause too much attention among the villagers. I then remembered where a small piece of land was and that it had a large glacier on it and it's in the middle of the ocean was. I saw it when my dad took me on a fishing trip. I knew that if I took ice from there no one would even notice and it would be the perfect chance to test out my ship since it could carry the ice and Scaulder could help push it to the glacier. I smiled before grabbing some tools, heading to my ship and calling my dragons over. Once I was on the deck I saw all my dragons were present I told them. "Okay guys we're going to collect some ice and I'm going to need help with it so who will come with me?" They all gave roars of approval and I smiled before going to the forge to pick up some tools for cutting the ice. Once I had gathered the tools I loaded them onto the ship and took the wheel. Scaulder pulled the ship out of the cave as Sharpshot and Smoky rested on my shoulders while the others either rested on deck or flew around the ship.

Half an hour later

We arrived at the glacier and I let the anchor down once we had hit the land. I let the board walk down and got off the ship with my tools as my dragons went to explore the glacier except Toothless who stayed with me. I walked up to a short piece of the glacier and placed my hand on it. I felt the cold surface on the palm of my hand before I smiled and said. "This will do." I then took my saw out and began to cut it off the larger piece of the glacier. Once it was completely cut off I had Toothless take it back to the ship and place it in the ships haul. We repeated this until Sharpshot came running while letting out screams of alarm. I looked at the little terror before kneeling and asking. "Sharpshot what's wrong?" He grabbed my sleeve and began to pull on it, which meant he wanted me to follow him. I grabbed my tools and followed to where he wanted me to go. I followed him for a few seconds before he stopped and pointed in front of him. I looked at what he was pointing at and I felt my eyes widen, as I was looking straight at a Skrill completely frozen in the ice. I felt Sharpshot climb up my body until he was resting on my shoulder. I shook my head before scratching the back of Sharpshots head and said. "Nice work big guy." I then looked at Toothless and said. "Go get everyone. We're going to need their help." He let out a huff before running off to get everyone. I looked at Sharpshot and said. "Let's get to work." I then proceeded to cut around the Skrill so I could transport it to the cave and melt it out of there. I worked for an hour before I was done cutting around it and had my dragons transport it to the ship. Once it was on I lifted the anchor and had Scaulder pull the ship back into the water.

Half an hour later

We arrived back at the hideout and I immediately had my dragons unload the Skrill in the ice and move it into the middle of the cave to defrost. I then turned to Sharpshot and Smoky and said. "The minute the ice begins to defrost let me know." They growled in understanding before I went back to the ship where the other dragons were beginning to unload the ice. I then proceeded to direct them to move the ice into the empty cave where I would be storing the ice. I then realized that I needed to close up the cave to keep the cold in. It then hit me the cave entrance wasn't as big as the others. It was around my height and I had plenty of metal so I could make a metal door to keep the cold in and there would still be enough for the statues and for Smokys nest. I then ran to my forge but then remembered I didn't have a smelter yet but then I remembered reading that the flame of the nadder burns with the intensity of the sun so Violet would be perfect for melting my iron. I called Violet over and we immediately got to work with her melting the metal down and me handling the rest such as pounding it, shaping the pieces and cooling them. We worked for half an hour before the door was finished and put in. Once that was done I decided I should move all the fish in what was now my cold storage. I picked up all the fish and put them into the baskets so I could move them faster. I was up to the third full basket when I saw my dragons giving pleading looks. I sighed before placing the basket on the ground and said. "Okay just one for each of you though." They growled happily before I reached into the basket and threw each of them a fish that they ate happily. I smiled before continuing to move the fish into the cold storage room. I did this for five more minutes before I realized I had yet to milk my yaks, see if my chickens laid eggs and fill the jugs I had with water. I decided that since I now had a place to store the food I should start collecting it and save the unpacking of the ships deck for after. I then grabbed a bucket, a stool and a jug so I could start milking my yak along with a basket to collect the eggs from my chickens.

I entered my animal pens and walked over to my female yak and placed the stool down and putting the bucket underneath her before I began milking. Once the bucket was full I poured the milk into the jug and gave the yak a pat on the side and said. "Thanks girl." I then carefully poured the milk into the jug so I could put it in storage. I set it aside and walked over to my chicken coop and began reaching under the chickens and taking the eggs. Once I was done I had fourteen eggs. I proceeded to load them into the basket before taking them and the milk into cold storage. Once that was done I let out a yawn and realized that I was the lack of sleep from pulling that late night study session was catching up with me so I decided to get some sleep since so I could catch up on some. I turned to my dragons and said. "Okay everyone I'm going up stairs to get some sleep so you can all relax now and if the Skrill breaks out of the ice don't let it leave." They all let out growls of understanding before I went up to my bedroom to get some sleep. When I got to my bed I literally collapsed on it and fell asleep.

Four hours later

I felt a something bite my leg, which made me shoot up and yell. "Ouch" I looked down to see Sharpshot with an urgent look on his face before he ran out of the room. By the look on his face I could tell it was serious so I quickly ran down the stairs. When I entered the main room I found my dragons surrounding the now unfrozen Skrill. I saw the new dragon was very on edge so I decided I better get it something to eat to calm it down. I quickly ran into cold storage and grabbed one of the largest fish we had before running back out into the main room. I slowly approached the Skrill with the fish. It glared daggers at me, which made me nervous, but I carried on. It growled, as I got closer to them so I gently placed the fish in front of it and held my hands up as I slowly walked back between Toothless and Thunder. I watched as it sniffed the fish in front of them before quickly picking it up and devouring it whole. I smiled before approaching it with my hands up and saying. "There now I bet that helps soothes your hunger a bit after all you must have grown hungry after being stuck in the ice for so long." I then proceeded to approach it but the Skrill kept growling at me when the growled at it and gave the Skrill a look that I could tell said. "Give the kid a chance." I smiled at her before walking up to the Skrill and put my hand out to train it. It looked at my hand cautiously before sniffing it and pressing its nose against it. I smiled as I felt the bond being made as I added another member to our group. I smiled and said. "Welcome to the team lightning." He let out a happy growl before licking my face. I laughed at this before turning to my other dragons and said. "Okay guys give Lightning here a good welcome because I still have some work to do around this place so take care of him." They all roared in approval while I went to finish taking care of the things I had to do. Such as filling the jugs up with water, sorting out the treasure, taking stock of everything and build the statues along with a catwalk around the bell and steps up to the bell so I walked away to start getting to work.

Seven hours later

I lay on the floor in the middle of the main room of the cave exhausted while surrounded by my dragons that were looking at me curiously. The exhaustion was definitely worth it as I now had complete stock of my food and treasure, a catwalk around the top of my cave around the bell along with a staircase up to it so I would be able to ring it when I liked and some fifteen water filled jugs now resting in cold storage. I also built a Shrine to Odin with a metal statue of him sitting down on a throne along with a torch at each of his sides to illuminate his statue and I was also able to build full life-sized metal statues of my dragons that look amazing in the library and I still had some left over iron which I gave to Smoky to build his nest out of. All in all I was happy with what I had done with the time and resources I had. I turned to my dragons and said. "Okay guys lets go fishing." I didn't want to use the fish in cold storage because I wanted to save up for rainy days. I then attached the baskets to them and used some of the baskets from the ship for lightning. I put Toothless's saddle on and we were off.

One hour later

We returned later then usual because it took Lightning to get the hang of things and I wanted us to have some more fish for cold storage. We unloaded the fish on onto the floor in the middle and everyone began digging in while I grabbed one and cooked it for myself. I enjoyed my dinner and my dragons enjoyed theirs before I went up to my room to continue my French studies before I went bed. I studied for about two hours before I went to bed while wondering what adventures tomorrow would hold for me.

Five hours later

I woke up to go outside to get some fresh air so I walked down the stairs and out into the forest entrance. I then smelt smoke and looked towards the direction of the village and saw the glow of fire and smoke rising from it and realized it meant dragon raid. I knew that if I weren't there my dad would be beyond angry for missing my first raid so I quickly ran back in and got Toothless who was not happy about waking up so late but he quickly got over it and we took off to the cove. When we got there I dismounted and told him to wait for me before I ran to the village.

When I got there it was complete hell like all the raids so I quickly picked up a discarded shield and sword and ran in to help. As I entered the battle I saw a Nadder launce some spikes at me which I immediately used the shield to block them. I was hoping to make it through this raid without hurting any dragons. I then ran towards it with swinging my sword knowing some people were watching but luckily I remembered I could put it to sleep with a scratch under the chin so as I ran towards it and dropped the sword. I immediately began scratching its neck and put it to sleep. Once it was out I picked ran up to a Gronkle and did the same with it. I then continued to subdue dragons this way in front of some people but they were to busy fighting the dragons. Then I lost the shield when a monstrous nightmare knocked it out of my hand but I quickly subdued it. I then saw Mr. Hofferson fighting a gronkle but a nadder was right behind him and was getting ready to launch its spikes. I saw he was too busy to notice the nadder so I acted on instinct and pushed him out of the way of the spikes. Luckily I was so thin because it made the spikes miss me. I then ran up to the gronkle Mr. Hofferson was fighting and quickly subdued it. Once it was subdued I saw that the dragons were leaving which meant the raid was over. I then felt a person's hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Mr. Hofferson with a smile on his face as he said. "You saved me from that nadders spike. I owe you my life Hiccup." I was about to reply to this when he said. "I've got to go get your father. I'll be right back." I watched as he left before Astrid walked up and asked. "What the hell Hiccup you didn't kill a single dragon." I replied. "Well I find that better and faster to subdue the dragons and kill them later because this way we can have some new dragons for the arena, we lose less food this way and the dragons cause less damage this way." She gritted her teeth at me and said. "So what I'm hearing is that you're a pathetic coward who's afraid to kill dragons. It's no wonder your dad believes you're nothing but a disappointment." I was beginning to get angry with this and said. "My dad doesn't think I'm a disappointment. He loves me and maybe if you focused on the bigger picture you would be able to get more done." Astrid then said. "Well at least my mothers still alive and didn't die protecting a runt like she did for you." This made my blood boil and I yelled. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! MY DAD LOVES ME AS DID MY MOTHER AND THE ONLY DISSAPOINTMENT I SEE IS YOU." She then did something I didn't expect. She punched me right in the face, which would definitely give me a black eye. As I hit the ground I heard her father yell angrily. "ASTRID HOFFERSON." I slowly began to get up and enjoyed the sight of the look of terror on Astrid's face. I saw Mr. Hofferson run up to us with Gobber. They both glared at her as Gobber helped me up. Mr. Hofferson glared at his daughter before turning to me with an apologetic look as he said. "Hiccup I am so sorry for my daughters behavior and she will be- "I raised a hand to silence before giving one last glare at Astrid before walking away into the forest to get back to my hideout. As I walked away I heard yelling at Astrid about insulting and hitting the man who saved his life.

When I arrived back at the hideout it was still late so all of my dragons except Speedy were asleep. When Speedy saw me enter I'm guessing he saw my eye because he ran up to me with a concerned look. I smiled at him and gave him a scratch on the back of his neck as I said. "I'm okay Speedy just a little bruise that I need to get some ice on." I then walked over to the cold storage room and picked up a small block of ice and pressed it against my eye. I decided to go up to my room and get some more studying done since I could be up for a while holding this ice against my now black eye. I sighed as I felt the cold on my bruise. I sighed before I looked at Speedy and said. "You know it's times like these I wish I could stay away from the village." He gave me a look that clearly said. "Then why don't you just live here?" I responded by saying. "I can't live here because-" I cut myself off as I realized that nothing was stopping me from living here after all I did have everything I needed to survive and more. I would say I could live here for months and no one would find me since nobody ever comes this deep into the forest and if they do they probably wouldn't notice the cave entrance since it was so blended into the mountain. I rubbed my chin with my free hand and said. "You know what I think I will move in here since I have everything I need to live in comfort but I still need to tell my dad about it." I gave Speedy a pat on the head before saying. "I better go tell my dad that I'm moving out." I then ran to the cold storage room and dropped of the ice block before running up to my bedroom so I could write a letter to him since I knew he would never agree to it. Once I arrived I grabbed a parchment and my charcoal pencil and began writing the note. Once I was done the note read.

_Dear dad_

_By the time you read this I will be safely away from the village and in the little hideout I've made for when I need to get away from everything and from what happened tonight I'm going to be gone a long time. There is no need to worry however I will still be on Berk but I will leave the island from time to time to go explore the world and learn more things. I also have my own livestock and a ship to travel with so there's no need to worry about that. I got the ship when I found it wrecked on a beach but that's a story for another time so don't think I stole it. Anyway the reason I'm leaving for a while is because when Astrid hit me it made me realize how weak I really am and some people might still see me as Hiccup the Useless and that needs to change. I will be working out and studying to strengthen both my mind and body so I may become what a chief's heir should be. I will also leave letters for you to keep in contact and inform you about what is happening in my life and if you want to leave me a letter just put a it in a small pot outside the house door and I will collect it. Well I hope to hear from you soon dad._

_Sincerely your son_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third _

I then rolled the paper up and left the hideout to get to the village. Once I arrived I saw everyone was still rebuilding so I could sneak through the village without anyone noticing. I snuck up to my house and was about to open it when I heard my dad inside as he said. "I can't believe Hiccup missed the raid and here I thought he was becoming the son I always wanted." I then heard my uncle say. "Yeah brother if I were you I would find myself a new heir who isn't completely useless like that runt Hiccup." I then heard dad say. "You know what you're right. When he gets home I am going to have a long chat with him and tell him that if he doesn't shape up I'm finding a new heir." It was hearing this that made my inner love for my father and for this village die in one foul swoop. I turned around angrily and walked away while ripping the note up. As I walked away Gobber walked up and asked. "Hey Hiccup I can see that you're pretty angry right now and if it's about Astrid-" I cut him off and said. "No it's about that sorry excuse for a father I have and his dead beat brother." I saw the shocked look on Gobbers face as he asked. "Now what could they do to make you so mad?" I then told him what they said about me and when I was done I said. "Tell that waist of skin father of mine that he needs a new heir because now him and this retched village are dead to me." I then proceeded to walk back angrily to into the forest where Toothless was waiting so we could get back to what is now our home and luckily flying always calms me down.

Gobbers POV:

I stood there in utter shock at what Hiccup had told me but my shock quickly turned to anger directed toward Stoic and Spitlout for what they had said about Hiccup. I angrily began to march up to Stoics house but Astrids father Jacob Hofferson cut me off and asked. "Hey Gobber do you know where Hiccup went to?" I replied. "No I don't and after what his father and uncle said about him I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." He gave me a confused look before asking. "What did they say that was so bad?" I told him what Hiccup told me and saw him clench his fists and say through clenched teeth. "Let's go because right now I want to have a talk with those two morons." I nodded before we were off to the chief's house.

When we got there we heard them discussing Hiccup being replaced as heir so without hesitation I slammed the door open. I saw Stoic and Spitlout stand up in shock as Stoic asked. "What is the meaning of this?" I was about to reply but Jacob beat me to it by saying. "I'll tell you what the meaning of this is. It's the fact that Hiccup heard everything about you thinking he's nothing but a runt which caused him to decide run off." Spitlout then smiled and said. "Oh happy day we're finally rid of that little cowardly pest." I then got angry and said. "Hiccup is no coward." Stoic then stood up and asked. "And why is that?" Jacob then stepped in and said. "Well for starters he was here for the raid and took down more dragons tonight then you've taken down in three raids all together. Also while I was fighting a gronkle a nadder shot some of its spikes at my back. I didn't see them coming because I was so busy with the gronkle but Hiccup pushed me out of the way before they hit me and doing so he risked his own life to save mine." They looked at him in shock as Stoic sat back in his chair in shock and asked. "How do you know he's run off?" I replied. "I walked into him and he told me what you said about him and that you need to find a new heir because you and the village are now dead to him before he walked into the forest. Now who told you Hiccup wasn't at the raid?" Spitlout stood up and said in an angry voice. "It was my son whom I must have a word with." Jacob then asked. "Why would he do this?" Spitlout then said. "Probably because he knew Stoic would consider Hiccup an unworthy heir and make him his new heir and disown Hiccup." Stoic and Spitlout then began to leave so I asked. "Where are you two going?" Stoic replied. "I'm going to gather a search party for Hiccup." Spitlout then cracked his knuckles and said. "And I'm going to have a word with my idiotic son who may have sent his cousin into great danger." I nodded before me and Jacob then left to go look for Hiccup.

Hiccups POV:

When I arrived back I saw that the sun was beginning to rise so I figured I might as well get started with my day. I decided to start with taking care of the animals so I went into their holding pens with jugs and a basket. I started with collecting the eggs and found that my chickens had been busy since I now had twenty eggs not counting the ones I got yesterday but I left some eggs for the chickens so they could breed and I would have some more chickens. I then milked my yaks and like yesterday put them into some of the jugs I had and then had two jugs of milk that were ready to be put in cold storage. I then took some of the hay I left by the door and fed it to the sheep and yaks before I grabbed the eggs and milk and left to cold storage. Once I entered cold storage I shivered at how cold it was but it made me smile since it was keeping the food fresh. I placed the eggs and milk with the rest of the food before I left the room. As I left I came face to face with Toothless who was standing in front of the rest of my dragons who were all looking at me expectantly. I ran a hand through my hair and said. "Good morning all and I take it you all want breakfast." They all growled in approval. I sighed before getting the baskets on them and got on Toothless before we were off.

Two hours later

There were now two piles of fish in the middle of the cave. The larger one was for the dragons to eat while the smaller one was for cold storage. As the dragons ate I moved my fish into the cold storage room except for one, which I had for breakfast. As I ate I went over what I had to do today like how I had to make different saddles for different activities for my different dragons. I also had to take stock on all my food and come up with a way to cover up my caves sea entrance and forest entrance so nobody could find me. Another thing I needed to do was find uses for some of my dragons since I didn't want them lounging around the cave all day and I already found uses for some like how Violet could help me in the forge by melting the metal or how Diggs could help renovate the place or how Bladewing could help me gather wood or how Toothless helps keep the other dragons in line. I sighed before looking over to my dragons and rubbed my chin in thought of how I could use their abilities to my advantages.

I as I looked at my dragons I let my imagination wonder and as I did I let out a sigh before I said. "Man do I have a lot of work to do." I then looked at my dragons and stood up before walking up to them and saying. "Okay guys we've got a lot of work to do and I'm going to need everyone's help." They all roared in understanding. I then proceeded to tell them each where to wait for me before I sighed and said. "This is going to be rough." I then walked off to the target range where Sharpshot was waiting for me. **(AN:Sorry I don't know how to describe the training.)**

12 hours later

I collapsed on my bed in exhaustion from all the dragon training and work I had done today but like the last renovations it was all worth it as I now had excellent trained dragons that were truly going to be a great help around the place and I learnt a few new things about them along with the new things I've made to help me out. For starters I learnt about the different metals that I could make out of Coals lava when I feed him different rocks like a see through metal that is made when I give her sandstone and I used it to make me two large windows that took up the middle of the walls in my room with one looking out towards the sea and the other looking into my garden which gave me great views of both of them and I loved them. Another rock, which had an orange color, that makes a very strong but light metal, which I named Gronkle iron and made a few fine swords, daggers, hammers, skinning knives, axes and bola balls out of along with a special foldup shield with a drawing of Toothless on it. **(AN: Like the shield from Percy Jackson and the lightning thief.)**I kept track of what types of metal these stones make by writing down the type of metal they make and put it on my forges wall with a rock that makes it in front of it.

Sharpshot was a bit of a tricky case since he wouldn't pay attention at times but we were able to improve his aim greatly as he could now hit targets on the ground and in the air. I used his new aim to my advantage by training him to light the torches I had along with my fireplaces at night. During his training he also made it a habit of resting on my shoulders when I was around but I didn't mind because I rather enjoyed having him there to keep me company.

Diggs as always was a great help with renovations to the cave. I had him enlarge the cove so I would be able to plant more plants when I wanted to. I also had him dig a large hole on the side of the cove against the wall where I hadn't planted any seeds since the shade wouldn't allow the plants to get any sun and had him dig around the cove's sides to make a river around the cove before I had him dig an under water tunnel into the side of the cliff at the sea entrance which lead to the lake so Scaulder would be able to swim in and water the plants. Finally I had him enlarge the dragon's den and dig caves on higher levels for him and the other dragons to sleep in so they each got their own nest. I also had him dig tunnels under the village so I could get around the village if I needed to get some stuff from the village but I still needed to add village trapdoor exits so I could enter and leave the village easily but I knew I would have to wait till some of the people left the village so I could do it without anyone knowing.

Scaulder was a great asset with the garden because of the water tunnel to the garden he can water my plants so it saves me some trouble of doing it. He is also a great help with my ship since he makes sure it stays in the cave when I forget to tie it to the dock and he helps take it out and bring it back in when I've gone on a boating trip. Finally if any fishing boats get too close to the sea cave he'll scare them off for me. I knew that with him my sea entrance wouldn't be found so it helped keep the worry of someone finding it relaxed.

For Scorch I was able to train him to keep the hideout warm on cold nights by heating up his body in front of small tunnels in the ceiling which have metal walls which lead to different rooms in the hide out. Also during lunch he helped me cook my fish from cold storage on his skin. When I tried it the fish it was delicious so I knew I would do this again in the future.

For Angel I've trained her to stand guard outside the cave entrance and to hypnotize any wondering Vikings so if they see the cave they'll forget about it. Which makes me feel a little more secure. Along with the guards I also have Thunder and I've decided to have him also stand watch but be like an alarm or use his roar to scare Vikings off. I also have Smokey who I've trained to mislead Vikings by covering them in smoke followed by leading them a stray.

For Violet I've trained to help me forge by using her flame to melt the metal and maybe use her spikes for weapons such as spears, arrows or maybe keep them as they are and I've also had some of her spikes stabbed into the wall for hooks to hang my tools, weapons and clothes on the walls.

For my Snaptrap I read in the book of dragons that they were good at taking care of plants and love to play in the rain and in the mud so I've trained her to keep an eye on the garden and take care of the it for when plants start to grow. This was a little difficult to train her because the heads were very mischievous and took great pleasure in making me jump and run around for my book, which I was taking, notes in.

For Bladewing I've trained him to chop down trees for me when I need wood and bring them back and help me cut them with his sharp wings. It was a tough job though because before I did any of the training I had to rip out another rotten tooth, which was right at the back of his mouth, so I had to lean right in and hold my breath so I wouldn't have to smell his breath.

For Speedy I'm planning on having him accompany on night trips to the village so if anyone's near he can take care of them for me and I've also been able to get some of his venom by draining it from his tail and into a jug to use it in some darts incase I ever need them in battle or stealth attacks.

For lightning I've trained him to help Sharpshot and me with target practice since he's got great accuracy and I've also trained him to help scare off nosy ships with Scaulder by shooting lightning near them to make them think Thor doesn't want them there.

Bones inspired me to create my own bone armor and when I told him about it he got me the bones himself and even helped me put it together. I took the liberty of covering the bones in Gronkle iron to strengthen them. I now had four finely made suits of armor for different things which were Formal armor for formal events, hunting armor for when I go out hunting, stealth armor for when I sneak into the village at night and battle armor for battles and wars. Each suit of armor was designed differently with different devices for their different purposes of course.

My formal armor was a full body armor without the helmet and gloves with a smooth full scale body also the metal it was made of reflected a bit of light so it shined and had two hidden daggers in the waists incase things got bad at the event I wore it to. My hunting armor was painted moss green, wood brown and black to help me become camouflaged and it also had a helmet which completely covered my face which was painted the same way as the armor and it had a round top with leaves and branches stuck on so it would blend in better in bushes and for the armors weaponry I had a dagger in a the leg, a bow which had a base made of bone covered in gronkle iron instead of wood which rested on the back of the armor with arrows with nadder spikes for tips and I didn't use the bow and arrows I found on the ship because I plan to use those for practice, I also made a blowpipe made from bone and covered in gronkle iron like the bow and the armor also had a bola launcher on top of each wrist along with a satchel attached on the bottom of the its back so I will be able to carry smaller kills around with less trouble. My stealth gear was full body armor with a black hood, black gloves and a black mask and the armor is completely black so I could blend into the darkness of the shadows and for its weapons it has a small dagger attached to the back, two rolls of rope so I could tie up anyone I need to take down and a grappling hook on the top of my right wrist which I made using Scorches rotten tooth as the hook and the reason I made one was for a quick escape. Finally there is my battle armor, which doubled as flying gear for when I fly Toothless. This armor like the others was gronkle iron covered bones put together except it had a scale from each of my dragons so I would always have a piece of them with me in battle. The armor covered me from my shoulders to my feet and was painted pure black with red marking in the shapes of a serpent going around the each arm and a belt buckle that had Toothless on it. **(Like the marking on Hiccups shield from dragon defenders of berk) **For the gear it had a harness around the waist along with a few weapons since it is made for battle. For the weapons I had the sword I made which I would remove from the armor when I wasn't using it so I could practice but it still had a sheath on the back for it on the back, a bow like my hunting bow with the same type of arrows, a bola launcher on the top of each wrist, a mini arrow launcher on the bottom of my left wrist, a fold up shield with Toothless on it** (Like the one from Percy Jackson and the lightning thief.)**, two daggers on each waist, two mini axes with the daggers a leather whip with a sharp blade at the end which could stab a man then be pulled back safely**, **gronkle iron knuckles for a powerful punchand a hidden blade on the bottom of my right wrist **(Like the ones from Assassins creed) **so all in all this armor was practically a weapon itself. Each piece of armor was nowplaced in a hole in the wall on stands that I set up for them so they'd be ready when I needed them.

I also tried on a few of the clothes that were on the ship and found them very comfortable so I decided to wear them at times when my regular clothes need to be washed. I also made a few extra weapons incase of an emergency and made a weapons storage room for them. I was also able to cover up the entrance to my cave with a large boulder, which my dragons could move from the inside so nobody would ever find my new home. In the end I felt that it was a good day and the complete and utter exhaustion I was experiencing was all worth it. I then felt myself fade into the sweet embrace that was sleep.

**AN: Hello I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and Ember Neutron what in the world makes you think Hiccup is going to start singing? Anyway sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy so until next time enjoy life.**


	5. Chapter 5

The new Hiccup

Hiccups POV:

I woke up and got out of bed before I stretched out my limbs. I then decided I should go take a bath since it had been a while since I had taken a bath. I then walked downstairs to see my dragons waiting for me to give them breakfast. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and said. "Well I guess my bath will have to wait." I then went and got their saddles before I put them on my dragons. I then went over to my battle and flight armor and felt the smooth painted metal. I felt the cold metal on my fingers and realized this would be its first test flight. I was a little worried about it but I shook my worry off and took it off its stand. I put it on and realized that it was light on my body and surprisingly comfortable since it practically hugged my body. I walked around a bit to get used to the feeling of the armor before I went over to my dragons who looked surprised to see me with all these weapons on me but I soothed their nerves when I said. "Let's get out of this cave and do some fishing." They all roared in approval before I hopped on Toothless and we were out of the cave.

Half an hour later

We returned with one of the biggest catches I've ever seen and I'm guessing it's because the baskets on the saddles were a lot bigger then the regular baskets we used to use. Also the armors test went well but it didn't quite feel right to fly so peacefully in armor built for battle. It was then I decided to make armor for flight and only use the battle armor when I was heading into a battle. The pile of fish we had was quite large and I knew we would definitely have leftovers for tonight which made me smile but I saw the hungry stares the dragons were giving the fish so I quickly grabbed a decent sized one and had Hookfang cook it on his skin before I had breakfast and the dragons sunk their teeth into the pile.

Once we were done eating I told everyone to rest up so I could go take care of the animals before I took a bath. I walked into the animal pens and grabbed some hay and chicken feed. I gave the chickens their food, fed my yaks and sheep before I milked my female yak and like yesterday putting the milk into jugs and into cold storage. Once my animals were taken care of I went into the weight room and began to work out which I knew I'd be doing for a long time. When I was done I went into the hot spring room I removed all my armor before I got into the hot waters and relaxed into it. As I relaxed I began to plan what I would do with all my free time besides chores, spruce up the place and train. There was a deserted island I have wanted to explore but never could since my dad never let me leave the island. I also had a lot of ideas for new inventions so I need to draw up some plans. I decided I'd first visit the island with Toothless and do some exploring before coming home and drawing up some plans. I also had all those maps to different places beyond the archipelago so after I get some muscles and fighting skills I'll go see some of them.

I relaxed in the hot springs for another five minutes before I got out, dried off and got back into my flight armor. I then went into the main room and called Toothless over. When he came I said. "Okay bud you and I are going on a trip." He growled happily at this before I looked at the others who were lounging around and said. "Hey guys me and Toothless are going out for a flight and we'll be back later okay?" They growled in approval before I hopped on to Toothless's back and we took off.

Ten minutes late

Toothless and me landed on the island and began to explore the forest. We explored for five minutes before we came across a large dead wolf. I walked up to it and saw a large snake bite on its neck. I shook my head and said. "Poor thing." I then heard Toothless coo. I looked at him and saw him looking at a bush so I asked. "What is it bud?" he pointed into the bushes with his nose so I walked over to him and slowly removed the bushes. I gasped at the sight, as there was a small black wolf cub and a small white wolf cub lying there whimpering. I gently picked up the black cub and examined it before I figured it was only two weeks old by its size and weight and was a male. I looked at Toothless and said. "We can't just leave them out here they'll die." Toothless growled in agreement before I picked up the small white pup only to see it was a girl. I smiled and said. "Well bud looks like we'll have some explaining to do when we get home." He gave a nod at this before I gently placed them in my satchel and got on Toothless slowly before we gently took off and went home.

When we got there all my daytime dragons were waiting for us. I got off Toothless and took out the wolf cubs. The dragons stared at them curiously before I said. "Say hello to the newest members of our little group." They all purred hearing this before I said. "Okay guys I need to go get them some milk to drink so keep an eye on them until I get back." I gently placed them on Toothless's opened out wing before going to cold storage. I brought out a jug of yaks milk and picked up a big spoon.

When I arrived back I saw the wolf cubs resting on Toothless's wing while my other dragons were doing what I told them and kept an eye on the wolf pups. I smiled and shook my head before I walked over to Toothless and said. "Okay time to feed these little guys." I slowly put some milk into the spoon and pushed it towards the pups. They slowly crawled up to the spoon whining and gently began sipping it. I smiled and continued this process until they were full and said. "Well now that you two are done eating it's time for some names." I looked at the black pup and rubbed my chin in thought before snapping my fingers and said. "How about Shadow?" He let out a whimper as if saying yes. I smiled before I looked at the white pup and said. "Now what should we name you little lady?" I gently picked her up and examined her before saying. "Why don't we go with Snowflake?" She whimpered at this like her brother so I took it as a yes. I smiled then gently put her down, looked at my dragons and said. "Okay guys I have to go make these little ones some beds so I'll need you guys to watch them a bit longer okay." They all growled in understanding before I went to work on the beds. When I was done I had weaved two large baskets and made two large pillows using the materials I had and sheep's wool, which they would grow into. Shadows pillow was a dark navy blue like the night sky while Snowflake had a gentle light pink one. Each bed also had blankets that matched the color of the pillow so the pups could keep warm. I went back downstairs and saw my dragons walking around doing their own thing while Toothless was sleeping with the pups still on his wing. I smiled at them and gently petted them as I said. "We've got a big adventure ahead of us." They whimpered in reply before I gently picked them both up and took them to their beds where I tucked them in and went downstairs to continue with my day.

Seven months later

I dodged some of Violets spikes that were launched at me, sliced two stray ones and caught one just inches from my face and smiled before dropping the spike and saying. "Okay girl that's enough for today." She crooned expectantly and I chuckled before I tossed her a fish as we walked out of the training room which was a large circular room with a wooden plank floor I had Diggs make two weeks after I moved into the cave and this was just one of the things that had changed as there are a lot more things that have changed since I first moved into the cave.

Some of the things that have changed are my garden began to grow plants that would be ready for harvest in a few more weeks but the trees were still growing and I trained some of my other dragons to water them so Scaulder could relax a bit.

I had also finished up the tunnels under the village by making them go all over the island so I could get anywhere whenever I wanted to, putting in support beams and adding in the trapdoors with reinforced locks made out of Gronkle iron so I was the only human who could use them and to help add a little speed to traveling by having Diggs widen them so we could both fit in them easily and made him a new saddle with a special shield around the top of it with a glass front for the top of his head so whenever I needed to get to a part of the island I hopped on him and had him take me through the tunnels to that location so fast that I can get from my home to the village in two minutes and he knew these tunnels better than anyone so all I had to do was tell him where I wanted to go and he would take me , my armory was now filled with different types of weapons ready for combat, my dragons had become much closer to me and each other, my cold storage room was full with fish, water, milk, boar meat and eggs, my chickens, sheep and yaks had been breeding so I now had twenty chickens, a yak pregnant with what I would say is three baby yaks and a two pregnant sheep each with twins, my art gallery now had wooden pedestals which my vases all rested on, I had also built a large fire pit in the middle of the entrance cave with a stone path around it which also splits into different paths which each lead to the entrance of a different room, I enlarged the dock so it could hold more ships as well and had Digs dig a large cave which I gave a cage door so it could serve as a timeout room for my dragons when they had tantrums. I also made new statues of other gods such as Thor, Freya, Magni, Frey, Idum, Sif and even Loki, which were each placed them against the walls of my Odin room so it looked like they were on standing by him. I also now had an inventing room where I would design new inventions and put them together and with my mind the sky's the limit for new ideas. One of my favorite inventions was something I call the Thunder Ear, which allows me to hear things at long distances. I had also built a small room above the forest entrance to my cave with a small window so I could see if anyone was coming. I had also replaced the rock blocking the forest entrance with a double door made out of pure gronkle iron and painted a picture of Toothless on it like the picture on my shield and I wasn't worried about anyone finding it since nobody comes out this far and if anyone did my dragons would chase them off. I also installed doors made of gronkle iron to all the rooms with labels above them. I had also changed my sword a bit by modifying it so I'm able to put speed stinger venom into the blade by opening up a small hole in the top of the handle and pouring the venom in so it goes into the blade and anyone who gets cut by the tip is paralyzed and I did the same thing with my battle armors daggers and axes. My battle armor itself had also been changed a bit like how I added a helmet to it with a skull painted face on the front with dragon teeth from dead dragons from bone island as the teeth of the skull, I also added spikes to the shoulders and sowed the scales from my dragons into the arms so I looked like a demon when wearing it. I had also built a suit of armor for flying and one for casual things like if I'm walking in a regular place. The flying armor was like my other armor so it was full body armor made of pure gronkle iron. I painted it black so it would blend in with Toothless when I rode him, it had a belt buckle with him on it, a harness, leather fingerless gloves, and a helmet that looked a bit like Toothless's head except with a brown leather mouth peace. **(Like the helmet he wears in How to train your dragon 2) **It worked perfectly for its purpose and it helped prevent saddle chafing. My casual armor was full body armor like the rest but I had thinned the bones I used to make it down so they were thinner so the armor wasn't so thick, it was painted black which I felt was my color these days, it has a dagger attached to the left thigh incase I ran into trouble, a satchel on the right thigh to hold stuff, a mini crossbow on top of the right knuckle which I'm able to make pop out when I clench my fist while the left wrist had mini speedstinger venom covered arrows, a belt buckle with Toothless on it, leather undercoating, black leather boots and gloves. All in all it was comfortable, I'm able to move fast in it, I'm able to defend myself with it and it didn't really stick out.

My cave, weapons and armor weren't the only things that changed though as I had also changed quite a bit in these past few months like for starters I was now far more muscular then I used to be and unlike Snotlout I was all muscle and he was half muscle and half fat. I had also become great with the sword and I believe I'd be able to take down an opponent twice my size. Another combat skill I had improved was my archery skills as I could now hit a target two miles away as if it was nothing. My blacksmithing skills had also improved amazingly to the point where I would say I was better than Gobber. I had also mastered a few new languages from the books I had so I would be able to speak to some foreigners in their native tongue and I had also become a skilled hunter so boars beware. All in all life had never been better for me but at times I wondered how things were going back in the village since I rarely go there and when I do it's at night so everyone's asleep.

Shadow and Snowflake had also grown up into powerful wolves that were up to my waist in height. I had a tough time teaching them how to hunt at first but now I take them on all my hunting trips because they always bring down the prey easily and it keeps them in shape. Also they were always kind and loving to the dragons and me since we raised them but they were aggressive to people I told them to attack. I remember one time we snuck into the village via tunnels and saw Snotlout bad mouthing me. I suck Shadow on him for that and I have to say I did not know my dear cousin could run so fast but he wasn't fast enough so Shadow returned home with a large piece of the back of my cousins pants in his mouth. As for their personalities Shadow is quite aggressive, brave and protective of the dragons, his sister and me. Snowflake was quite playful and loved it whenever we spent time playing in the garden. Also when she was a pup she used to climb into my bed and sleep on my chest if she got nervous and she still does sometimes except now she just lies down on the bed and rests her head on my lap and it is absolutely adorable. She also wasn't as aggressive as her brother but if I told her to attack someone or if she was protecting the dragons, her brother or me she could make her brother look like a pup when he fights. I also made them both collars that matched the color of their beds and their collars each had metal tags with their names on them along with matching leashes for when I visit other villages so I could keep them from wondering. I even made a special whistle to signal them to come to my location which inspired me to make a whistle for each of my dragons as well so every dragon species got its own whistle.

I had just finished doing inventory of all the food and let out a sigh as I went outside to the garden to enjoy the sun a bit. I lay down on the soft grass and enjoyed the feeling of the sun for a few minutes before I felt a shadow fall over me. I opened my eyes to see Snowflake looking down on me with an excited glint in her eyes and a stick in her mouth. I sighed knowing this meant she wanted to play so I got up and said. "Okay girl we'll play now." I gently took the stick and threw it across the cove. Snowflake immediately chased after it and brought it back to me. We did this for ten minutes before I decided I should get out of the sun and do some studying for a trip I was planning. I gave Snowflake a pat on the head before walking back inside the cave. I walked past Shadow who was chasing a flying Smoky and went into the library to go over a map I had. I went over to the table with the map on it and went over it. It was the map to an unknown land which had yet to be explored but from the notes on the map I can tell it's mostly jungle but I'm hoping to find some new knowledge while there and possibly make some new allies if anyone lives there. I knew it would be a long trip so I've been planning this trip for a while now by plotting a course to the location, saving up food for the journey, setting up the ship for the trip, practicing with my weapons incase I run into trouble, building a harness for Scaulder so he could pull the boat and even built myself some new suits of armor. One for boating while the other was for the jungle. The boating armor I made so I would be ready on my ship if I ran into some trouble like pirates or a storm and because for some reason I feel naked if I'm not wearing armor. This armor was full body armor made of pure Gronkle iron that has been painted ocean blue. It has its own sword on the back that injects speed stinger venom like my other swords except this one had an ocean blue gem in the end of the hilt, it's own foldup shield built in to the left arm with Scaulders head engraved and painted on the chest plate, around the waist is a belt which holds some tools that I may need to make repairs to the ship, Speed stinger injecting hidden blades in the wrists and boots and a flying harness. The jungle armor was like my other armor so it was full body armor so no dangerous animals could kill me easily. For equipment it has a machete on the left thigh for cutting away the plant life and if necessary to be used as a weapon, a satchel on the lower back to carry things I pick up things like for example fruits and seeds, on the chest it has a dagger incase I needed to defend myself against an animal or skin one, also on the chest I have a gutting knife and some throwing knives for when I want to go fishing, on the back it has a hand made bow with arrows like the ones I use to hunt boar and a rolled up fishing net, the boots and wrist had retractable blades which I can use to either defend myself or climb up trees or mountains by stabbing them in to help me get a good grip, on the right thigh it has a leather whip to drive off animals or to allow me to swing from trees, on the left arm it has a fold up shield and in the satchel it also had a blank paged journal and charcoal pencil for me to draw in and to take notes of the things I see in the jungle. I still did have one last thing that I needed to take care of however and it was probably be the toughest part of getting ready for this trip and that was telling everyone about it.

I slowly exited the library and called everyone over. Once everyone was present I said. "Okay everyone for the past few days I have been preparing for a trip to a distant land and I'm going to be gone a few weeks." They all gave whines as if begging me not to go. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I said. "Listen I know it's a long time but there's a big world out there to explore and when I come back I may have some new friends for us with some new ideas for new games and obstacle courses." Their heads perked up at this since they all loved meeting new creatures, testing out my obstacle courses and playing new games. My dragons reluctantly nodded in defeat saying that I could go but Shadow and Snowflake stood right next to me which basically meant they were coming with me no matter what. I sighed and rubbed their heads as I said. "Okay you two can come with." Toothless then came up and gave me a look that clearly said. "You aren't going anywhere without me." I smiled and said. "Don't worry bud I wouldn't go without yah." I then looked at my other dragons and said. "Okay everyone while I'm away take care of the hideout and Scaulder I'm going to need you to come with us to pull the boat okay." He growled in understanding before I turned to everyone and said. "I'm setting sail tomorrow so let's enjoy today." They all roared in approval before we began playing our day away.

Next day

I just finished hooking Scaulder up to the ship in his harness and loading the ship with Shadow, Snowflake and Toothless. The other things I had on the ship were my journal, my, flying armor, jungle armor, stealth armor, casual armor,

Some extra weapons, my fishing pole, a fishing net and a few barrels with enough food to last us weeks. I got on my ship, lifted the anchor before I looked at all my dragons who were staying and yelled. "Bye guys. We'll see you in a few weeks and do me a favor and try not to burn the place down while we're gone." They roared in reply before I signaled Scaulder to start pulling. We then left the cave and were out into the sunshine. I took a big whiff of the salty air and said. "Smells like adventure ahead of us?" I then went to get some work done on the ship.

One week later

**(AN:I know it would take longer but I don't want him to take so long on the trip and he has a Scauldren pulling his ship to speed it up so cut me some slack.)**

We've been out at sea for a week now and I could tell that we were getting close to land since there were birds flying around. It was late afternoon and I was sitting in my cabin when I heard Toothless roar. I ran out to see him staring at dry land in the distance. I smiled and said. "We're finally here." I walked up to the front of the deck and took out a spyglass and saw it was dense jungle ahead but there was a river we could fit into so I directed Scaulder into it. As we entered I took the time to admire the beauty of the jungles plants but as I did I thought I saw someone running through the jungle. I shrugged it off and just continued looking at the beautiful scenery. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the jungles animals that I hope to see soon and also enjoyed the cool shade the trees provided. I enjoyed it for a few more minutes before I heard what sounded like a branch breaking followed by a thump on deck. I turned towards the sound of the thump and saw a young girl I would say about the age of Gustav Larson age with tan skin, in strange looking clothing, black hair and a painted face. I saw Shadow, Snowflake and Toothless slowly approaching the girl surrounding her. As she got up she rubbed her head but as she got up Shadow and Snowflake growled at her while Toothless looked at her curiously. She immediately backed up against the ships railing in fear when she saw them. I walked up to Shadow and Snowflake and gently stroked their heads signaling them to calm down. Once they stopped growling I slowly approached the girl and kneeled down before I said in a gentle voice. "Don't worry nobodies going to hurt you." She still seemed on edge before I heard her stomach growl. I let out a small chuckle before I walked up to a nearby food barrel and pulled out an apple. I then offered it to her but she refused. I knew it was because she doesn't trust me so to show her it was safe I took a bite out of the apple and ate it before I slowly handed it to the girl who slowly took it and proceeded to eat it slowly. When she was done she smiled at me and I smiled back at her before I asked. "Where do you live?" She seemed confused by what I was asking. I guessed it was because she didn't understand what I was saying. I then rubbed my hand on my chin in thought of how we could communicate. I then began acting out different things to try and communicate with her. She then spoke in a language that I didn't recognize. I was about to tell her I didn't understand before she got up and pointed in a direction in the river. I guess she wanted me to take her there so I had Scaulder turn that direction.

We traveled for half an hour and it was starting to get dark before I saw what could possibly have been the most amazing thing ever. There was a small village surrounded by larger buildings that were all centered around a huge triangular structure which I would guess is a temple. We continued towards the village and as we did I saw the young girl was getting more and more excited. Once we docked I let the board down and left the boat with the Toothless, my wolves and the girl by my side. I didn't see anyone around as we got off the ship so the Village looked pretty much abandoned. The girl ran off into the village so I took the time to take Scaulders harness of him. As I did he suddenly let out a growl, as did Toothless and my wolves. I slowly turned around and saw a large group of people staring at me curiously but some had spears and other weapons with them so I kept my guard up but the little girl was standing in front of the crowd holding the hand of a large man who was dressed in some odd robes which I guess were the clothes they wore here. She smiled at me before bringing the large man over to me. My dragons and wolves seemed on edge but I signaled them to stay calm. When the girl and man were right in front of me the young girl said something I didn't understand to the man right before he looked at me, smiled and had me in a hug as he spoke in a the same language as the girl. I didn't know what he was saying so I just went with it. Once he put me down I said. "I'm sorry but I don't understand you. Do you have anyone who speaks my language?" He smiled at me and said. "That would be me my friend. I apologies for earlier I had no idea you didn't speak the language of my people. I was just so happy that you brought my daughter back to me for she has been missing for three days." I gasped and asked. "How do you know my language?" He replied. "Well you see I am the emperor of these people and I had a desire to learn new things that would help my people and your language is one of them. I learnt it from a stranger who washed up on our shores one day a few years ago but he is gone now." I smiled and said. "Well I'm glad you know my language or these next few days would have been difficult." He smiled before saying. "Well my name is Gukumatz and I am the emperor of these people and you are?" I replied. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." He smiled before looking at his people and said something in his language to them before they burst out cheering. I looked at Gukumatz and asked. "What did you say?" He replied. "I told them to light the fires because tonight in honor of my daughters safe return and you saving her we celebrate and I want you to be at the celebration and you are free to bring your animals and dragons." I gave him a smile before I said. "Thanks but how is Scaulder going to get there?" He replied. "I'm guessing Scaulder is that dragon in the water." I nodded before he said. "Don't worry I'll have some people bring him some fish and arrange you a house near the river where he'll sleep." I then replied. "Oh you don't have to give me a house to sleep in I'm happy with sleeping on my boat." He smiled before putting his hand on my shoulder and said. "I insist after all you saved the life of my daughter." I then realized that I couldn't say no to the emperor so I agreed. He then said. "I'll have someone escort you there after we eat." I nodded before I looked at Scaulder and said. "Someone will bring you some nice tasty fish big guy so just wait here and don't eat anyone." He growled in understanding before I was lead away by Gukumatz.

We arrived at a large building that I'm guessing Gukumatz palace. He lead me to a large room with a plenty of tables with one long table assorted with all sorts of food I took a plate and began to dish up for myself and grabbed some food for Toothless and my wolves. Soon enough other people began getting food, talking, dancing or sitting at tables. Gukumatz lead me to one large table at the front of the room and sat me down next to him while Toothless and my wolves sat behind us. Before I began to eat I threw Toothless, Shadow and Snowflake some pieces of meat I got from the table. I then picked up a leg of some bird that was on the table and took a bite and found it to be quite delicious. Gukumatz then asked. "Do you like it?" I nodded and said. "It's quit delicious. May I ask what it is?" He replied. "It is a bird we call turkey. Now may I ask you a question?" I replied.. "Of course." He then asked. "Why did you come to this land?" I sighed and said. "Well as much as I love my home I wanted to travel to other lands out of the archipelago, meet new people, get new things, get new animal species, learn more customs, get new fruits, get new plants, discover new species of dragon-" He cut me off and said. "Did you say dragon?" I nodded and said in a confused tone. "Yeah. Why?" He smiled and said. "We have a dragon species here that I think you are going to find interesting." I smiled and asked. "When can I see it?" He replied. "After we are done eating." I smiled before we proceeded to enjoy the meal.

Once we were done eating Gukumatz took me to a large temple. When we reached the steps of the temple he looked at me and said. "I'm afraid you and I will have to continue on our own." I nodded and looked at Toothless and my wolvers and said. "Stay down here guys I'll be out soon." Toothless growled at this while Shadow and Snowflake sat down. I smiled at them before me and Gukumatz continued up the stairs. As we reached the door he looked at me and said. "This dragon species we call Amphiptere but this one is named Quetzalcoatl and we consider him one of our gods so be respectful of it and show it you mean no harm when you meet it." I nodded before he slowly opened the doors as entered the temple. When we entered I saw we were entering a large hall. On the walls there were different carvings and marks. I would have sat down to admire them but we continued to go deeper into the hall. When we reached the end of the long hall I saw some steps leading up to a large entrance to a dimly lit room. Gukumatz then said. "You will have to continue on your own my friend but don't worry I will wait here for you." I nodded before heading up the stairs.

As I reached the top of the stairs I looked into the room and saw an alter with what looked to be a large coiled up snake with bright green scales resting on it. I slowly approached the alter before saying. "Hello." The coils on the alter began to move around until a head came out. It looked at me before spreading bright green-feathered wings and letting out a large roar as if asking. "Who are you?" I then remembered that Gukumatz said I should show this dragon respect and that I mean no harm so I took my sword and shield and dropped threw them to the side before I put my hands up to show I'm not armed and gently said. "Easy Quetzalcoatl I'm not here to hurt you." He still seemed on edge. I slowly walked up to him and took off my gloves before dropping them to the ground to show my hands before I slowly gave a bow. It Quetzalcoatl now just looked at me curiously before I continued towards him slowly with my hands up while whispering. "Easy there I want us to be friends." I then stretched out my arm and held up my hand and looked away. I then felt Quetzalcoatl press his nose against mine before I looked at Quetzalcoatl and smiled. Quetzalcoatl then looked at me and I could have sworn I saw him smile at me before heading back to the alter. I smiled and said. "Goodnight Quetzalcoatl I'll visit some other time." I then picked up my discarded gloves and weapons left the room. Gukumatz was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs like he said he would and asked. "How did it go?" I replied. "I would say pretty good." He smiled and said. "Well you are free to visit any time you like." I smiled and said. "Thank you. I'll be sure to visit as often as I can." He then clapped his hands and said. "Now onto other matters. What are you planning to do tomorrow?" We began to leave as I replied. "Well I was hoping I could explore the town a bit with Toothless, Snowflake and Shadow so I could possibly learn a few things about the way you people live and some of your customs." Gukumatz smiled at me before he said. "If you like I could also teach you our language, Gods and wonders of the jungle." I smiled and said. "I'd like that." As we reached left he said. "Now onto where you will be sleeping." We reached the bottom of the temple steps where Toothless and my wolves were waiting. When they saw us Toothless let out a happy growl while Shadow and Snowflake barked happily. I smiled before Gukumaz said. "Follow me to your room please." I nodded before we began to walk.

We arrived back at the building where we ate a few moments ago and it was now that I realized that the building next to a large river. Gukumatz lead us down a hall and up a few flights of stairs before we came to a rather large room with a bed, side table, some torches, scrolls, a table against the side of the wall with bowl of fruit on it along with a chair and also two sleeping baskets and a window on the far side of the wall. Gukumatz then looked at me and said. "This will be your room for your stay with my people. I hope you like it." I looked at Gukumatz and smiled before I said. "It's perfect. Thank you for your kindness." He smiled and said. "You saved my little girl Hiccup. It's the least I can do." I replied. "Oh it really wasn't that big a deal she just fell onto my ship." He smiled and said. "But you also brought her home to me." He then patted my back and said. "Now get some sleep something tells me you're going to want to explore tomorrow." He then left so I removed my armor and made a mental note to get my other armor of the ship tomorrow before I said. "Goodnight to my animals before getting into bed and going to sleep.

Morning

I woke up to Snowflakes wet sloppy licks. I laughed and pushed her away as I sat up and said. "Okay girl I'm up! I'm up!" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw Toothless, Snowflake and Shadow all staring at me with looks that clearly said 'hurry up we want breakfast' I chuckled at them before saying. "Alright just let me get some clothes on." I then heard a growl from outside the window. I walked over to it only to find Scaulder looking through it. I chuckled and gave him a pet on the nose as I said. "Good morning to you to big guy." He then gave me a lick before I laughed and said. "Okay big guy I'll talk to Gukumatz about having some nice yummy fish delivered to you." He growled in approval before I turned away from the window and got my boating armor back on since my other armor is still on the ship. I left the room with Toothless and my wolves following me.

We started by heading down to the bottom of the steps. When we got to the bottom a woman dressed in bright colored clothing that seemed to be waiting. She did a gesture with her hands signaling us to follow her. We did so as she led us to the large room where Gukumatz and his daughter were sitting around a table full of food. Gukumatz smiled at me and said. "Good morning Hiccup." I smiled and said. "Good morning Gukumatz." I sat down in an empty chair as he asked. "So what are you planning to do today may I ask?" I replied. "Well I'm planning to unload my other suits of armor from my ship before taking Toothless for a flight over this lovely town before exploring it a bit with Toothless, Shadow and Snowflake and then I'm hoping you could start to help me study about your peoples customs and languages a bit before visiting Quetzalcoatl and then see what else there is to do." He smiled at me before saying. "I see you already have most of your day planned out. Don't worry I'll make time to help you learn about my people and the way of the Mayans. Oh and by the way your scauldren has been fed this morning so don't worry" I smiled before I said. "Thank you." I then grabbed some food from the table and gave some meat to Toothless and my wolves. I then began to eat and as I did I noticed Gukumatz daughter pat him on the arm and as he looked at her she said something in Mayan. He smiled at her before he looked at me and said. "Hiccup if it's not too much trouble would you mind taking my daughter on a flight?" I chuckled and said. "It's no trouble at all. I'll take her for a flight after I've dropped Shadow and Snowflake off with Scaulder so he can keep an eye on just out of curiosity what is her name?" He nodded with a smile before saying. "Her name is Gaya and thank you Hiccup but where will you pick her up?" I replied I'll meet her outside in front of the building." turning to his daughter and spoke in Mayan. I'm guessing he was telling her I said yes because she literally jumped out of her chair and squealed. I chuckled and said. "Oh the joys of youth." I then I proceeded to eat breakfast.

Once I was done eating I got up from the table and went to the river where Scaulder was resting. When he saw us he immediately reached his head out towards me and I smiled before I gave it a good rub. He leaned in to my hand as I said. "Hey big guy I trust the Mayans are treating you well." He growled in approval before I smiled and said. "Good. Now I need you to keep an eye on Shadow and Snowflake while I take Gukumatz daughter Gaya on a flight with Toothless okay?" He growled while giving me a gentle nod. I turned towards Shadow and Snowflake before I kneeled and said in a gentle voice. "Okay guys stay with Scaulder until I get back then we'll go for a walk around the city okay." They barked in approval. I smiled before I gave their heads a rub before I got up and headed to my ship that was beside the river where Scaulder was sleeping. I quickly climbed and went into my cabin where I stored my suits of armor. I removed my boating armor and put it on its rack before changing into my flight armor. I then left my quarters and went onto deck only to find Toothless waiting for me. I smiled at him before I went over and hopped onto his back and put my foot in the stirrup before I smiled and said. "Let's go bud!" He then roared before we blasted off into the sky.

We landed in front of the building where Gaya was sitting against the wall waiting for me. When we landed she ran up to us. I smiled before I hopped off and picked her up before putting her on the front of the saddle and hopped on behind her before I gave Toothless a gentle nudge signaling him to take off gently. He did so as I saw Gaya look down at the ground in amazement. I smiled at her before we began flying over the town. It was amazing to see a town like this from the sky and I knew I could get used to it. I then had Toothless take us up to the clouds and smiled at Gaya as she raised one hand up and ran it through the cloud we were under. I smiled at her before we flew for two more hours over the town and jungle before we landed in the same place were I picked Gaya up. I helped her off the saddle before she said something in Mayan to me that I'm guessing was a thank you before she patted Toothless's nose and ran off. I smiled at her before I looked at Toothless and said. "Let's go get Shadow and Snowflake bud." He growled in approval before we walked off to collect my wolves.

When we got there we found them trying to pounce on Scaulders head that he kept moving it out of their way so they kept missing. I chuckled at them before I went onto my ship and went into my cabin and took off my flight before putting on my casual armor. Once my casual armor was on I walked off my ship and towards the still playing group and clapped my hands while saying. "Okay you two time for our trip into town." They stopped playing and looked at me before running up and sitting right in front of me I smiled and gave each a rub on the head. I then saw Toothless walk up to Scaulder and lay down. I smiled at him and said. "I'm guessing you just want to relax a bit aye bud?" He growled in approval before closing his eyes and begun snoring. I smiled and shook my head as I looked at Shadow and Snowflake and said. "Well guess we're exploring the town on our own guys." They barked happily at this before we took off towards the town.

We entered the town and received many kind waves and what I'm guessing were words of greeting. I simply waved back as we passed. We then entered what to be a large market area since there were stands with different things being traded for other things. I admired the fine architecture of some of the statues, pottery, clothing, blankets and other objects that were being sold. I enjoyed the seeing all these different things and as I was walking by a one of the stalls the owner ushered me over. I walked up to him and began speaking Mayan. I sighed and said. "I've really got to learn Mayan." I then heard a voice from behind me say. "I guess you do." I turned and saw Gukumatz walking up to me. I smiled and said. "Hey Gukumatz what are you doing here?" He replied. "Sometimes I like to go through the town and see how well my people are. Now may I ask what is going on here?" I answered. "Well this man is trying to discuss what I suspect is business with me but I'm not sure what he's saying." Gukumatz then looked at the man and spoke to him in Mayan. The man soon replied with a bow before Gukumatz turned to me and said. "He's asking how much you are willing to trade for you're two wolves as he has not seen anything like them before." I sighed and said. "Please tell him that they are not for sale." He nodded before turning to the man in question before informing him in his native tongue that Shadow and Snowflake were not for sale. The man then looked at me and spoke in Mayan and by the sounds of things he was desperate. Gukumatz then looked at me and said. "He is saying that he will give you three clay pots, a blanket, two turkeys and a lama for them. I have to say Hiccup that is quite a generous offer." I shook my head and said. "No. I raised Shadow and Snowflake from pups so it would feel like I'd be trading my own children but tell him I've got some fine weapons and food on my ship that I'm willing to trade." He nodded before turning to the man and translating my words into Mayan. The store clerk seemed down at first but then brightened as Gukukmatz finished his sentence. He then said some more things in Mayan, which made Gukumatz smile. He then turned to me and said. "He would like that since we don't get many foreigners here so the stuff you are willing to trade is worth a lot." I smiled and said. "I think that I'm going to leave with a lot of new things from this land." He smiled back and said. "It appears so my friend." I then said. "Please tell this man that I will do business with him when I've learnt your peoples ways and language." He nodded before turning to the man and translated for me. Once that was done Gukumatz said. "When you are ready to start your lessons I will be waiting in my throne room. I'll have one of the servants escort you there when you get to the temple." I nodded before we said our goodbyes and went on with our own business.

1 hour later

I just got back from my trip to town with Shadow and Snowflake and it was absolutely amazing. There were tons of amazing things that caught my eye and I hoped I could get some of them for my lair. We arrived back at the temple where a woman servant was waiting for me. She lead me to a large room with a throne sitting in front of the room with two large fire pit on each side. Sitting on the throne was Gukumatz so I walked up to him and as he saw me he smiled and asked. "Have a good time?" I smiled and said. "Yeah I saw a ton of amazing things but now I'm ready to take a break from exploring and start learning." He smiled at me before saying. "Then let the lessons begin." We then proceeded with the lessons.

6 hours later

We had just finished our lessons for the day and so far I learnt all there gods, most of their customs and a whole lot of their language. It was an amazing thing to learn but then again I always did enjoy learning new things about the world. Once we were done I thanked Gukumatz and left to go get Toothless for dinner. When I got to him he proceeded to pounce on me and lick me. I laughed as Scaulder, Shadow and Snowflake joined in. When I was finally able to get up I gave each of them a pat on the head and said. "Okay now that was fun but we need to stop playing for now so we can get some food." They roared and barked at this before I gave Scaulder a pat on the nose and said. "See you later big guy." He growled a goodbye before me; Toothless and my wolves took off to get dinner. Dinner passed by quickly and quietly and once we were done I went to visit Quetzalcoatl. Like last time Toothless, Shadow and Snowflake waited at the bottom of the temple for me. My trip to see Quetzalcoatl went by regularly with me telling him about how my day went and a little playing before I said goodnight to him and went back to my room and went to bed.

**AN: Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update but good news though. I've already started on the next chapter so you won't have to wait so long but it really depends on the amount of work I have at college but I hope you like this chapter. Also thank you to ****Jwsponky for the help by supplying me with the information on the Mayans and the info on the animals that live in the jungle.**


	6. Chapter 6

Into the jungle

It has been two weeks since we arrived here and since we arrived a lot has happened. Toothless has taken to giving rides to the children who ask for it by using the prosthetic I made him that allows him to fly on his own. The parents always give me some different fruits called camu camu, casho, Chambira, carambola, guava and papaya to thank me for allowing me to give their children the most amazing ride for each of them, which allows me to make a healthy collection of tasty fruits and I'm able to save the seeds from them so I would be able to grow them at home. Scaulder has taken to helping the fishermen catch his dinner so he didn't have to lie around all day doing nothing and the fishermen always appreciated the extra help and paid me by giving me some of the fish they caught. Shadow and Snowflake basically acted as my own bodyguards only leaving me when I went to the bathroom. Then there is me. Some things had changed for me like for starters I now knew Mayan language, the Mayan gods, and the things to expect when I venture into the jungle and what types of fruit are safe to eat. I had of course taken this all down in my journal so I would be ready for the jungle. I had also put together my own stall in the market place with some of my extra stuff. My stuff was a huge hit considering I now have four turkeys, two alpacas, some new blankets made of alpaca wool which is insanely soft, some blankets with Mayan patterns on them, some new Mayan banners, some Mayan weaponry, some fine small statues that I could use for decoration, some masks made out of a blue stone they call turquoise, some turquoise, gold and silver jewelry including earrings, a skull with the front covered in turquoise which I plan to use as a paperweight, some pottery, such as bowls, cups, vases etc, some old Mayan scrolls. I also got my ears pierced for a gronkle iron axe, which would be a rip off, but the guy also gave me some Mayan earrings. I had also made an earring using one of Toothlesses scales. I have also learnt how to fight using their weapons and make their forms of art and it was surprisingly easy. I had also been able to create some designs for the Mayans to help them in their lives and even caught a thief who'd been wanted for months now.

I was now in my room putting on my jungle armor and grabbing some supplies because today was the day I was going to explore the jungle for the first time. I was taking this trip on my own because I wanted to survive in the jungle without the help of my dragon or wolves since they weren't going to be with me all the time and I wanted to test my limits out there in the wilderness. I got a lot of trouble from Toothless, Scaulder, Shadow and Snowflake when I first told them but after a day they accepted my decision. When I informed Gukumatz about it he made sure I was ready for it by telling me of all the creatures that I would encounter in the jungle and how to handle them. The plan was to have Toothless fly me to a clearing in the jungle where I would get off before heading out into the jungle for three days before returning on the fourth where he would pick me up.

Once I had my armor completely on and ready I walked out of my room and down the stairs where Gukumats, my wolves and my dragons were all waiting for me. Once I came out of the building Gukumatz asked. "Are you ready to go?" I replied. "Yes I'm ready to face the jungle." He patted my shoulder and said. "Good luck my friend. Until you return your dragons and wolves will be taken care of." I smiled at him before saying. "Thank you my friend." I then turned to Shadow and Snowflake and gave each a rub on the head as I said. "Stay out of trouble you two." I then moved to Scaulder and patted his nose as I said. "Try not to eat the fishermen out of house and home while I'm gone okay big guy." He growled a chuckle before I turned to Toothless and hopped on before saying. "Let's go bud." He growled before we took off.

Half an hour later

We had been flying over the jungle for half an hour now when I felt we were deep enough in the jungle when I spotted a small clearing. I had Toothless land there before I hopped off and grabbed my bag which had four blankets, three hunting nets, two fishing nets, some rope, some medical supplies, some water and some food. I then switched his tail to the self-steering before I went up to his head and gave his nose a pat as I said. "I'll see you in a three days bud." He growled in understanding before giving my face a lick, which in turn made me laugh before he took off leaving me to wander the jungle. I decided I should start by checking out the surrounding area and mark a path around it so I know where to come so Toothless could pick me up. I marked the trail by carving a mark into some of the trees that I passed. As I explored the jungle got a little denser so I began cutting away some of the plants with my machete. I walked for a few minutes before I heard what sounded like a river. I followed the sound of the water till I came to a large river with plenty of fish in it swimming around. I smiled before saying looks like I have a way to grab meat while I'm out here. I then decided I should find a place to camp out for the night. I ventured back into the jungle and looked around trying to find a flat piece of land to set up camp on.

15 minutes later

I still hadn't found anywhere to set up camp and I was getting a little tired. I decided I should take a break so I went up to a large tree and put the bag with the supplies down next to it before I sat down against the tree before taking out a papaya from the bag and used one of the knives I equipped my armor with cut the sweet fruit in to two peace's before peeling the skin off one half while setting the other half on the side. I began to eat the peeled fruit and enjoyed the sweet taste. I closed my eyes so I could enjoy the flavor of the fruit for a few seconds before I heard a tiny thump in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw two monkeys with white fur covering the top part of their body and upper parts of their arms while the rest of their fur was black. They also had the cutest little pink faces and little black eyes. I recognized them as Capuchin monkeys from what Gukumatz told me. They appeared to be looking at something with hunger in their eyes. I followed the direction they were looking it and saw they were staring at the other half of my papaya. I smiled at them before cutting it in two and held out the two slices towards the monkeys and said. "Come on I'm not going to hurt you." They cautiously approached my hands with the fruit. They slowly reached out and grabbed the fruit I was offering before holding it to their chests and backed up quickly. I smiled and continued to eat my own fruit while they ate the fruit I gave them. Once I was done eating I got up and decided to find a place to sleep tonight. I then looked at the two monkeys and asked. "I don't suppose you guys know where I can sleep for a few nights." They looked at me confused and I just let out a small laugh before saying. "Look at me talking to a pair of Capuchin monkeys." I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I said. "I've really got to be more social with more humans." I then watched as the two Capuchin monkeys began to climb up a tree. When they reached a branch and looked down at me. I stared at them for a moment before I shrugged and decided that I might as well keep looking for a place to sleep tonight. I then continued with my advances into the jungle while every now and again slicing away some forestry with my machete while marking some of the trees so I would be able to find my way back.

10 minutes later

I found a small clearing that would be big enough for me to camp in. I smiled before I heard a rustling from above before some leaves fell on me. I looked up and saw the two Capuchin monkeys from before. I chuckled and said. "Are you two following me?" They just gave me confused looks so I just shrugged and started to set up camp. I first put my bag with the supplies down in the middle before I decided to first set up shelter. I then put together a small shelter by stabbing four large branches into the ground and hanging the corners of a blanket I brought on top of them and making sure they were on tight. I then grabbed some soft leaves and placed them under my shelter before covering them with another blanket I brought with me. I looked at what would be my shelter for the next three days and smiled since I was satisfied. I then proceeded to put together a fire pit by grabbing some stones and place them in the outline of a circle on a dry spot before putting some dry would and leaves in the middle. I smiled before I looked around and saw that some wild animals could come and hurt me in my sleep. I decided I'd put up a fence around my campsite to keep them away. I then gathered a large amount of branches and sharpened the tops of them before I stabbed them into the ground around my campsite.

20 minutes later

I had just finished setting up the fence so I wouldn't have to worry about any predators walking into camp. I then decided to do some fishing to catch some dinner. I grabbed my fishing net along with some guavas I had in my bag and put them into my armors satchel. I then left through the makeshift gate I had put together and walked to the river. When I reached the river I set up the fishing net and went to a nearby tree. I sat against it and began to sharpen my machete to pass the time while I waited for some fish to get caught in my net. As I sharpened I heard the sound of something up in the trees. I looked up and saw two black monkeys with white patches over their faces. I recognized them as spider monkeys by the way they were using their tails like extra hands. I smiled at the way they climbed around the treetops. I smiled and put my machete away and watched them for a bit. I watched them for five minutes before I saw one of them take a piece of fruit from the tree and give it to its friend. I smiled at the kindness of the one monkey I then took out my notebook and gently sketched them. Once I finished I decided to check my fishing net. I walked over and pulled the net out of the water and found it had about twelve piranhas so I'd have dinner tonight, and breakfast for tomorrow. I smiled before picking up my net with the fish and putting it over my shoulder. I then began to go back to my campsite.

I arrived back at camp easily with no trouble and used some rope to hang the fish up on a nearby branch to let them dry before I decided to start a fire to cook my food since it was getting dark. I hit to stones near the wood to get a spark made a fire easily. I then looked up the tree where the two Capuchin monkeys were and found them still sitting on the same branch. I smiled at them and took out two guavas before I looked at them and asked. "You guys coming down for dinner?" They slowly crawled down from the tree and up to me. I kneeled and gave them each a guava. I then gave each a gentle scratch on their heads and to my surprise they didn't scurry away in fear but actually leaned into it. I smiled at them and said. "Well looks like I've made some new friends." I then got up and went over to see how my fish were doing while my two new monkey friends went back up the tree to enjoy their guavas. I then went over to my fish and felt them to see if they're ready to start cooking. They were still wet so I just went over to the fire and sat down by it. I took out my journal again and looked at the capuchin monkeys sitting on the branch and began two sketch them. I continued to sketch them as I waited for some of the fish to finish drying so I could cook them properly. I waited a couple minutes before I checked the fish again. I smiled as I felt the piranha fish because they were now dry and ready to cook. I took four of the piranhas and impaled them on sticks before I held it them over the fire and began to cook them. I cooked them for two minutes before I felt they were ready to eat. I took one and took a bite and found it to be quite delicious. I then proceeded to enjoy my meal of fish.

Once I was done I looked at the Capuchin monkeys who were looking right back at me. I smiled at them before lying down on the grass and looking up at the stars. To be honest it had been a while since I the last time I just laid down and enjoyed the beauty of the stars. I then heard the crunching of leaves approaching me. I looked towards the sound and found the monkeys approaching me. I saw them simply giving me curious looks so I merely smiled and lay back down as they it me. Once they were right behind me it they leaned their heads over my face as I chuckled as I said. "Sometimes you've just got to stop and enjoy the little things in life like the beauty of the stars." They then lay down next to and looked up at the sky. I then saw that one was a male while the other was female before I returned to stargazing.

10 minutes later

I let out a yawn and decided it was time for bed. I then got up and went over to my makeshift shelter and rested under it and it wasn't long before the monkeys climbed back up their tree I then leaned out from my shelter and looked at the two-capuchin monkeys and said. "Goodnight." They simply stared at me. I then laid my head back and let sleeps sweet embrace take me.

Morning

I got up and stretched out my limbs while yawning. I smiled before getting out of my little shelter and looked up at the capuchin monkeys and saw them fast asleep on the tree branch while their arms and legs dangled on the sides of the branch. I chuckled at them before I walked over to my fireplace and put some fresh wood on it so I would be able to start another fire. I then decided to try catching some more fish so I would have some fish to eat I picked up my fishing net before I walked out of the campsite and made my way to the river where I set it up. I then decided I might as well go back to camp to have breakfast. Once I made it back I found the monkeys were awake and waiting for me. I smiled at them and said. "Morning you two I take it you guys wants breakfast." They just looked at me confused and I smiled at them before grabbing the two guavas for the monkeys to eat. I took out a papaya for myself to eat along with the leftover pirahna. I sat down against the tree and ate my fruit while my fish cooked while the monkeys enjoyed their share of the food. Once I finished the fruit I ate the piranha. Once I was done eating I decided I should go check my fishing nets. I then stood up and looked at my monkey friends as I said. "I'll be back in a bit you guys." The monkeys just stared at me confused.

When I reached the river I found it filled with more fish than it was last and smiled. It did however take me a little longer to get the net back to the camp though. When I got back I hung the fish up to dry and since there wasn't that much to do I decided to explore the jungle a bit. I then grabbed some fruit incase I got hungry before I said. "Time for a nice little hike." I then looked up at the monkeys and asked. "You guys want to come?" They merely hopped onto the branch above me so I guess they wanted to stay up in the trees. We then began our little walk into the jungle.

1 hour later

We have been walking in the jungle for an hour stopping every now and again for me to mark our trail and the walk has been amazing since I have seen so many new species of bird, bug, frog, rodent and snake. As we walked I heard a snort coming from the side of us and looked and found a peccaries glaring at me before it charged. The Capuchin monkeys quickly got off their branch and jumped onto the branch above me as I caught the peccary in charge before I twisted it to the ground pulled out my knife and stabbed it in the neck bringing a quick end to its life. I smiled at the body before looking at the monkeys as I said. "Sometimes you have to defend those who are trying to defend you." I then looked at the animal I just killed and said. "Guess I have some more food for tonight guys." I then picked up the Peccary body, which to the weaker version of me would be impossible since it's two hundred pounds, but since I've been working out so much with my dragons. We then began the trip to the camp.

Once we got there I was exhausted from carrying the dead Peccary. I quickly dropped it before collapsing on the ground while I said. "Now that was a real workout." I took a few deep breaths before going to my satchel and grabbing my water jug and taking some gulps of water. When I was done I let out a sigh and said. "That was refreshing." I then walked over to the fish and checked how they were doing and found them drying well before I looked at the capuchin monkeys and asked. "Well what do you guys want to do now?" They stared at me confused before I chuckled and said. "Why don't you guys go and do whatever you want to do for a bit while I start carving up the Peccary?" They then just walked off into the jungle thus leaving me alone. I smiled since it meant I could get some peace while I cut up the Peccary. I then took out my knife and started to skin and carve it.

Half an hour later

I was finally done with skinning, cutting and hanging the meat of the peccary up. I had laid the skin out in a sunny spot to dry when I heard the shaking of leaves. I turned towards the sound and found the two Capuchin monkeys on a branch before they climbed down and came up to me and dropped some fruit at my feet. I smiled at them and guessed that this was their way of saying thanks for being so nice to them. I smiled at them before I gave each a scratch on the head as I looked at them and said. "Don't get used to it I'm leaving in a few days." They just gave me a blank look before I chuckled and rubbed their heads. I then went over to the fruit the capuchin monkeys gave me and put them away in my bag. I then decided I might as well relax now so I took out my journal and began to sketch some of the things I had seen in the jungle before I dozed off.

Sun down

I woke up with a jolt and saw it was getting dark so I asked myself. "How long was I asleep?" I then stood up and stretched out my limbs. I found one of the Capuchin monkeys sitting in front of me while they stared at me curiously. I smiled and said. "Dinner time I guess." I took some of the fish I had caught for me. I then went over to my satchel to grab some fruit for the monkeys and some water for me. I went over to my satchel and grabbed some fruit for the monkeys. Once I picked out some Guavas and mangos I reached towards the opening to get some water before the jug of water I wanted just popped out of the top. I then took the jug and looked at my satchel as I said. "Thank you." I then walked away to give the capuchin monkeys their fruit before I realized that my bag just gave me my water jug. I then noticed that one of the monkeys was missing so I put the jug down and gave the one monkey her fruit before going over to my satchel and looking in. I saw a pair of eyes staring right back at me and smiled as I noticed they belonged to the other capuchin monkey. I chuckled before gently picking him up and saying. "Well aren't you a curious little fellow." He then climbed onto my shoulder and sat down. I rolled my eyes at this and walked over to the fruit I left for him and his friend. I kneeled down in front of the fruit as he climbed down from my shoulder. I smiled at him before I lit the fire before I grabbed a piece of the Peccary meat and put it on a stick and over the fire to cook.

Half an hour later

I just finished supper and decided it was time for bed. I got up and stretched out my limbs before looking at the monkeys and said. "Goodnight." They just climbed up the tree and waved at me before I went into my shelter and rested my head against the ground and said. "I wonder what adventures tomorrow will bring for me."

Morning

I woke up to the sun shining into my face. I got up and left my shelter before stretching out my limbs that had gotten stiff over night before I got out of my shelter. I walked over to the fire pit and threw some wood on it before starting a fire to cook myself up some breakfast. I had some of the peccary meat I had and put some fruit aside for the monkeys. As I ate breakfast I began to wonder what I should do today. I began to think about the different animals around the jungle and how I would love to take some home with me to train to help me. I decided that I would spend my day studying some of the animals to learn about their species so if I do get some I can take care of them properly, catch some poison dart frogs to take home so I could use some of the toxins that cover their skin and explore the jungle a bit. Soon enough the two monkeys I had befriended were up and eating the fruit I left for them. After breakfast I proceeded to make a basket out of some long grass to carry the frogs I plan on collecting so they can't escape and cause the animals or me harm.

One hour later

I smiled at the fine basket I had weaved since it wasn't to big that the frogs would have plenty of room to crowd around but wasn't too small that they would be all cramped up and at the bottom I put a wooden bowl which I could fill with water for the frogs. I looked at the basket and said to myself. "And dad said I was wasting my time learning how to weave." I chuckled at that before I grabbed some fruit from my bag for the monkeys, and me before putting into the satchel, which came with my armor before, picked up the basket for the frogs and put it on my back **(Like a back pack)** as I said. "Time to do a little collecting." I looked at the monkeys and asked. "You guys coming." They simply walked up to me and climbed onto my shoulders. I smiled at them before I began my trek into the jungle to collect some frogs.

10 minutes later

I arrived at a moist peace of forestland were there were many mossy trees and wet grounds so it was a perfect place for frogs to live but if you wanted to find some you have to look carefully for them. I then took the basket off my back and next to me before the monkeys climbed down my body and onto the ground. I smiled at them before I walked forward into the land and began my search for some frogs.

Half an hour later

I would say I caught a good number of frogs since I had captured thirty of them and of different species. They were all now in the basket with a full water bowl. I smiled at the two-capuchin monkeys and said. "Well I'd say this was a good catch." They just looked at me curiously before I put the basket back on my back, kneeled in front of the two monkeys and held out my hands and asked. "You guys coming." They just climbed up my arms and onto my shoulders. I smiled and we walked back to the camp.

10 minutes later

We arrived back at camp easily and I set the frog basket down against the tree with my stuff before. I looked at the position of the sun to see it was lunchtime. I then heard my stomach grumble and I laughed as the monkeys got off my shoulders and went over to my bag with the fruit in it before opening it and pulling out some fruit for them. The male then came up to me and held up a Carrabolla as an offering. I smiled at him before taking the sweet fruit and said. "Thanks little buddy." I then proceeded to eat the fruit.

Half an hour later

I had just finished enjoying my lunch with my two monkey friends and said. "Well guys the day's still young so what do you guys want to do now?" They merely climbed up a tree as I smiled and said. "So climbing trees? Sounds good to me." I then walked up to the tree and unsheathed the hidden blades in my armors wrists and shoes before I walked up to the tree and stabbed one of my wrist knives into the tree and then began climbing the tree by continuously stabbing the blades into the tree and pulling myself up. Once I reached the branch the monkeys were sitting on I didn't stop. I just kept climbing until I reached the very top of the tree. I at down on a branch and looked at the view and found it to be breathtaking. I then saw a flock of birds fly by and smiled at their beauty. I then heard a cracking sound before the branch I was standing on broke. I immediately began to fall but I had trained at home for this so I was ready and reacted by taking my whip and used it to grab onto a branch and swing. I swung onto a strong branch and looked down to see I was just ten feet from the ground. I smiled and retrieved my whip as I said. "Now that would have hurt." I then hopped off the branch and onto the ground. The two monkeys immediately came up to me with concerned looks. I chuckled at them before I scratched their heads and said. "Don't worry I'm alright." I then went over to my shelter and lay down under it to take a nap.

Two hours later

I woke up and stretched out my limbs a bit. I got out of my shelter and saw it was nearing sundown so I decided to start a fire and get started on dinner. I started a fire easily and put some peccary meat over it and began cooking it. Once the meat was done cooking the two monkeys walked up to my sides where I took out a guava broke it in two and gave each apiece. I then got my own supper and we began to enjoy dinner. Once dinner was done I looked at the two-capuchin monkeys and said. "Well time to turn in so I will see you two in the morning." I then went into my shelter let sleep embrace me.

I got up with a yawn and a feeling that today was going to be a good day. I got out of my shelter and walked up to the fire pit and put some wood on top of it so it would be ready to be lit at lunch. I then grabbed some fruit from my bag as my capuchin monkeys came down from their tree. I gave them their fruit as I said. "Morning guys. Here's breakfast." They tucked into their breakfast. I smiled at them before enjoying my own breakfast.

Once breakfast was done I got up and looked at my monkeys before kneeling and said. "Well I'm going to explore this jungle a bit more guys so are you two coming?" They walked up to me and climbed up my arms and onto my shoulders. I then stood and said. "I guess that's a yes." I then walked out of camp and went exploring with my two monkey friends. I then realized how long I've known them and I had yet to give them names. I then decided against it because I didn't want to get too attached to them since they probably won't want to come with me when I left the jungle and giving them names would just make saying goodbye even harder than it had to be. I shook the thought off before continuing into the jungle.

1 hour later

I heard the sound of a waterfall and decided to go check it out. When I arrived at the location of the sound I found a beautiful waterfall leading into a beautiful crystal blue lake. I smiled and decided that I should go for a dip. I let my two monkey friends off my shoulders before taking off my armor leaving me in nothing but some pants I wear under the armor and my stone of good fortune which I never take off. I then ran and hopped into the water and felt a rush of coolness cover my body. I rose up from the water and let out a relaxed sigh. I then lay on my back and just floated on the water as I looked up at the sky. I sighed and said. "I wonder how things are going back in the village. They probably threw a great big party to celebrate me leaving." I then rubbed my chin in thought and said. "Maybe I should go back for a visit when I get home after all it's like they say you can't run from your problems and it would be nice to see Gobber again and maybe break a few of the other teens bones for all they put me through. Heck I might even be able to show everyone the truth about dragons." It was then I decided I'd return to the village for a visit and face my past and my people after I got settled back in when I get home.

I then swam to shore and dried off. I then put my armor back on and allowed my two monkey friends back onto my shoulders before walking back into the jungle. I explored it a bit more before I heard a loud roar like from an angry cat. I immediately said to my monkeys. "Hold on guys." I then took off running towards the sound. When I got to the source I found a very large snake, which I had heard people call an anaconda but this one was larger than any I had seen and it was hovering over the twos dead forms of a large golden cat covered in spots and a black furred version. I think they were called jaguars. The anaconda then circled the jaguars it killed revealing its right side to me and that's when I saw a it was missing its right eye. I felt my blood boil, as this anaconda was quite a famous snake to the Mayans for it was the beast that took Gukumatz's wife when it came into the city looking for food and tried to kill Gaya when she was a baby but her mother distracted it and got killed instead. That night Gukumatz lost the love of his life, Gaya lost her mother and many other innocent Mayan people lost their lives trying to catch or kill it. When I heard what this snake did I promised that if I ever saw this anaconda I would make sure it never harmed another and it looks like I'm about to keep my promise. I immediately took out my machete and my two monkey friends got off my shoulders figuring out I was about to get violent. Then just as the anaconda leaned its head forward to start eating the jaguars the right side of its head was looking in my direction so I was in its blind spot and I remembered from dragon training the best place to attack from is the blind spot so with out hesitation I took out my machete. I then screamed as I ran forward and brought my machete down on the back of the snakes' head with all my strength instantly cutting it off. I took a few deep breaths before sheathing my machete. I smiled down at the head and said. "You won't be harming another innocent life ever again."

I then looked at the two jaguar bodies and frowned as I said. "I was too late to save them." I began to feel teary eyed and then noticed the black female ones eyes were still wide open. It sickened me to no end so I gently kneeled and closed her eyes myself as said. "Rest in peace dear cats of the jungle." I realized the anaconda had squeezed them so tight it not only suffocated them but also broke their ribs. I sighed and knew that this was simply the way of the jungle. I then stood up as my two monkey friends walked up and looked at the anaconda head for a moment before looking up at me and they immediately started bouncing around in what I'm guessing was joy at the death of that horrible snake. I smiled at them before the female of the two appeared to be attracted to something in a nearby bush since she walked over to it before she began acting like it was trying to tell me something by continuously waving her arms around and directing me to the bush. I slowly approached the bush and checked what was bothering the monkey. I moved some of the branches out of the way and gasped as there were two baby jaguars cuddled up next to each other and staring right up at me. One was black like the female jaguar while the other was golden like the male. My eyes widened at seeing the now orphaned cubs and had a flashback to the day I found Shadow and Snowflake. I realized that this was the same thing that happened with them and like them I couldn't leave these two jaguars out here to die. I picked up the anaconda head and tied it to my back so I could get it stuffed for a souvenir from the jungle before I gently picked the two jaguar cubs up noticing the golden one was male while the black one was female as my two monkey pals climbed up my body and rested on my shoulders. I then began the walk back to camp.

When we got back I gently placed the cubs down on my blanket to rest and put the head down by the tree, next to the bag where I kept my stuff. I saw it was getting dark so I lit a fire to start cooking dinner. I gave some fruit to the monkeys and gently opened up the jaguar cubs' mouths to see if they were ready to eat fish. I checked them both and found them both to have good teeth and judging by this and their size I would say they're two months old maybe three. I then grabbed some fish to roast for my dinner. I stabbed the fish on sticks and jammed the sticks into the ground near the fire so the fish would cook while I fed the jaguar cubs. I took a fish and cut it up into small pieces for the jaguar cubs. I sat down under the shelter and gently picked the two cubs up before I placed them each on my lap and gently hand fed them the fish bits. They each quickly bit into the food I gave them and when they were done they fell asleep. Once they were asleep I gently placed them on the blanket and got my own fish to eat. As I ate my fish I began to wonder how my capuchin monkey friends would take to me leaving tomorrow. I also began to wonder how Shadow and Snowflake would take to me bringing the jaguar cubs into our family like would they be happy to have new siblings and treat them nicely or be jealous and treat them aggressively. I shook my head and remembered that I raised Shadow and Snowflake to be kind gentle creatures that would only attack when hunting, in self-defense, obeying orders from me or protecting something they care about. I decided I'd deal with it tomorrow when I see them again. I then went into my shelter and laid near the cubs and went to sleep.

Morning

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt something pawing my face. I just gently brushed it off before I felt something lick my face. I then groaned and said. "Okay I'm up I'm up." I then grabbed the creature that was licking me and found it to be the little black jaguar cub that was staring at me curiously. I chuckled as I got up and picked the young cub up noticing that it was a girl. I smiled at her before I felt the other cub paw at my waist as if asking. "Can I have my sister back?" or "Can I play to?" I smiled down at the little cub before picking it up and found it to be male. He gently pawed at my chest and I laughed. I then remembered that today was the day Toothless was meant to come and pick me up so I needed to pack up camp. I then gently put the cubs down and said. "Time for breakfast." I quickly went over to the fireplace and put some fresh wood on it. I then lit it before putting some fish over it to cook while I fed the two cubs and monkeys. The monkeys came down from their tree to get some breakfast like they normally did so I gave them some fruit while I cut a fish into piece's for the jaguar cubs. I gently fed the cubs their fish while looking at the jungle and said. "I think I might actually miss this dense jungle and it's dangers." I then looked at the monkeys who were eating their fruit as I said. "I'm really going to miss you guys." They gave me curious looks before I said. "I'm leaving today and I'm guessing you guys don't want to come with me on my adventures." Surprisingly they came up to me and climbed on my shoulders and began nuzzling my face as if saying 'You aren't getting rid of us that easily.' I smiled at them before scratching their heads and said. "Welcome to the team then guys now we better finish breakfast so we can start packing up camp." I then ate my breakfast while the monkeys returned to theirs. Once I was done I instructed the monkeys to put the extra fruit into my bag while I let the jaguar cubs play with each other since there wasn't much they could do now. Once that was done I began to take down my shelter. I started by rolling up the blankets and putting them by my stuff. I then took my leftover fish and put them in an empty basket I brought with me to carry stuff. I took a swig of water before putting some of it into the wooden bowl in the poison dart frog's basket along with some cut up guava fruit for them to eat and possibly attract some bugs for them.

Once camp was packed up I put all my stuff together and knew I would have to make two trips. I started with the stuff I originally brought with me such as blankets, tools and a basket of fish for Toothless. Before I left I looked at the monkeys and said. "Keep an eye on things here guys. I'll be right back." I then went to the meeting point and just as I arrived a screeching sound filled the area right before Toothless landed in the area. The moment he laid eyes on me he jumped me and continuously licked me while I laughed. Once I was finally able to push him off I said. "Easy bud I still have some things I need to go pick up from camp." He nodded as I then said. "Toothless wait here. I'll be right back and enjoy the fish I got you." He then immediately began to walk towards the fish basket at which I rolled my eyes. I then hurried back to camp and grabbed the leftover fish and placed them in a basket and put it over one shoulder while I put the poison dart frog basket over the other. I tied the anaconda head to the top of the baskets before picking up the jaguar cubs and said. "Time for us to get going." Then the two Capuchin monkeys came up to me and rested on my shoulders. I smiled before we proceeded back to the clearing where Toothless was waiting. When we got to the clearing and Toothless spotted us he took one look at the jaguar cubs and monkeys before he gave me a look, which clearly said. "_More strays. Really_?" I replied to the look by saying. "Don't give me that look. The cubs are orphans and the monkeys and me bonded over my stay here in the jungle." He then noticed the snakehead on top of the baskets and gave me a worried look. I replied to this look by saying. "I had a run in with the anaconda that killed some of the Mayans but don't worry I killed him before he noticed me and I'm keeping the head as a souvenir." He just let out a huff before I tied the baskets to some hooks I added to his saddle to carry them after I moved into the hideout and started fishing with my dragons. I then gently put the jaguar cubs into a bag on the left side of the saddle I added to carry some extra stuff I find like fruit, minerals or in this case orphaned baby animals. I then tied the snake head to the back of the saddle and made sure it was on tight so it wouldn't fall off. The monkeys climbed onto the front of the saddle . I smiled at them before hopping onto the saddle and we took off.

Half an hour later

We arrived back at the city and landed behind the building I sleep in and before I could get off my saddle I was tackled off it by Shadow and Snowflake who proceeded to lick my face mercilessly. I laughed at them as I said. "Hey guys I missed you to." Once they let me up they took notice of the two-capuchin monkeys sitting on Toothless's back staring at them curiously. I chuckled as I got up I pet their heads as I said. "Shadow and Snowflake say hello to two new members of our group." I watched as Shadow and Snowflake slowly moved towards the two monkeys before leaning their heads towards them and before the wolves knew it the two mischievous monkeys had climbed onto their backs and were digging through the fur on their heads. Shadow and Snowflake looked at me confused before I chuckled and said. "Just let those two do what they do guys." I'm guessing Shadow saw the bag the jaguar cubs were in because as the Capuchin monkey was digging through his fur he walked over to Toothless and nudged the bag with his nose. When it nudged him back he growled at it. I replied to this by saying. "Aw calm down you whiny wolf. I just forgot to tell you about our other two new family members." I then took the bag and gently put it on the ground before the two jaguar cubs crawled out and looked up at the two wolves curiously. Snowflake approached them and looked at the two curiously before leaning her head down to the little gold jaguar and gently flipped him over before tickling his belly. I smiled at her before I looked at Shadow who was nuzzling the little females face. I smiled at the sight of them getting along.

I then heard footsteps running towards me from behind me. I turned and found my friend Gukumatz approaching me with a smile on his face. I smiled back as he said. "Welcome back my friend. How was the jungle?" I replied. "Thanks and the jungle was amazing I even got some new friends and a souvenir that I think will put a big smile on your face." He then gave me a curious look before asking. "What would that be?" I then untied the anaconda head and pulled it off the saddle before showing it to Gukumatz. When Gukumatz laid eyes on it his jaw dropped as he asked in a shaky voice. "Is that-" I cut him off by saying. "Yes it's the head of the Anaconda that killed your wife and some of your people." Then before I could process what was happening he had me wrapped up in a big hug. Once he put me down he had both hands on my shoulders as he said. "Thank you for ending the life of that devil snake Hiccup. Whatever you want you got it whether it be riches, women, food, land whatever it is you wish for you shall have it." I rubbed the back of my head as I replied. "That's alright all I want is to get this head stuffed so I can mount it on my wall back at my hideout." He looked at me confused before saying. "Really? That is all you want? Honestly Hiccup I will give you some of our most beautiful girls, our most valuable riches and our finest land if you just ask for it for you have been a blessing to my people since the day you arrived." I looked at him confused before asking. "And exactly how have I been a blessing?" He replied by saying. "You brought my daughter back to me on the first day you arrived, you designed a water spreading machine allowing farmers to water their crops more easily which will aid my people for the harvest, you captured a thief who the guards had been after for months, you have sold weapons to my warriors which are far stronger than our regular ones, brought happiness and joy to the children by having your dragon give them rides, you've made Quetzalcoatl open up to us because before you came he never let anyone near him without hissing or lashing out at someone but now he's so friendly to people and now you have avenged my wife's death and the death of so many Mayans. You are a blessing Hiccup and a great man." I rubbed the back of my head and gave a chuckle as I said. "Please stop I'm blushing." He chuckled at me before saying. "Honestly Hiccup you just have to name it and it will be yours." I smiled at him before motioning to the anaconda head and asking. "Can you get me someone who can stuff this thing?" He chuckled before he said. "I'll have one of the servants take it to a man I know who is excellent at turning animal bodies into hunting trophies and honestly think about taking some women with you when you leave. After all it must get lonely on that ship with only your animals and dragons to keep you company." I felt my face go red and I realized Gukumatz was messing with me a bit so I replied quickly. "I'm not like that." He chuckled and said. "I know you aren't Hiccup I was just joking but I have seen the way some of the female servants look at you and I'm sure some would fall over each other for a chance to be serving you." I looked at him confused before asking. "How do you know this?" He replied. "I caught some gazing at you when you were exercising in the courtyard one morning and heard one say she wouldn't mind helping you in the fields." It felt like my head was going to melt off my head out of embarrassment before I shook my head as I said. "I really don't need any servants. I've trained my dragons and wolves to help me with everything." He smiled and said. "You amaze me Hiccup. Now come the slaying of the devil snake must be celebrated." He then lead me and Toothless into the palace with the two capuchin monkeys on my shoulders while Shadow and Snowflake trailed behind us while carrying the two jaguar cubs.

**AN: Okay guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you look at the length you will understand why it took me so long to write and post. Well the length and the fact that my family vacationed in Cyprus for two weeks were there were no plugs that my computer charger could use. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter because I am going to start writing chapters for my Alpha and Omega stories again so the next one may take a while so sorry and have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

The big fight

Hiccups POV:

It has been two days since I arrived back from the amazon and life for me with the Mayans hasn't really changed except for a few things. The Mayan citizens look at me with more respect then they used to, I had the anaconda head mounted on a wall in my current bedroom for my stay with the Mayans, the jaguar cubs I found I had given names which were Ah Tabai which means Master of the hunt for the male because I felt he would grow to be a great hunter and Maya for the female to remind me of this civilization whenever I think of her. They were normally carried around by Toothless on his back in these little baskets I made for them so they wouldn't wonder off and get lost and when we reach my stand I put them in this little basket which is just big enough so they can wonder around but not big enough to take up too much space and the Mayan children always enjoyed watching them play tackle each other. As for my two capuchin monkeys they had also received names which were Jocko for the male and Gina for the female and they were normally always either on my shoulders or on Shadow and Snowflakes backs and I had been training them to pass me things and fetch things for me, the poison dart frogs I was using to make a variety of poison darts which could paralyze, knock out or kill. So besides some extra respect and new additions to our group nothing has really changed.

I was currently at my stand in the market enjoying a fine relaxing day with Shadow guarding my stall While Snowflake watched my two jaguar cubs wrestle in a basket next to the stall making sure they didn't actually hurt themselves while my two monkeys were on the table watching the people go by. I felt like it was going to be a nice peaceful day but then a Mayan man came towards my stall and I felt my blood run cold as I saw him smile at Shadow. This Mayan went by the name Ichik and I didn't like him because he's been trying to buy Shadow and Snowflake from me for a while now despite the fact that I always say no. When he was right in front of my booth he politely said in Mayan. "Good morning Hiccup and how are you today?" I replied back in Mayan. "I was good until you got here and if you're going to try and buy my wolves the answer is no so just leave." He replied with a sly smile. "Don't act like it may never happen. I have my ways." I replied. "Why do you even want them?" He replied. "Well I'm one of the finest hunters in town and I heard your canines are fine trackers." I replied proudly. "Two of the best." He replied. "Exactly and I could use good trackers to help me on my hunts and keep me company. Besides it is not like you need them to hunt after all you killed that devil snake alone without them." I replied. "I stumbled on that snake by chance and had the element of surprise and besides I would never sell Shadow and Snowflake because they're more than just animals to me. I've raised them since they were pups so they're practically my children." He smirks before looking at Ah Tabai and Maya as he says. "Well you have a point but how about a little challenge then." I gave him a curious look and asked. "What do you mean?" He replies with an evil smirk. "You and me hand to hand combat. No weapons, animals, help or any of those suits of armor you wear. If I win I get your wolves, your jaguars and monkeys before leaving this land forever and if you win you come to my home and get to take whatever you want from it from my traps to my caged animals and I'll leave you alone for good." I didn't want to run the risk of losing my wolves but by the confidence in his voice I believe he thinks I weak since he's never seen me without my armor on so I hesitantly said. "Very well. I accept." He smiled and said. "We fight tomorrow at dawn in the arena in front of a crowd." I nodded before he walked away. I then face palmed and asked. "What did I just do?" I then closed up my stall and grabbed my stuff before leaving to practice my hand to hand out of my armor.

As I ran to my room to put all my stuff away I ran into Gukumatz who asked. "What's the hurry Hiccup?" I then told him about what happened and the challenge and when I was done Gukumatz gave a shocked look before asking. "Are you mad? Ichik will cream a scrawny twig like you." I chuckled as I realized Gukumatz hadn't seen me out of my armor and the armor made me look like I was still scrawny so I replied. "Don't worry. I'm a lot stronger than I look in this armor." He smiled at me before saying. "Would you like me to judge the fight because Ichik is known for his dirty tactics." I replied. "I'd appreciate it." Gukumatz nodded and said. "Well looks like I've got news to spread of a fight. To be honest we don't get that many fights around here so chances are the arena will be filled to the brim." I nodded before I left to go put my stuff away.

7 hours later

The minute I arrived at the building I walked into my living quarters and put my stuff away before running out into the courtyard where I took off my armor leaving me in nothing but my pants and began training. I have now been training for five straight hours with no breaks because I am determined to keep my wolves and get that idiot Ichik out of my hair. It was beginning to get late when Gukumatz came out with a worried look on his face before saying. "Hiccup you have been practicing all day for that fight tomorrow. You need to take a break and have dinner." I replied. "Can't I have to train for my fight." He replied, "You won't be able to fight if you don't eat and get some rest." I let out a sigh and said. "Yeah I guess you're right and I suppose I could use something to eat." He smiled before leading me inside to have dinner.

1 hour later

I was now lying on my bed with Shadow and Snowflake resting their heads on my lap while I petted their heads and looking up at the ceiling thinking about how tomorrow was going to go down. If I lost I would lose two of my most treasured friends who are practically my children but if I win I could get a ton of stuff and he'll leave me alone for the rest of my trip. I sighed and figured whatever happens is meant to happen so I figure I might as well rest up for tomorrow. I then let sleep embrace me with my wolves resting their heads on my lap.

Morning

I got up and out of bed and immediately got up and stretched out my limbs. I then remembered I had the big fight to go to. I immediately put on my armor and woke Toothless and my animals saying. "Come on guys we have to get to the arena for my fight." I then quickly put the carrying basket I used to carry my jaguars onto Toothless's back ran to the arena where the fight was going to take place. I quickly ran out of the building and stopped by the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread to eat while Toothless chased after me with my jaguars in the carrying basket while my capuchin monkey rode in front behind his head with Shadow and Snowflake were running right beside him.

We arrived at the arena which was just a small building with a large open plain in the middle and a lot of seats circled around it with a throne in the front on a large balcony for the emperor to sit on should he wish to watch the fight and since I asked him to come he told me he'd be there to make sure the fight was fair and Ichik didn't cheat by using a weapon since he was known for not only being one of the best hunters but also fighting dirty. I entered the arena to find it full of Mayans all cheering with Gukumatz sitting in the throne. On the other side of the arena I saw Ichik with a smug smile on his face. I looked at him with an annoyed expression on my face before Toothless and my animals walked out of the tunnel I just came out of and I motioned them to go wait by Gukumatz which they did and rested next to him ready to watch the fight. Gukumatz then walked up to the edge of the balcony and yelled out all the rules such as no weapons, no armor, no outside help, the winner is declared when one warrior is rendered unable to battle, surrenders or is caught cheating. Once the rules were made I removed my armor and saw a lot of the women in the arena swoon a bit while Ichik looked a little shocked but quickly wiped it away when he saw me looking. I then took my stone of good fortune off and took a good look at it. To be honest I forgot I was even wearing the thing but I still didn't want it to get damaged so I removed it and placed it by my armor. I then gave a hand signal to show that I was ready to start the fight.

I advanced to the center of the arena just as Ichik did the same and we both wished each other good luck but I could tell his was hollow by the look in his eyes. We then went to separate sides of the arena waiting for Gukumatz to give the signal to begin the fight. Ichik immediately charged at me with his fist raised to punch as I charged at him but just as he was in punching distance of me I went down and did a leg sweep causing him to fall face first in the dirt. I looked down at him as he looked at me and glared. He then lunged at me and tried to land a punch but I grabbed his fist and began to squeeze on it as he screamed in pain. I then said. "Just give up Ichik you can't win." He replied by using his free hand to punch me in the stomach making me let go of his fist as he smirked and said. "And why would you say that?" He then tried to kick me in the side but I caught it before it struck and I then twisted his leg making him howl in pain before using one of my legs to strike the leg he was standing on making him go down as I let go of his leg. I then said as he slowly got up. "All my life I've been treated like dirt by my people because I was different and no matter how hard I tried I always ended a failure. Even my own father thought I was a disgrace but no matter how much my people bullied me" Ichik then threw multiple punches at me while I either dodged them or blocked them I then grabbed his wrist and twisted it so he was looking down at the ground as I finished what I was saying with "I never gave up, I still never give up and never will give up and that is why you can't win." I then snapped his wrist and threw him to the ground. I heard the Mayan crowd cheering me before Ichik tackled me to the ground and tried to pin me, which was impossible with my strength and him only being able to use one hand. I was able to push him over me using my feet and legs. Once he was off I stood up quickly and turned to find I had pushed him right next to my armor. I saw him quickly grab my stone of good fortune and swing it around like a flail before throwing it right at me I dodged it but watched in horror as it smashed against the wall. When it fell to pieces I felt weak like the only reason I was a good fighter was because that stone made me feel like I was more skilled then I was. I then heard a battle cry and saw Ichik charging at me and before I could process what was happening he punched me in the face, which sent me to the ground. I felt like I was going to lose this battle but I then heard a bark. I looked at the direction from where it came from and saw my animals and Toothless looking down at me with worry. It was then my eyes landed on my wolves and I realized that I couldn't lose them and if Ichik got his hands on them he would kill them when he found them to be useless. I then heard Ichik laugh at me before I felt something inside of me begin to burn. I then stood up and launched a large array of punches and kicks at Ichik each one landing on him. I then realized that the thing I needed to fight wasn't some silly stone that's supposed to bring good luck. What I needed was the one thing that I always had but my tribe kept knocking down and that was confidence. Then with one final punch Ichik went flying into the wall of the arena while the crowd cheered as he slid down the wall covered in bruises with possibly a few broken bones. He landed next to his clothing as I looked down at him and said. "This battle is over." I then turned away but then heard him weakly say. "Not yet." I then turned around just in time to see him charging at me with a stone knife I'm guessing he had hidden in his clothes. He quickly slashed at me and was able to get one cut going sideways across my chest. When he tried for another I grabbed his wrist and twisted it like I did with his other but this time just making him drop the knife before pushing him into the waiting arms of some guards who'd just come in to probably restrain him since the second he landed in their arms they pinned his arms behind his back and dragged him away.

It was then Gukumatz came down from his balcony with Toothless and my animals right by him. Once they reached me Gukumatz asked. "Hiccup are you alright." I replied. "I'm fine." He then said. "Well that cut says otherwise. It's definitely going to leave a scar." While he spoke Toothless slowly came up to my front and cooed worriedly while Shadow and Snowflake came up to my sides and gently rubbed their heads against me to which I gently patted their heads as I said. "Well it's like the other teens of my generation say. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." He gave a small smile before going serious and saying. "Still I want you to go to a healer to get patched up. I would come with you but I have to tend to Ichik's punishment now." I nodded before saying. "I'll come get my stuff from the arena later so please ask the guards to save cleanup for tomorrow okay?" He nodded before he walked away as me, Toothless and my animals left the arena to go to the nearest healers hut.

When we arrived I told Toothless and my animals to wait outside for me. They did so hesitantly before I walked inside the small house. When I entered I found a middle-aged woman sitting at a table grinding up some herbs. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. She turned to look at me and spotted the cut on my chest and she gasped before asking in Mayan. "What happened?" I replied. "Well I had a fight with Ichik- " She held a hand up to silence me and said. "Let me guess. This happened in the fight in the arena you two had and he played dirty and used a weapon despite the fact that the fight was specifically meant to be hand to hand?" I gave her a confused look before asking. "How did you know?" She replied. "You're not the first person to suffer at Ichiks dirty tactics." She then walked up to me and said. "Please go into the next room and sit on the stone table there and wait for either me or my apprentice while I get the things needed for that cut of yours." I nodded before walking into the next room, which wasn't very big. It just had a wooden shelf full of strange herbs and gels, a wooden table with some rags and a book on it and at the end of the room was a stone table. I walked over to the stone table and sat down for a couple of seconds before a young Mayan girl I'd say about my age walked in with a bowl full of water and a rag on its side. I recognized her as one of the girls who always looked flirtatiously at me when I passed by. Seeing her made me a little nervous especially when she gave me a flirty smile. I gulped at the sight before she spoke to me in Mayan. She said. "Hello Hiccup I'm guessing you're here to have that cut you got from Ichik taken care of." I nodded before she slowly walked up to me and began to clean the blood off my wound. Once all the blood was cleaned up and she could see my wound more clearly she began to examine the wound. I did feel a little uncomfortable when she brushed her hand over my chest and stomach before she smiled and said. "It's nothing too bad but it will leave a scar." I chuckled nervously and said. "Well it's like the rest of the teens on Berk say. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." She smiled and let out a giggle before she asked. " Doesn't this cut hurt at least a bit?" I replied. "Yeah but only a little. Like a bug bite really to be honest Ichiks bragging hurt me more then the cut since it was so annoying." She gave me a flirtatious smile before saying. "I'd say after the beating you gave him he won't bother anyone ever again." I gave her a curious look and asked. "You saw the fight?" She nodded and said. "It was no surprise that you were able to defeat him though." She then leaned in close and said. "After all you are a much stronger warrior then he could ever be. I would even say you are better than any warrior in the city and I've seen you do business in the markets you're quiet good at business." I blushed as I said. "Well thanks I've been practicing fighting and working out for a while now and business just seems to come naturally to me." She then came a little closer to me and said. "You know Hiccup you are also quite handsome and I wouldn't mind spending a some more time getting to know you." I then noticed her face was getting pretty close to my face, which made me lean back in fear a little, but luckily it was then the healer decided to come in with a bowl full of some gel. She saw what was happening and said to her apprentice. "Eme I can't tell you not to flirt with boys but I can tell you not to flirt with them when they need to have their wounds taken care of." The girl now known as Eme pouted and backed away from me before the healer walked up to me and apologized for her apprentices antics. She then gently applied the gel from the bowl she brought in onto my wound. It burned like fire so it made me wince in pain. When the healer saw this she said. "It burns bad but heals well." Once my wound was covered in the gel she wrapped a bandage around it making before nodding to me and telling me I could go but as I left Eme fluttered her fingers at me and said. "See you later handsome." I blushed at this and left. When I left the room Toothless and my animals looked at me with concern except my jaguar cubs because they didn't know what was happening which was to be expected since they were just cubs. I smiled at all of them and said. "Don't worry guys the wound will leave a scar and that's it." They still looked a little concerned but I they let it go as I said. "Well come on guys we've still got to get my stuff from the arena." I then lead them out of the healers hut and towards the arena.

When we arrived I entered and walked up to my armor and immediately put it back on but winced in pain when I put the top part over my torso. I ignored the pain and then walked over to where my stone of good fortune had been smashed. I looked at the pieces and sighed saying. "Well there goes my stone of good fortune." Then an idea struck me. I quickly gathered up the pieces and put them in a small sack I had with me and put it on my belt on my armors side since I had plans for those small shards of stone. I then began to exit the arena with my little group when something on the ground caught my eye. I walked over to it and found it to be the knife Ichik attacked me with. I picked it up and just began to stare at it. I then decided to keep it as a souvenir of my fight with Ichik. I then left the arena and decided to go grab something to eat.

I walked into the market and received many applauds and smiles from the nearby Mayans along with a few winks from some of the girls. I sighed and just continued on my way through the market until a local fruit stand worker motioned me over. The worker gave me a bag of fruit and said it was on the house for the beat down I gave Ichik. It was no secret that Ichik got on everyone's nerves with his constant gloating of his skills and abilities and with the beating I gave him no doubt that he was knocked off his pedestal. I gave some to my monkeys while I used some to trade for some fish to feed to Toothless and my wolves along with some to cut up for the cubs. I soon found us a nice quiet place by the river where we found Scaulder relaxing in the sun. I smiled at him before taking a seat by him. I tossed him a fish before I gave one to Toothless, one to each of my wolves and some fruit to my monkeys. While they all ate I had to feed the cut up fish to my jaguar cubs. While I gently fed the cubs a guard from the palace came up and said in Mayan. "The emperor requests your presence to speak at Ichiks banishment." My eyes widened. I knew Ichik was in trouble but I didn't think he'd be banished. I got up and put the cubs into their carrier on Toothless's back. I quickly said goodbye to Scaulder and told him I'd try to visit him later before continuing to follow the guard to the palace.

When we arrived Gukumatz was sitting on his throne with two guards each armed with spears at his side and Ichik with his hands tied together in front of him with two guards also armed with spears standing at his sides was the site that greeted Toothless, my animals and me. When Gukumatz laid his eyes on me he smiled and said. "Hiccup you're just in time to see Ichik off into banishment." I stepped forward and asked. "Gukumatz I'm not telling you how to run your city but isn't banishment a little extreme for cheating in a fight?" He frowned and stood up from his throne as he walked towards me as he said. "Oh it's not just that Hiccup. He tried to kill you an honored guest who not only brought my daughter back to me after I feared a horrible fate had claimed her but also slayed the demon snake that took my wife and the lives of many of my people. Also this is not the first time he's cheated in a fight and hurt a fine warrior. You were lucky to get out with just a cut and not some broken or cracked bones. He even crippled one of my finest warriors so he'll never use his legs again and nearly killed him. I have warned him time and time again to fight fair and not cause so much harm to his fellow Mayan warriors but now he's gone too far." It was then Gukumatz was right in front of me and said. "Now do you understand why I'm doing this." I looked at him and nodded before I heard some grunts and looked in the direction of the sound and found Ichik charging at me with a spear from one of the guards who were currently on the floor rubbing their heads. I reacted quickly by jumping in front of Gukumatz so he wouldn't get hurt and took out my knife. Gukumatz stabbed the spear right at my chest but I grabbed the front and pulled it towards me making Ichik stumble towards me before I cut his shoulder with the tip of my knife, which injected Speedstinger venom into him. I watched as his skin turned grey and he fell to the ground paralyzed. I looked at him with a scowl before looking at Gukumatz and asked. "Are you alright?" He gave me a nod before ordering the guards to take Ichik to a holding cell. They dragged him off before Gukumatz let out a sigh and said. "I was planning on banishing him for a couple of weeks to make him understand there are consequences to his actions but now I see that it won't work with him." I then asked. "What's going to happen to him?" Gukumatz replied. "I'll have him transported to another city where he'll be locked away until the ruler of that city feels he has learned the consequences of his actions and then he will live there for the rest of his days because he is banished from this city." I nodded before he smiled at me and said. "Well there are some good things that come out of this for both of us." I looked at him curiously before asking. "What would those be?" He smiled and said. "Well now I don't have to worry about Ichik causing any more trouble for me and for you since Ichik is being sent away he won't be needing his house any more and since you were the one who finally got him to show his true colours you may have it along with everything in it." I was shocked to say the least before I said. "Gukumatz that's very generous but I can't-" He cut me off by saying. "Consider it a gift from me to you since Ichik is no longer in need of it and it would be a shame to let it go to waste and I feel it's the least I can do after all you've done for my people." I knew it'd be rude to turn down his offer for my own place in the city so I said. "I can't move into the house?" He frowned and asked. "Why not?" I smiled and replied. "Because nobodies told me where it is." He smiled at me before he turned to a guard and told him to go get someone named Noonsa. A girl who I'm guessing was about my age came out of a hall on the right side of the throne room and my blood ran cold since she was one of the girls who flirted with me constantly and had on more than one occasion tried to steal a kiss from me. I had a feeling that this little trip could go worse then my trip to the healers. I gulped as she smiled at me before Gukumatz said. "Please take Hiccup to his new home in the city." She nodded and said. "Yes sire." Gukumatz then said. "Don't worry Hiccup we'll have your things moved there tomorrow." I nodded before I whispered. "Are you sure it's a good idea for her to take me to the house?" He replied. "Oh come on what could go wrong?" I replied. "She could steal a kiss from me and try to bed me." He chuckled and said. "Please I'm sure she won't do that and if she does try to bed you then enjoy it while you can." I blushed madly as he chuckled before patting me on the back and said. "Don't worry you've got your dragon, two fully grown wolves, two capuchin monkeys, two jaguar cubs and a knife that can paralyze someone easily. You'll be fine." I shrugged and said. "Well alright." I then walked up to Noonsa and said in Mayan. "Hey Noonsa I guess you're taking me to my new house in the city." She smiled and said. "Yes and I think you and your pets will like it. It's one of the largest houses we have since Ichik was one of our finest hunters he made a fortune selling things from his hunts." I nodded before she took my hand and practically dragged me out of the room and into the city with my little group following us. I was looking forward to seeing my new place but I was a little worried that Noonsa might try to steal a kiss from me again.

**AN:Hey everyone I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and don't worry Hiccup won't be staying with the Mayans for the rest of his life the house will be a vacation home for when he visits the Mayans in the future. If you have any ideas for the house please tell me and I will see if I can fit it in.**


	8. Chapter 8

The new house

Hiccups POV:

I allowed Noonsa to lead me through the city quietly with my animals and Toothless right behind me. We walked for five minutes before we came to a two-story house in front of the river that runs through the city. I smiled and asked Noonsa. "This is my new place?" she smiled and said. "Yes it is. Why don't you check it out?" I smiled and said. "Sounds good to me." As I was about to enter she grabbed my arm and said. "I hope you enjoy your new house Hiccup after all a warrior of your standards deserve it." I gave an uneasy smile and said. "Thanks but I'm probably going to need to do some redecorating so it'll suit my style of living." She smiled and put her hand on my chest as she said. "You know I could give you a hand with redecorating" She then lowered her voice and whispered into my ear. "and maybe I could help you enjoy your first night in the house." I knew what she was implying so I backed up a bit blushing before saying nervously. "Thanks but I've got all the help I need with Toothless and my animals and besides you should be heading back to the temple to see if there's anything else you need to do there." She gave an irritated sigh before looking at me and smiling before saying. "I guess you're right but remember Hiccup if you change your mind you know were to find me." She then turned around and walked away while putting a little swing in her hips. I couldn't help but stare before a Jocko slapped the back of my head snapping me out of my trance. I looked at him and said. "Thanks Jocko I needed that." I then turned to the door of what was now my house. I smiled and noted that I'd have to enlarge the door a bit for Toothless because it would be a little bit of a tight fit for him.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. I looked around the place and smiled at how nice it was. It was a rather large rectangular room with four doorways. I entered one room on one side I found a large wooden table with two chairs, some barrels laying against the walls, a large stone table against the back wall in front of a window with a barrel of water next to it, there were also some plates resting on it, some knives handing on the wall and some large pieces of meat hanging around. I went over to some of the barrels and opened them and found them full of fish or fruits. I then said. "Well I guess I found the kitchen." I then heard a bark. I turned around and found Shadow and Snowflake looking at a dangling piece of meat. I smiled at them and said. "Okay I guess a little snack won't hurt." I took it down and cut in two before giving each a piece.

I then walked out of the kitchen and into the room opposite of it. I slowly entered through the doorway and found a large room. In this room was a large chair I'd say made out of wood but covered in different animal furs and stuffed with what I would say is Alpaca fur. I admit it was a nice chair but the fur, which covered it, was jaguar and I didn't want my jaguars to be uncomfortable so I made a mental note to take those furs off and replace them with something else. The chair rested in front of a fireplace. The walls of this room were covered in the pelts of different animals, which were mostly predators, but my stomach churned at the sight of some jaguar pelts and Capuchin monkey furs. I made a mental note to take all these furs down and replace them with something else later on since I didn't want my animals to get uncomfortable at the sight of this room. Another thing that took up the wall were different types of hunting weapons. After checking out the room I figured I had stumbled into Ichiks old trophy room. I knew I was going to need to change this room up a bit so it would suit me more since I didn't really like all these animal skins on the wall and the chair. I did a sweep of the room and figure I could put in maybe a bookshelf and a couch to turn this place into a pretty good living area. I then left the room and went back into the hall.

I decided to check out one of the doorways in the back next. I walked up to it and saw this one was different to the others since it actually had a door. I pushed the door open and found it lead to a large stone patio on the river, which was facing the jungle. I walked out and found it had more than enough room for Toothless, my animals and me. I looked around the porch and began to think of things I could add to improve this place a bit. I thought for five minutes and decided to add some furniture so I could enjoy the view of the river and jungle in comfort and also put stand some wooden posts in the river and put some targets on them so I can practice my archery skills and install a small wooden dock for a canoe so I can gather my arrows. I smiled at the thought of how this place will look when I'm done adding to it. I then re-entered the house to see what the last room on this floor contained but I assumed it lead to the stairs to the top floor.

I walked up to the last doorframe and entered only to find a staircase. I turned to Toothless and said. "It looks like a tight fit for you bud so you better stay down here." I then proceeded to climb the stairs with Shadow and Snowflake behind me while Jocko and Gina on my shoulders while Toothless waited downstairs with my jaguar cubs since they were already in their carrying satchels on Toothless's saddle. When I reached the top I found a small hallway with a door on each of the walls and a ladder at the end of the hallway. I decided to start by checking out the door on the right side of the hallway. As I opened I found it full of hunting weapons and animal skins. I figured this must be a storage room where Ichik kept his spare weapons and animal pelts. I smiled at the room because what I saw was the stuff that was going to pay for my new furniture and stuff. I then left the room and decided to check out where the ladder leads. I walked up to it and began to climb while Shadow and Snowflake let out barks. I looked at them from my spot on the ladder and said. "Don't worry you guys I'll be back in a bit." I then looked at Jocko and Gina and said. "Why don't you guys keep them company." They let out little shrieks before climbing off my shoulders, down the ladder and onto my wolves heads wear they began to dig through the fur for bugs. I chuckled at them before continuing up the ladder.

When I reached the top of the ladder I opened up the trap door that was blocking my way and was greeted by the warmth of the suns rays on my face. I covered my eyes to give them time to adjust to the light. Once they adjusted I finished climbing up the ladder and found it lead to the roof of the house. I slowly climbed out onto the roof and looked around. It seemed nice and it was had a stone fence around the edge so nobody could fall off easily. I looked around and found it to be quite roomy. I began to think of all the different things that I could do with all this room. I rubbed my chin in thought before it hit me. I could put a little garden up here and with all the sun and rain the plants would get it would be great. I then looked out at the view of the city and found it to be wonderful. I snapped my fingers in realization that I could install a spyglass up here so I'd be able to check out what's happening in the city whenever I wanted. I already began to visualize where I should place everything. Once I was done I walked back to the ladder and climbed down.

When I reached the bottom I said. "Okay time to see what the last room holds." My wolves barked in response before I walked up to the room entrance and walked in. Inside I found a large bed with a colorful blanket on top of it and a couple of pillows resting against the back. Next to it was a side table with a cup and jug along with a small bowl of fruit. I looked around the room and found two windows. One was looking out into the jungle while the other was looking out into the city. I smiled and said. "Well I guess I just found the bedroom." I then decided to give the bed a try and hopped right on it. When I landed on it I felt as though I was on a cloud and when I rested my head against the pillows I had to use all my will power not to fall asleep right there. I then got off the bed and looked at my wolves and monkeys as I said. "Well I think it's time to go shopping for some new stuff." My wolves barked at this while my monkeys shrieked at this. I smiled at them before we went back downstairs. I smiled at Toothless and said. "Bud we've got work to do." He cooed in curiosity before I said. "I'll explain on the way to the market." I then lead him out the house but as I did I winced in pain. I then remembered my wound from the battle and how the healer said I should take it easy. I sighed and said. "Well I guess the remodeling will have to wait until tomorrow." Toothless then helped me back inside the house where I stayed for the rest of the day passing the time by planning what to do with the different rooms and enjoying the view of the city.

Nightfall

I removed my armor, as I got ready for bed. Tonight I had a nice peaceful dinner of fruit and piranha fish that I shared with Toothless and my animals. I found my afternoon rather peaceful compared to my morning but I liked it since I needed some quiet time. Toothless was sleeping downstairs in that trophy room since he couldn't come upstairs. Jocko and Gina were lying on the bedroom windowsill asleep while Shadow and Snowflake rested at the foot of the bed while Ah Tabai and Maya where cuddling up to them. It was one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen. I smiled at all of them and said. "Goodnight guys." I then slowly got into bed and before I knew it I was going into the most comfortable sleep I've ever been in next to the rest I've gotten at home in my own bed.

Morning

I woke up with a loud yawn and stretched out and listened to my limbs pop. I smiled as I looked the window and saw it was nice and sunny. I then looked down at the foot of my bed and found Shadow and Snowflake just waking up I smiled at them and said. "Well good morning to the two of you." They each looked at me and barked happily. I then got out of bed and gave one last stretch but winced in pain because of my wound. I ignored the pain and put my armor on so I could get ready for the day. As I finished putting my armor on I felt something hop on my shoulders and found it to be Jocko and Gina. I smiled and said. "Well good morning to the both of you as well." They just began to mess with my hair probably looking for bugs. I chuckled and just let them at it before I walked out of the room and downstairs only to be greeted by an excited Toothless. I smiled at him and saw him shaking with excitement. I smiled at him and said. "Okay bud I know what you want and that's a morning flight." He growled in approval. I smiled at him before looking at my animals and said. "We'll be back in a few minutes guys." I then lead Toothless outside before I hopped into the saddle and took off. As we flew I admired the fine city down under us as people were just coming out of their houses. I smiled at the city below us as we continued to fly above it.

We flew for a few more minutes before we landed in front of the house where Gukumatz and a few Mayan men were waiting with a wagon full of my stuff. I landed in front of them and as Gukumatz said. "Good morning my friend we came to drop off your stuff from your old room." I smiled and said. "Thanks Gukumatz." He then said. "Feel free to keep the wagon we don't really need it." I replied with. "Thanks I'm going to need it to trade away some of Ichiks stuff for some new stuff since it isn't really me." He nodded before him and the other Mayans left. I looked at the stuff in the wagon and didn't see that many things which was understandable since most of the Mayan stuff I was able to get in trade was on my ship waiting to be transported home except the animals I got in trade since they were in their own pens so they wouldn't be cooped up so long. The things among the wagon were my different suits of armor, my poison dart frogs, some of the stuff from home that I haven't yet traded and the stuffed head of the anaconda I killed. I smiled at the stuff in the wagon before I heard barking. I turned and found Shadow and Snowflake sitting down by the door with Jocko and Gina on their heads while Ah Tabai and Maya were play wrestling in front of them. I smiled and said. "Okay guys I know what you want." I then turned to Toothless and said. "Think you can watch the wagon while I prepare breakfast for everyone and don't worry I'll bring you some fish once everyone else's breakfast is ready." He growled as if giving me a yes. I smiled at him and walked back into the house to prepare breakfast.

Half an hour later

I had just finished breakfast with my animals and Toothless and finished unloading the stuff from the wagon and moving it into the house I then attached Toothless to the wagon and proceeded to gather all the animal skins, extra weapons and traps before placing them all in the wagon and tying them down for transport. We then set off to the market to do some trading.

As we walked I began to make a list in my head of the things I needed for my new house such as a new bookshelf, a new couch, some new dishes, some targets to hang up, maybe some statues, some pots I can grow plants in, stands for my armor and maybe decorative weapons. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we'd arrived at the market until Jocko slapped my head. I shook it and looked at him and said. "We really need to talk about the hitting but thanks." I then realized I was talking to a monkey and slapped my head and said. "I really need to spend more time with humans." We then continued into the market place.

One hour later

We were done shopping for new stuff for the house. We had some new rugs, pots, baskets, blankets, statues, towels, some targets, some stands for my armor and more. Some of the items were a little hard to get since some of the people tending the stalls were girls who were around my age and kept saying they'd give me the stuff in exchange for a date, a kiss on the lips, a feel of my muscles heck one even offered two fine rugs in exchange for a night of passion in my new bed. I shivered knowing what she meant and I was a bit tempted but I couldn't knowing that I would be leaving in a few days and leave her here broken hearted since I would visit from time to time but that might be only once every few months. I sighed and continued on my way to the house. When we arrived I immediately set to work.

Two hours later

I'd just finished up redecorating the house and I was happy with what I'd done. What was Ichiks trophy room was now a nice living space where I hung the anaconda head above the fireplace, with a couch against the wall, the chair covered with a comfy blanket, a bookshelf resting against the wall next to the couch with a few scrolls on it and a nice carpet on the ground so it was now a comfortable living room. The kitchen hadn't changed much other than some new dishes and food. Outside on the patio I put a wooden chair along with a bow and arrow set and installed a few wooden beams in the river with targets nailed to them with a few on the trees in the background of the jungle along with a special circular dock with a large gap in one side which functions as an aquatic stable for Scaulder so he could stay safe comfortably. The storage room upstairs had been transformed into a study and bedroom for my pets. It had a desk up against the far wall with a chair tucked in by it, two small hammocks hanging on the ceiling for Jocko and Gina to sleep in with little ropes leading up to them so they'll be able to get to them, along with little stands for them to sit on while I work, two hand made baskets with large cushions stuffed with alpaca fur made for Shadow and Snowflake to sleep in. The roof I altered a little bit by putting in a bench looking out to the city, some pots around and filling them up with dirt and planting seeds in them, a bird feeder with some cut up fruit for the birds I hope I'll be able to sketch as they eat and finally putting in a landing pad for Toothless. As for the bedroom not much had changed since the bed was still there just with a new blanket, my suits of armor were each resting on the stands, I put in a side table next to the bed and put a bowl of fruit with a jug of water on it. I also built a new room on the side of the house which I turned into a bathroom which consisted of a toilet, an invention of mine which was a large box like in shape except it had a curtain for one wall and no roof with a pipe above it that pours water on a persons body in streams of water **(AN: A shower) **and a small wooden bath tub. All in all it was now a very comfortable place for me to stay whenever I come to this city.

I was now admiring my work from outside when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Gukumatz looking at me with a smile as he says. "I see you've refurnished the house." I smiled at him and said. "Yeah Ichiks style of living just wasn't cutting it for me so I figured might as well make this house mine." He smiled before patting my back and asking. "So how much longer will you be staying with us?" I shrugged and said. "Probably another week." Gukumatz smiled sadly and said. "I understand you've been with us for a while and you need to head back to your home." I smiled at him before he asked. "But before you go why not partake in dating any of the girls." I could feel my face turn red before I said. "I'm not the type to just date a girl then leave. It just wouldn't be right." He smiled at me and said. "That is understandable but remember Hiccup some girls might try to steal a kiss or maybe more." I felt my face turn an even brighter shade of red before he laughed and patted my back before walking away. I shook my head and said. "That old joker." I then went inside to just relax a bit.

4 days later

I was up on my roof gently feeding some macaws I had befriended when I found them eating from my feeder. There were different macaws I'd befriended but macaws weren't the only bird type I'd befriended. I'd also befriended some toucans, some green parrots and some quetzals. There was one bird species that did annoy me from time to time and this bird species were called Harpy eagles and the reason they annoyed me was they constantly went after Jocko and Gina to turn them into lunch. They really got on my nerves since I constantly had to chase them off so they'd leave my little monkeys alone. Anyway life was pretty good for me now since birds weren't the only creatures I'd befriended in these last few days as I'd also befriended two night monkeys. Funny story behind me befriending them.

Flashback

It was night and I was in bed asleep as were Toothless and my animals. As I slept I felt little hands grabbing onto my nose, which at first I suspected was either Jocko or Gina messing with me until one of those hands pulled on my nose. When that happened my eyes shot open only to be met with a pair of orange eyes. I got such a fright I backed up right into the wall and banged my head causing me to let out a small 'Ouch'. I rubbed the back of my head and opened my eyes slowly only to find two night monkeys on my bed looking at me curiously but it was then Shadow and Snowflake came in barking in worry with Jocko and Gina riding on their heads. Startled the two night monkeys quickly hid behind my jungle armor. I put my hands up in front of my animals and said. "Easy guys I just bumped my head when our little unexpected guests got curious." I then went over to the fruit bowl on my side table and took a camu camu and split in two before holding the two pieces out to the night monkeys like I'd done with Jocko and Gina when I first met them and like my two capuchin monkeys they came towards me and took the fruit before backing away. I chuckled at them before turning to my animals and going. "Well guys looks like we have some guests for the night." They just growled or gave a wave before walking out and heading back to their room. I then smiled at the two night monkeys and said. "Goodnight you two." I then hopped back into bed and went back to sleep while the two night monkeys explored the room.

End flashback

Ever since that night the two night monkeys have been living with me, Toothless and my other animals. I even gave them their own little beds in the study by hollowing out a bit of an old log, standing it up straight in a corner and putting in a pillow for them to sleep on. Normally if they weren't wondering around the house or looking for bugs in the fur of my wolves or jaguars with Jocko and Gina they'd be resting comfortably in their little bed. I always found the way they'd stick their heads out to see what's going on adorable. I'd even named them Chac for the male of the two and Kisa for the female. They'd practically joined our little family, which made me happy to have new members to our little group.

I looked out to the city as the setting sun gently caressed my face before I heard a faint roar. I looked down from my roof and saw Toothless looking up at me. It was then I remembered that we always take a lap over the city before dark. I chuckled at him before I beckoned him over to the side of my house. He did so and I gently jumped off the roof as he jumped up in the air to catch me on his saddle. I landed safely on the saddle before we took off for a nice quiet flight over the city. As I looked down at the city I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do with my monkeys and jaguar cubs. It would be nice to take them with me but I couldn't take them away from their natural habitat. I guessed I could always ask Gukumatz to look after them while I'm gone and I can always visit them but I'd still miss them. I then thought of the frogs I caught when it hit me. I was planning to put them in a large box made of glass being held together at the corners with gronkle iron holders and in this box I was planning on putting together a small jungle with the smaller plants moist ground and a little pond. I figured if I could do it for my frogs then why couldn't I do it for my jaguars and monkeys. Sure it would take a while to grow all the plants such as the trees, flowers, fruits, etc. and I will have to design something to water the entire place like rain but that would be easy since inventing comes easy to me, I also figure I'll have to make a river running through the place to make it more like home and maybe even put in a few live piranha fish to make it seem more like a river from this land. I figure I can also build myself a small house to stay in when I visit the habitat. I then rubbed my chin in thought of how I was going to put the jungle together. I shrugged and figure I'd cross that bridge when I came to it. I then had Toothless come in for a landing on the ground in front of the house. I looked out to the city and saw night had befallen the city and patted Toothless on the head as I said. "Well bud I'm going to take a bath then go to bed so see you in the morning." He growled as if saying goodnight to me before heading inside.

25 minutes later

I walked into my room in nothing but a pair of pants, the bandages covering my still healing wound and a towel around my neck as I dried my hair. I had already said goodnight to my animals so I was free to just get some sleep. I felt the wound on my chest where Ichik slashed at me and wondered when it would heal but then shrugged, as I knew it would heal with time. I then looked at my side-table and saw my necklace. It has always been an interesting thing to most people since it kept glowing, which is no surprise to me since I made it out of the broken shards of my stone of, good-fortune by melting the shards and cooling them in a mold I made in the shape of Toothless like on my shield with a little ring on top for the string to go through and just as an extra precaution around the sides was flat gronkle iron that was shaped around it so if it hit the side of something hard it wouldn't break so easily. I knew that the luck would still remain after it broke and I melted it down since Gobber told me his great uncles, wives, brother did the same thing with his and the luck remained. I smiled at it before lying down on top of the bed and closing my eyes and fell asleep.

**AN: Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like Hiccups new Mayan vacation home. I was planning on having him bed a Mayan girl but then decided against it. Anyway I need to tell you guys that I'm replacing Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Hiccups thunderdrum with different dragons of the same species but with different colors because I want Hiccup to keep all his dragons there will be changes to chapter 2.**


	9. Chapter 9

Goodbyes and hellos

Hiccups POV:

I got up from my bed in my Mayan vacation home and looked out the window to see the sun shining through and then remembered what day it was today. Today was the day I started my long trip home to Berk and I had to get breakfast ready. I didn't need to worry about packing up some of my stuff since I took care of that two days ago and Gukumatz promised me he'd have some servants take care of my house while I'm away. I slowly got out of bed and put on my sailing armor since I was to leave right after breakfast and the goodbyes. I came downstairs to find all my animals waiting for me. I smiled at them and said. "Good morning all. You guys ready for some breakfast?" Shadow and Snowflake barked, my monkey started screeching or clapping in approval and my jaguars just mewed cutely. I smiled at them before entering the kitchen and starting breakfast for all of us but as I made breakfast I couldn't help but remember what happened during my last week here including how I was able to train and get my own female amphithere which I had named Nimla which meant river or waterfall. It was then that I remembered the day I first her.

Flashback

It was five days before I left and I was out in the jungle with Jocko and Gina, in my jungle armor searching for old traps Ichik left since I didn't want any animals to get hurt by wondering into them and I could use or sell them back on Berk. While we were doing this Shadow and Snowflake were watching the Jaguar cubs back at the house and Toothless was waiting for us on my ship which was tied to the shore by a river. As I was disarming one of his snares I heard a roar of pain. I looked around and said. "We better check that out." I then looked up at Jocko and Gina who were keeping an eye out from the treetops for any possible threat and yelled. "Guys come down we need to check something out." They slowly climbed down from the tree and climbed onto my shoulders. We then advanced towards the source of the roar.

Five minutes later

We arrived at a waterfall, which fell into a beautiful lake, which let out a river. It wasn't the beautiful landscape that caught my eye though. The thing that caught my eye was the amphithere with greenish blue scales **(AN: Like the colour of a quetzal birds feathers without the red chest)**, white-scaled underside and slightly lighter feathered wings. Gukumatz had told me that there are wild amphithere out in the jungle but they're hard to find so I was amazed to find one but subconsciously rubbed my stone of good fortune, which was now shaped like Toothless and said. "Thank you stone of good fortune." It was true I still kept the stone after the battle but I didn't rely on it in battle which I got into quite often after the match with Ichik since a lot of the warriors wanted to put themselves against me for a few reasons such as the challenge, the glory they would get if they beat me, impress the girls or just out of jealousy since because of the looks some of their girlfriends or wives were giving me but sadly they all ended up on the ground either injured or unconscious since I always excepted the challenge despite the healer telling me not to but I did it anyway and before every battle I'd take my stone and armor off relying purely on my skills which were more than enough to win me the battles. Unfortunately this also won me the attention of more Mayan girls, which didn't help me at all when I was trying to relax or do business in my stand at the market since they constantly flirted with me there and some even tried to get me to trade a kiss, a feel of my chest or even a date for some of their products.

I then refocused on the amphithere and saw it constantly flapping its wings but its head always seemed to be pulled back down. I looked at Jocko and Gina and told them to get off my shoulders since things could get dangerous. They did as they were told and climbed up a tree before I slowly approached the amphithere and saw it had gotten its neck caught in a snare. It then noticed me and glared at me as it let out an angry squawk. I then slowly back up and held up my hands and said. "Easy now I want to help you out of that trap." Jocko and Gina then making sounds as if telling the amphithere to trust me. It seemed to work to since the amphithere lowered its head down as I took out my knife and slowly approached it. I then cut the rope holding it and freed it. When it was out it slowly raised its head as it looked at me before it began to smell my satchel on the side of my armor. I smiled and said. "I know what you want." I then reached into my satchel and pulled out a dead piranha fish. I then held it out to the amphithere who quickly snapped it up and ate it in a few seconds. It then looked at me curious before I took my gloves off and held my hand out to it before looking away. I waited a moment before I felt his muzzle rest against my hand. I looked at the amphithere and smiled as I said. "Welcome to the team." I then noticed that the amphithere was female and then decided to name her Nimla. I then lead her along with my monkeys back to my ship where Toothless was waiting.

End flashback

For breakfast my wolves had some turkey meat, my monkeys had some fruit and my jaguars had chopped up fish while I had cooked fish with a fruit salad on the side with a glass of water. Once breakfast was done I gathered my animals and said. "Well guys it's time to get to the ship." They just stared at me to which I chuckled before leading them out of the house and into the open roads where Toothless and Nimla were waiting for us. I smiled at them as I playfully asked. "You ready to go home guys?" They growled happily before I put Ah Tabai and Maya in their baskets on the saddle while Jocko, Gina, Chac and Kisa rested on the backs of Shadow and Snowflake digging for some bugs. I smiled at them before we made our way towards the docks where Scaulder and my ship were waiting for us.

When we arrived at the docks I we were greeted by Gukumatz, a few of his guards and a few servant girls. Each was holding something or had something behind them. I walked up to Gukumatz and said. "Well my friend these past few weeks have been fun except for the mad hunter nearly killing me. Still though I'm going to miss this place but I will drop by every few months or so." He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder and said. "That is all I ask for my friend but before you go I have some going away gifts for you." I smiled and said. "Oh you didn't need to do that." He smiled and said. "My friend I treasure our friendship and you have done many great services to my people such as avenging my wife by killing the demon snake, building us inventions to aid our city, helped show everyone the true colors of that arrogant fool Ichik, brought smiles to the faces of our young, armed some of my warriors with weapons far superior to our own and most importantly saved my daughter for as an emperor I can only give you a small reward as thanks but as a father I cannot give enough riches to you to repay that deed." I smiled and said. "You gave me a home in the city and allow me to stay with your people and that is payment enough for me." He smiled and said. "You are a good man Hiccup but still we have some parting gifts for you and I won't take no for an answer." I smiled knowing there was no way I could say no to him. He could tell he had won by the look on my face before he clapped his hands and a woman came forth holding a suit of traditional Mayan male warrior armor with a shield and spear. I smiled at it as he said. "So you will remember that you may have not been raised to be a Mayan warrior but you were trained and fight like one." I smiled and took the armor as I said. "Thank you my friend." He smiled before clapping his hands again before two guards came forward holding a large stone in the shape of a circle with Mayan markings on the front but in the middle was a drawing of Toothless like on my armor and shield. I recognized this stone slab as a Mayan calendar. I smiled and asked. "How did you know I wanted a Mayan calendar?" He replied. "I saw you eyeing the calendars around the temple so I had this one made for you." I replied. "Thank you so much my friend." Then Gukumatz had the guards load the calendar onto my ship as I instructed them to take it down below under the deck. I then turned to Gukumatz and said. "Well I hate to leave but I will visit from time to time so until next time my friend." Next thing I knew Gukumatz had me in a big hug as he said. "Until next time my friend." He then put me down as he smiled at me and I smiled back before boarding my ship where Toothless, Nimla and my animals were waiting. We then pulled out as I waved goodbye to the Mayans at the dock before all I could see was dense jungle.

I looked around at the things on the deck, which really wasn't that, much since most of the stuff I was bringing was down below the deck in the hold. On deck there were only a few crates with some food and water in them, my fishing rod, a chair for me to sit on, my capuchin monkeys who were walking around checking out the deck, my jaguar cubs who were play fighting each other, Nimla was curled around the bottom of the mast and my night monkeys were curled up by the steering wheel sleeping and Toothless who was just watching the jungle go by. Seeing nothing better to do I grabbed my chair and put it in front of the steering wheel before taking out my sketch book and gently began drawing my sleeping night monkeys to pass the time.

Three hours later

As we went I just sat and listened to the gentle sounds of the jungle and gently drew in my notebook to pass the time. Passing the time by drawing in my notebook was just one of the ways I passed the time on my ship. I also played a little with my wolves, cooked and ate my food, flew around with Toothless, spent some time fishing, fed my animals, drew up some designs for some new suits of armor and modified my battle armor a bit to make it even more deadly in which I succeeded by putting a flamethrower in the shape of a monstrous nightmare heads on each shoulder, modifying the helmet so when I speak the mouth with fangs open up with it to make it seem like the helmet is my head, another thing that I did to the helmet was altered it has a wind up like mechanism which opens the mouth up and makes it close on an item before going into a rapid biting mode which won't stop for a full minute so all I have to do is wind it up while it's still on before taking it off and throwing it at a target so it can cause some major damage and lastly I booby trapped the inside the helmet so when someone puts it on without pushing a switch on the back a four peace color will latch onto their neck and slowly strangle them as the dragon fangs pull into the helmet which will slowly rip open their mouth and ripping their jaw open but it can easily be disarmed by spinning a switch on the side of the helmet so if anyone who I didn't like put it on then they'll be dead in three minutes. I had also modified the mini arrow launcher by making it so the arrows wrap around my wrist and revolve whenever I launch an arrow before reloading an arrow and all I'd have to do is make a fist and it would launch an arrow.

I got up from my seat on the side of the ship and said to my animals and dragons. "I'm going down below deck to do a little work guys." They just looked at me for a moment before going back to what they were doing. I smiled at them before heading down below deck. The lower deck of my ship used to be one big storage room but I had altered it by putting in a wall in the back to make a different room for me to sleep in and installed some hooks into the walls and floor so I could tie some of the more fragile things down to avoid damage. Down in the lower decks storage area I had quite a few items in crates and baskets. Some of the things were Mayan artwork such as masks, paintings, statues and jewelry. Other things in storage were different fruits, jugs filled with fresh water and meat I packed for my long voyage one of the meat types was peccary meat that I had cut up and dried out for the journey **(AN: Like biltong) **and it turned out to be quite delicious and perfect for this long journey. I also had a few bags full of seeds for nearly every type of fruit, tree, plant and flower in the jungle for growing my own jungle for my animals and Nimla but this one won't be as big but big enough for them to live comfortably as if they never left the jungle and it would help me train a bit. There was also my new Mayan calendar that was tied down against a wall. I also had a few large bags full of alpaca wool for me to use at different times. There were also some of the Mayan weapons I got in trade and some of Ichiks traps that I got from the long trip into the jungle. I also had a few old Mayan scrolls I got depicting their history, their way of life and some other things. There was also some blankets made of alpaca wool for my hideout along with a crate full of alpaca wool to make some things if I wanted. I also had the knife Ichik used on me since I decided to keep it as a souvenir from my fight.

These things were all on one side of the lower decks while the other side had my living cargo such as my poison dart frogs in their basket with their bowl of water along with some fruit to lure some bugs in and for them to eat. There is also two beds for Shadow and Snowflake to rest comfortably and I didn't have to worry about Toothless sleeping comfortably since he normally dangled from one of the support beams by on the ceiling by his tail when he sleeps. Another thing that's on the live cargo side is a large cage, which holds a small makeshift birds nest, and in that nest is one male harpy eagle fledgling. I found him orphaned in the jungle one day when I went out hunting after a visciouse storm. I found the little guy when I was out in the jungle hunting when I came across him on the ground under a destroyed nest a few feet away I saw a dead adult harpy eagle. I walked up to the adult and found the neck to be broken. My guess is the storm knocked the mother hard into a branch neck first thus snapping it while it knocked her nest out of the tree and from what I could tell the fledgling was lucky to survive. I then turned back to the nest so I could get the fledgling knowing the fledgling wouldn't survive out here on his own so I began to go back to pick him up before I heard a hissing on the ground. I looked in the direction the hissing was coming from and a saw fer-de-lis which was a very venomous snake slithering straight for the fledgling. I knew it was going to kill the fledglings and I couldn't let that happen so I quickly ran and grabbed the fer-de-lis by the head so it couldn't try to sink its fangs into me. I looked at it and smiled before reaching into my satchel and taking out a glass jar with a cloth tied titely on the top that I made back at my hideout on berk for if this happened. I then forced its mouth and began to milk the venom out of its fangs since I could use the poisen for darts, tipping my arrows or just to make an anti venom. When I was done I tossed the snake to the side and watched as it slithered away quickly. I the put the jar away in my satchel before going over to the fledgling and gently picked it up. I then took him back home where I built him a new nest in a cage to keep him comfortable but keep him safe as well. For food I only fed him tiny pieces of fish and turkey to make sure he doesn't start going after Jocko and Gina like other harpy eagles. As for a name of this little ball of fuzz I had decided to name him Ikan. I smiled at him and continued to the back room where my room is.

I entered my room with a bored expression and closed the door behind me. I looked around. It was a pretty simple against the back wall facing the door was a cupboard with some spare blankets pillows and some clothes inside. To my left was a desk with a chair tucked into it and on that desk was some tools. Against the right wall of the room were the suits of armor I normally wore on their stands. Opposite of them on the other side of the room was a comfortably soft double bed with alpaca fur stuffed pillows, sheep wool blanket with an extra alpaca fur blanket folded up at the end of the bed, next to the bed on the right side was side table which had a water filled jug with a cup next to it along with a lit candle. I pulled out the chair at the desk and sat down before pulling out my journal from one of the desk draws along with a charcoal pencil and began sketching blue prints for an armor that would allow me to breath underwater. I wouldn't need to worry about it rusting since it would be made using Toothless and Violets flames and by doing so the metal wouldn't rust. I know this because I tested it on a sword I made once by leaving it in a barrel of water for a three weeks and not a hint of rust even when I left it to drip dry.

4 hours later

I finally finished the design and blueprints for every set of equipment and gear the armor would have. I got up from the chair and stretched out my legs and cracked my back since I hardly ever sat down like this for so long. I then decided to go take a look outside to see how the sailing was going. When I reached the top deck I found everyone just keeping busy such as Nimla slithering around, toothless watching the jungle go by, Shadow and Snowflake playing with the jaguar cubs while Jocko and Gina dug through their fur looking for bugs and my night monkeys were asleep by the wheel still. I smiled at them before joining Toothless in watching the jungle go by. I enjoyed the birds' fly by as the occasional animal came by the river to get a drink of water. It was then I began to wonder how I was going to face my village and more importantly my father. I then wondered how they would react to my dragons and animals. I then chuckled thinking of the looks on their faces when they see me riding the legendary unholy offspring of lightning and death. I smiled at the thought of how they would react to the new me since the last time I spoke to them I was a scrawny twig who could barely hold a sword and now I'm a very skilled and lethal warrior who could probably take down some of their best warriors easily. I then shook my head and began to wonder what else the gods had installed for me.

One week later

We were nearing the cave which I had come to call home and I was just shaking in excitement at seeing all my dragons again and seeing if anything changed while I was away. As soon as we pulled into the dock I immediately put a plank down and hopped off right before my dragons swarmed me. I laughed as they nuzzled me and I smiled as I said. "Great to see you to guys." I had to admit I missed my dragons while I was away. I then made them back off a bit and said. "Okay guys we now have some new members to our little group of misfits." I then went back aboard my ship and came back with Ah Tabai and Maya in a basket I normally let them play in when I did trade which I held in my arms. The dragons walked up to me and gently cooed curiously at the little cubs. I smiled and said. "We'll get the introductions done when all of our new friends are off the ship." I put the basket on the ground before returning to the ship and getting my capuchin monkeys and bringing them out on my shoulders while I held my night monkeys in my arms while Nimla slithered behind us. I let my monkeys down before getting back onto the ship to fetch Ikan. When I returned with his cage I gently put him on the ground and said. "Now to get the introductions out of the way okay everyone." I then proceeded to introduce my dragons to our new friends while introducing my new animals and dragon. Once introductions were out of the way we started to prepare for the new stuff. I changed into my regular armor and proceeded to get everything in order.

2 hours later

I was finally done with the unloading and unpacking of everything and it was tiring since I needed to take stock of everything and build some new stuff to help me with my new items but it was all worth it. Ikans cage was now on a hook on a stand I made which was a curved pole that bent down at the top with the hook at the end to hold the cage. My Mayan armor was now with the other suits of armor I had on its own stand. My Mayan weapons now rested in my armory in their own section. Also Nimla now had her own little nesting area in the dragon's room. The beds of both capuchin and night monkeys that they used on the ship were now in their own room which I had Diggs dig out with a nice wooden floor, a door to my room, a large window looking out to the garden. The reason I had this room made because I didn't want things to get too crowded in my room since I already had Shadow and Snowflake along with Ikan. My Mayan calander was now stuck in the wall of my room in a dent in its shape while being held in place by metal strips at the top and bottom. The bags of seeds from the jungles plants were now in the cove waiting to be planted. I had built a large box made out of glass about ten feet long and five feet wide with the corners being held together by gronkle iron. I'd filled up the box with mud and dead leaves with some fruit along with some water on the one side forming a pond. I used this as a place to keep my poison dart frogs and they'd be comfortable in it before I put it in the library and it looked good. It was on my journey back home that I decided I didn't want to constantly rely on my stone of good fortune so I made a stand for it in the form of a human neck with shoulders **(Like the stands for necklaces you normally see in jewelry stores.) **on top of a wooden stand in the middle of my vault so it would stay safe until I felt I truly needed some good fortune. The scrolls I brought with me were now in the library placed neatly on shelves along with a few small statues that I placed on the shelves. I built a statue of Nimla and put it in the library among the other statues of my dragons. The masks from the village were now in the room with all the paintings and vases. They were all hung up on one wall as a collection and they looked good. The small statues I got were in different places of my hideout like some were on the shelves of the library, on the tables of the library, one was on my side table or on my desk. Some of the alpaca blankets remained in the closet on my ship while the others were placed in my closet while one was nicely folded up nicely and put on the edge of my bed. While some of the pillows remained on my ship for my use on travels while some were on my bed to make it more comfortable. There was also the knife I got from my fight with Ichik which I had built a stand for which I had placed in a new room I had Diggs make against the wall after I installed a nice wooden floor. I'd also taken the time to go see my animals and found them all to be perfectly good and healthy along with my pregnant yaks and sheep doing well with their pregnancy. I would say the sheep had another month before they were dew since they got pregnant four months after we moved in so they were now pregnant for four months and the usual carrying time for a pregnant sheep is normally five months. Same for my yaks which is why I wasn't worried about them giving birth while I was away. I also made a new bathrobe out of some of the alpaca wool I had so it was warm, soft and comfortable and I decided to make some matching slippers out of alpaca fur with leather for the bottoms.

I was now grabbing some water from my cold room to cool off from all my hard work and as I closed the door I felt something breathing on my back. I turned and found Bladewing looking at me as if begging for something. I smiled knowing exactly what he wanted. In the months I had spent with dragons I had learned so much about them like for starters how to keep them happy and comfortable with living with me like for starters Bladewing loved to have his back scratched which is no surprise since with wings of his size it's impossible for him to scratch his back so without hesitation I climbed on his back and began scratching while he turned into a puddle of purrs. I chuckled knowing how much he loved it before Jocko and Gina climbed up to see what I was doing. I smiled at them and said. "Bladewing here loves to have his back scratched" They just looked at me curiously before they began scratching with me causing Bladewing to drop on the ground in pleasure. I chuckled at him and just shook my head in amusement before I slid off his back and let Jocko and Gina take over for a while. I smiled at the sight having a feeling they'd get along just fine. I then heard a growl from behind me. I turned and found Diggs. I then remembered I promised him a nice long teeth brushing when I got home and right now he was reminding me. I smiled and said. "Okay big guy we'll get to your teeth brushing as soon as get your tooth brush." I then quickly grabbed a broom that was resting against the wall by the entrance to the library. I then went over to the hot springs and wet it a bit before returning to Diggs who showed me his teeth. I smiled at him and began brushing them. As I brushed his teeth I began telling him about what it was like in the jungle to pass the time and before I knew it I was telling my entire adventure in that land from meeting the Mayan people to saying goodbye to them. When I finished I looked around and found all my dragons gathered around to listen. I smiled at them before saying. "Well I hope you all enjoyed that story but I think it's time we went out and grabbed some fish for dinner." They all roared in approval before I put the fishing baskets on my dragons before I told Shadow and Snowflake to keep an eye on the cubs and monkeys so they don't wreck the place. After that was taken care of I hopped on Toothless and we all took off.

One hour later

We dropped off the last of the catch in the cave into the pile of fish we had gathered. I dismounted Toothless and smiled as Shadow and Snowflake came up to me with my monkeys on their backs and jaguars beingcarried in their mouths by the scruffs on their necks. I smiled at them and said. "Time for dinner." I then heard a growl from behind me. I turned around and smiled because I was looking at Speedy. I then found myself pinned to the ground with Speedy on top of me nuzzling me. I laughed and said. "Okay Speedy I'm happy to see you to." He then backed off and let me stand up. It was then I realized how late it was since it was dark out. I smiled at him before leading him to Nimla along with my new animals for introductions. Once introductions were out of the way we all began eating and I have to say life was good.

Back in the village

Stoicks POV:

I was in the Great hall with Gobber and Spitlout, discussing the latest damages done to the village by Snotlout, the twins and of course the dragons. Ever since Hiccup left the village went from bad to worse. For starters Gobber wouldn't talk to me for a month and now whenever he does he always has this look of anger on his face. There is also the fact that without Hiccup he was working alone in the forge and had trouble keeping up with all the weapon orders and repairs so we had trouble getting our weapons ready for attacks and raids. Things have also got incredibly boring without Hiccup and his crazy ideas around. I guess he brought some excitement into this boring little village. After Hiccup left we found out the reason Snotlout lied to us was he was trying to get Hiccup back for getting him in trouble with the Hoffersons by offering up their daughter and tricking him and the twins into rubbing pond scum on their skin which caused everyone to avoid them and their parents forcing them to sleep outside for a week but he figured when he did this little trick I'd just yell at him a bit since he wasn't expecting Hiccup to run away. As for his punishment his father is having him muck out his family stalls until Hiccup returns. I was also forced to make him my heir three months after Hiccup left which made his ego get bigger which led him to try and impress Astrid into being his girlfriend and I won't go in to details but it always ends in disaster. Anyway after Hiccup left I searched I rounded up a search party to find him. We spent all night looking for him and didn't find a thing. We kept searching for three months and found scratch and as much as I didn't want to I had to stop looking for him so I could do my cheifing but I use whatever free time I could to search for him.

I looked around at the Gobber and my brother before asking. "What was the damage done?" Spitlout answered. "Three animal pens destroyed, ten injured, nine houses destroyed,several burn victims, twenty chickens, eleven sheep, four yaks and two catches of fish." Answered my brother. I grumbled and rubbed my temples as I said. "Those beasts wouldn't be bothering us if I was successful in finding their nest." Gobber replied. "A real shame one of those beasties can't just lead us through that fog that covers their nest." I then felt a spark of an idea come to me before I looked at Gobber and said. "Say that again Gobber." Gobber looked confused before saying. "A real shame one of those beasties can't just lead us through that fog that covers their nest." I laughed as it hit me I stood up and said. "Gobber you're a genius." I then left the table and said. "Gather the tribe I have an announcement." They looked at me confused before going to gather the tribe.

5 minutes later

The entire tribe was gathered in the Great hall in front of me. I smiled and said. "I know you're all wondering why I called you all here so late." They all let out yells of agreement. I raised my arms silencing them before I said. "Well the reason is tomorrow we'll be going on another search to find the dragons nest." They all let out yells of protest but I silenced them with a yell. I then looked around and said. "This time I know it will be different because this time the head ship will have a dragon tied up at the front leading us straight through the fog and to the nest." Some people gave me skeptical looks but they disappeared when I announced. "Get the ships ready tonight because we set sail tomorrow morning." Everyone left the hall after that announcement except Gobber who walked up to me and asked. "You sure about this Stoic?" I replied. "I've never been more sure about this Gobber I can feel it in my gut that we'll find it." He then replied. "And what if it doesn't work and you die out there just when Hiccup comes back? Then what?" I sighed and said. "We're not having this conversation Gobber I have a fleet to prepare." I then left the Great hall.

Back at Hiccups hideout

I just got into one of the hot springs for a nice relaxing bath to clear my head. I sighed as I let my body sink into the hot water. I then began to think of how I'm going to show myself to the village and when I would do it. I then put my arms on the sides of the hot springs and leaned my head back looking at the roof of the cave. I sighed and just lost myself in thought wondering what would happen. Would my father accept me, would the village want me back, what would the other teens think of me, how would the village react to my dragons, how would the village react to all my new stuff, how would they react to my animals? All these questions were twirling around in my head. Eventually I decided that I'd go to the village tomorrow afternoon with Shadow and Snowflake by my sides incase things went south they could help me. I'd be wearing my regular armor with a sword on the back in a sheath and a shield on the left arm incase I need to defend myself and the armors weapons aren't enough. I'd walk out of the forest to throw off suspicion, when I saw my father I'd make sure this time he sat down and listened for once even if I had to tie him to the chair and gag him. If I ran into Snotlout I'd let Shadow take care of him, if I ran into Astrid I'd let Snowflake take care of her, if I ran into the twins I'd throw them into a cart and push that cart towards the docks and into the ocean like they did to me when we were little, if I ran into my uncle I'd punch him in the face for the insults he said directed at me and encouraging Snotlout to pick on me when we were kids, if I ran into Gobber I would smile at him and give him a hug but if he hadn't bathed in a few months then I'd throw him into a washtub and give him the scrubbing of a lifetime because there are times I think his odor could knock out a monstrous nightmare which surprisingly did happen once when he was pinned down by one it took one wif of him and fell unconscious which got a lot of laughs from the village, anyway if I ran into the village grouch Mildew if he got annoying I'd take his staff, break it in two give it back to him and say 'This will be you if you don't shut up' then walk away. I sighed as I stood up before getting out of the hot springs. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off before getting my bathrobe. I had it hung on a hook I had put in the wall by my hot springs. I walked out and found my wolves gently playing with my jaguars, Jocko and Gina scratching Bladewings back while said dragon had his head laying on the ground purring, Speedy was giving a ride to Chac and Kisa who by the looks of things were having a great time. My other dragons were just lounging around minding their own business. I smiled and shook my head at them before heading upstairs to my room.

When I arrived I took off my robe and got into my pajamas that I made two weeks before I left. They were made out of red colored Egyptian cotton and they were comfortable. The pajamas consisted of a long baggy sleeved shirt and long baggy pants. I enjoyed the feeling of my pajamas on my skin since I didn't take them with me on the trip since I wanted to be ready for anything on the sea. I then went downstairs and said goodnight to everyone before heading back upstairs and going to bed to get some rest because tomorrow I face my old village and release all the pain I've held inside for so long.

Morning

The village

Stoicks POV

We were getting ready to set sail to the dragons nest with our lead ship having a purple terrible terror tied down in front. Gobber then walked up to me and said. "We're all ready to go Stoick but the question is are you ready." It turned to him and asked. "What do you mean Gobber? I'm ready to take on those beasts." He replied. "Well you might be ready to do that but what about Hiccup. What if he comes back while we're gone and he only sees an empty village since we do have every capable warrior with us and the only villagers we don't have with us are the kids, Gothi and the rest of Hiccups generation." I sighed and looked down before saying. "I don't know Gobber I just don't know." I then turned and went to help prepare for departure.

Two hours later

We slowly entered the fog which hid the dragons nest. I looked at the terror as it began to move its head in directions. I quickly went to the back and began to steer the ship in the directions the terrors head turned. We did this for half an hour before we finally hit dry land. We seemed to be on a small island and in front of us was a very large mountain. I saw a dragons tail quickly pull into one of the cracks and knew we had finally found the dragons nest so I said. "This is the place!" Before I started directing everyone to prepare our defenses.

Back on Berk

Hiccups POV

I was just getting to the edge of the forest with Shadow and Snowflake after Diggs dropped us off at the cove. I was wearing my regular armor with a speedstinger venom filled sword on the back and foldup shield on the left arm. I stopped right at the edge of the forest looking down at the village with Shadow and Snowflake by my sides. I sighed before I kneeled down, pet my wolves and said. "Let's do this." I then stood up and walked towards the village. When we entered I was surprised to find it completely deserted. We walked deeper into town yet still we saw nobody and it was starting to get a little spooky. I then heard what sounded like the other teens talking. I decided we should check it out. When we neared the source of the talking I could make out the other teens in the distance. When we got close they still hadn't noticed us so I decided to listen in on their conversation so we hid behind a nearby house just as heard Snotlout say. "Good thing Useless isn't around to ruin this search for the dragons nest. With a dragon tied to the front of the lead ship we might find the dragons nest this time." My eyes widened hearing this since I'd been to the dragons nest once with Toothless and we barely got out with our lives because of the giant queen dragon that I call the Red-death and if a dragon was leading the entire fleet there then the entire village would be destroyed and despite the fact that they made my life a misery with the exception of Gobber I knew I still needed to help them which means my conscience was getting the better of me. I then ran back into the forest with my wolves by my side but avoiding being spotted by anyone, which wasn't that hard. We then went to the cove where we could easily make it back to the hideout from since I had a secret entrance to the tunnels there. Once I entered the tunnel I called Diggs and the tunnels carried an echo so he was in front of us in a one minute. We then mounted him and his saddle was rather comfortable with the three of us since I designed it to carry multiple passengers. Once we were ready I told him to take us home because now we had to prepare for a battle that I'm sure will go down in history.

**AN: Hey guys first of all happy New Year and second of all sorry it took so long to update. My computers been giving me trouble with saving my work and I'm out of town so it took me a while to find a place where I could post my new chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The battle and confrontations

Hiccups POV:

I arrived back at the hideout and immediately gathered every member of our group that including Speedy although he was not happy that I woke him up if the fact that he pinned me down and roared in my face was any indication. Anyway we were all now all in the main area. I was in front of them all and I said. "Guys I hoped we'd have more time to prepare for this but I'm afraid our time is up." They all looked at them all and said. "My father has been searching for the dragons nest for years as have other Vikings since we first settled on this island and we all know what lurks in that nest since me and Toothless barely got out of that place alive." They all winced knowing what was in that nest and what it did to other dragons such as forcing them to raid villages and ate them if it wasn't brought enough food. I then said. "Normally I wouldn't worry about the nest being found by my father. Unfortunately this time he's tied a terrible terror tied to the front of the lead ship which is going to take them straight to the nest and if I know my father he's going to try and take the nest which will end in disaster unless we go and help them." I then let out a sigh, looked down as I said. "I won't force you guys to go into battle with me since we might not make it out of the battle alive but if you fight with me I will thank you from the bottom of my heart and even if you leave now I will still have a place here in this cave and in my heart no matter what." I then quickly looked at them and asked. "So…. ARE YOU WITH ME?" They then all looked up and let out roars while my wolves howled, my monkeys all screeched and jumped around. I smiled, walked up to them and said. "I couldn't have asked for more loyal friends." I looked at my wolves and kneeled down before rubbing their heads and said. "Sorry guys but you guys need to stay and look after the young cubs so they can grow and survive in this world because without we're all they have." They looked up at me and whined which broke my heart but I held strong and said. "Don't worry I'll be back. I promise!" I then stood up and advanced to my different suits of armor and slowly stroked my battle armor knowing that I originally built this armor for flying Toothless but I began to alter it and now it was built for fighting in wars and this would be the first and possibly the last time I'd use it. I sighed before picking it up and going into my room and changing out of my regular armor and into my battle armor.

5 minutes later

I came down in the battle armor with the helmet under one arm and my regular armor over my shoulder. When I got down I first put my regular armor on its stand before going to my vault and unlocking the door and entering only to grab my stone of good fortune and putting it on and putting it under my torso armor before turning to my dragons that were all waiting for me. I then told them. "Guys if we're all going into battle I want you to be prepared so wait here while I get something's." I then entered my armory and came out with large pieces of armor and walked up to Violet before putting it on her as I said. "I made a set of armor for each of you but I prayed to Odin that the day to use them wouldn't come so soon." It was then I was done getting Violets armor on and I went back in the armory and got Thunders armor before continuing the process for all my dragons.

10 minutes later

All my dragons were dressed in their armor and looked fit for battle. **(Like the battle dragons from Rise of Berk) **I looked at them and said. "Let's go kill a monster." They growled before turning beginning to take off with Speedy on Bladewings back and Toothless was waiting on the ground for me. I went over to my wolves, monkeys, jaguar cubs and harpy eagle that was still in his cage and said. "Don't worry you guys I promise you I will be back." I then walked over to Toothless and mounted him before we took off.

Dragon Island

Stoics POV:

We were now ready to start the attack. We had our catapults at the ready, wooden spikes stabbed into the ground to help kill the dragons if they fell so they'd be impaled on them or if we needed to throw something at them. Finally our entire tribes warriors were armed and ready for a battle that would go down in history. Me, Gobber and Spitlout were now going over the plan as I drew our positions in the sand with my sword as I said. "When we crack open this mountain all hell is going to break lose." Gobber then said. "And my undies. Good thing I brought extras." I ignored him before walking forward and saying. "No matter how this ends it ends today." I then held my hand up signaling the men to ready the catapults before clenching my hand into a fist signaling them to fire them. They did and cracked the mountain open. I advanced toward the hole we'd made and saw nothing but darkness so I signaled them to launch a flaming ball of grass in. As the flaming ball passed I saw a large tunnel with hundreds of dragons on the walls. I then let out my battle cry and charged in swinging my hammer trying to hit one but failed as they all just flew past. Once they were all gone I walked out as Gobber asked. "Is that it?" I looked at the dragons and watched the dragons flew off. Gobber then cheered. "We've done it!" Everyone then began to cheer but I didn't because I couldn't help but find it odd that the dragons would just retreat like that without even a fight. It's as if they were scared of something. I then caught sight of the terrible terror we had on our lead ship and it was trying to escape as if it were terrified of something. Then the realization that this wasn't over yet hit me so I yelled. "This isn't over. Hold your ranks! Form together!" It was then the ground inside the cave began to crack as if an earthquake was happening before a loud roar blasted through the cave and hit us like a blast of wind. I held strong until the cave began to fall apart and that's when I ran back and yelled to my people "GET CLEAR!" They were quick to obey and I joined them. I only stopped to see what was happening only to see a giant dragon head emerging from the nest as Gobber said. "Beard of Thor what is that?" It was then a giant claw burst through the mountain as I said. "Odin help us." I then yelled. "CATUPULTS!" In hope that it would slow it down but all it did was annoy the beast since made short work of them. One of the men then yelled. "Quick to the ships." I knew the beast would just destroy them so I yelled. "NO! NO!" But it was too late since the beast had already began breathing fire on the ships easily destroying them. I turned away and began to walk away before Gobber said. " Smart that one." I ignored him and said. "I was a fool!" I then ordered my brother Spitlout to get everyone to the far side of the island. I then turned to Gobber and said. "Go with the men." He simply replied. "I think I'll stay just incase your thinking of doing something crazy." I turned to him and replied. "I can buy them a few minutes if I give it something to hunt." He then grabbed my hand and said. "I can double that time." I smiled at him as he was a true friend. We then ran at the beast yelling at it or throwing the wooden spikes at it to get its attention.

Hiccups POV:

We had just arrived at Dragon Island only to discover we were too late since my village had already let the Reddeath out. I looked at my dragons and said. "Let's go guys." We then charged in to fight before I saw my dad and Gobber distracting it so I said to Toothless. "Let's give them a little hand bud. Plasma blast the side of its head." He then launched one and it hit the Reddeath dead on. We then flew around the head gaining everyone's attention. I heard them scream. 'It's a demon riding those beasties' or 'what is that thing riding that black dragons?' I ignored them before directing my dragons on an attack formation. They then set out to do whatever they could to hurt that thing such as Violet and Diggs shooting spikes into its soft underbelly, Angel and my Snaptrapper spitting acid into its nose, eyes or opening wounds, Thunder and and Bones throwing off its aim with their roars, Lightning hiding up in the clouds drawing lightning from the clouds and redirecting it at the Reddeath which was even more effective since Scaulder kept spraying it with scalding hot water which spread the lightning strikes around its body, Smoky and Sharpshot were down at the ships helping the terror that my village used to get here, Speedy was dropped on the back of the neck striking it with his tail trying to help distract the Reddeath. The rest of us were doing anything we could like blasting it with all we had or flying around its head to distract it.

I didn't know if we were hurting it too much but I was sure that we were getting it angry. I then saw the wings on its back and then I got an idea on how to take this thing down but first I needed to get it up in the air and I knew just how to get it angry enough to do that so without hesitation I said to Toothless. "Get me in close bud." He resisted before I said. "Don't worry bud I have an idea." He was still hesitant but did as I asked. When we got close enough to the head I switched the tail settings so Toothless could control it and hopped out of the saddle and began falling. As I fell I quickly took my armors whip and used it to grapple onto one of the Reddeaths spines on its head and swing over to the eyes. When I landed I balanced myself before taking my sword and saying. "Hey big guy. You know I've been told to stay in a dragon's blind spot when fighting one but you don't seem to have one. So you know what?" Then I stabbed my sword into the middle eye as I yelled "I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" I then took out my two daggers and stabbed the other two eyes before I quickly leaped off abandoning my sword, daggers and whip only to land in Toothless's saddle as the Reddeath roared in pain. I then yelled to my dragons. "EVERYBODY GET BACK." They did so before me and Toothless took off into the sky. I watched as the Reddeath uncurled its wings and began to fly after us. I smiled under my mask since it was doing what I wanted it to do. We led it into the clouds and used them as a cover while we blasted it in a blind spot. We kept firing at it from different direction making it angrier and angrier to the point where it started breathing fire, which is exactly what I wanted it to do. I then said to Toothless. "Okay bud we've got her right where we want her so let's finish this." He gave a roar of agreement. We then blasted it in the side of the face with the eyes I hadn't stabbed to get its attention before going into a nosedive. The Reddeath quickly followed us trying to suck us into its mouth. I kept calm and kept telling Toothless to hold it before the island came into sight and that is when I yelled. "NOW!" Toothless then quickly turned around and blasted the Reddeath right in the mouth, which is when its mouth was full of flammable gas that it was getting ready to ignite to breath fire at us. Anyway the gas was ignited setting the Reddeaths insides on fire. It let out its wings to try and avoid falling into its island only for them to begin burning up. We then flew above its head and up its back just as it crashed face first into the mountain, exploding in flames as me and Toothless flew as fast as we could up the back. When we reached the end we barely missed the tail but were able to get out of range of the fiery explosion. We then watched as the explosion died down leaving nothing but a dark cloud of smoke and ashes.

Toothless and me came in for a landing in front of the entire village. It wasn't even ten seconds after I dismounted that my dragons once again swarmed me before they nuzzled me in joy that I'd come back alive. It was then I heard a loud thud coming from behind me. I turned towards the sound and found one of the Reddeaths fangs had just landed on the ground. I smiled under my mask since I figured that I could take it to commemorate my victory against the Reddeath. I then walked over to the fang of the Reddeath. I studied it for a moment before a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turn to see it was my father who was looking at me with a curious face as he asked. "Who are you?" I replied. "The guy who had to save you and your villagers after you did the most idiotic thing any chief could ever do. You put all your people at risk and didn't you even bother to ask for help from ally tribes?" He began stuttering like an idiot so I said. "That's what I thought." I then turned my attention back to the fang and did a hand signal to Bones telling him to pick it up in his talons. He did so before I signaled him to take it home. He did so before I mounted Toothless and looked at my father and said. "I'll be waiting for you in the center of the village when you get back so we continue this chat." Me, Toothless and the rest of my dragons then took off and headed home to prepare for the villagers return.

Stoicks POV:

I was beyond confused right now. Gobber and me were distracting the giant monster before we were saved by a man dressed like a demon riding a nightfury leading a group of dragons into a battle against that beast. Then when the beast is dead I ask him who he is. He scolds me for apparently for my idiocy. Then he says he'll be waiting for me in the middle of town so we can continue the chat. I was brought out of my thoughts when Gobber put his hand on my shoulder and asked. "What do we do now Stoic?" I replied. "Salvage what you can from our ships and start repairing the least damaged ones." Gobber then said. "I meant about that demon." I sighed as I rubbed my temples and said. "We'll deal with him when we get back to the village but right now we need to focus on getting back to Berk." He nodded before hobbling off to help with the workload. As I went to join him I couldn't help but wonder who that man dressed as a demon was since there was something in his eyes that seemed familiar somehow.

Hiccups POV:

We had just arrived back home only to be swarmed by my animals. I chuckled as my wolves affectionately licked my face as soon as I took off my helmet while my monkeys jumped up and down in joy that we were back while my jaguars just kept play tackling since they were still so young. I smiled and said. "Okay guys I told my father and the rest of the tribe that I would wait for him and the rest of the villagers that I'd wait for them in town but knowing them they'll attack as soon as they here something they don't like so here's the plan." I then told them that while I talked to my father they'd hide around the village incase things went bad and knowing my tribe things would go bad. I then took a look at the Red Deaths fang, which was now lying, on the ground in front of the unlit fire pit. I bent down and began to examine it. I saw that if I stood it up it would reach up to my shoulders in height and it weighed what I would say six sheep. I smiled at it knowing that this could be an eternal reminder to my tribe of what my dragons and me did for them and knowing my people I'd need to bring it out probably on a weekly basis. I chuckled at the thought before I decided I should grab a new sword and whip from the armory to replace the ones I lost in the battle. I entered the armory and picked out a sword with a hilt that looked like a Monstrous Nightmares head with the blade coming out of the mouth along with a new whip I designed to be like a deadly nadders tail so it was smooth but when I flipped the switch spikes would cover it thus making it a very lethal weapon especially should it wrap around someone's throat. I then decided that I should grab an apple and a wet stone so I'd have something to keep me busy while I waited for the tribes return. So I went and grabbed a wet rock to sharpen my blades with. I then mounted Toothless and we all took off to the village.

When we arrived I was lucky everyone who was left in the village was at the Great hall allowing my dragons and me to hide. Smoky hid in the top of a chimney and continued spraying smoke since the fire was on. Angel camouflaged herself against a building. My other dragons hid where they could ready for me while my monkeys and jaguar cubs were back at the cave probably playing in the cove where my garden was since I didn't want them to get hurt and they took an instant liking to it when I showed them and baby harpy eagle was still in his cage. My wolves along with Toothless waited in a dark alley by the town center while I sat on a roof sharpening my sword ready to make our appearance. All we had to do now was wait for the return of the warriors.

Seven hours later

Stoicks POV:

Me along with everyone who went to attack the dragon's nest had just made it back to Berk on the ruined ships that we were able to scavenge from the wreckages. As we travelled I had only one thing on my mind and that was the man dressed as a demon riding a dragon. He said He'd be waiting to continue the chat we were having. When we reached berks dock the teens, children and Gothi were waiting for us. Spitlout and Gobber got off the boat after me. I began walking but was stopped as the teens began asking questions. I simply said. "Ask someone else. I've got somewhere to be." I then began walking towards the center of the village where that man was meant to be waiting for me. Gobber then walked up next to me and said. "I'm coming with you incase you decide to do something stupid." Then my brother came up to my other side and said. "Me to." I nodded to them before we continued to the center of town. We saw nobody until we heard the sound of a blade being sharpened. We turned to the source of the sound and found the demon sitting on top of the dragons head of one of the houses sharpening a sword. He didn't take his attention away from the sword as he said. "You certainly took your time getting back. I was beginning to think you were lost at sea." He then shrugged and said. "Too bad."

It was then my brother stepped forth and asked. "What do you want monster?" I could see his glare through the eyeholes of his helmet before he hopped off the roof and began advancing towards Spitlout. He then asked. "How am I a monster? All I did was save you and the rest of the village from the Reddeath which was the reason for the raids since she forced the smaller dragons to get her food or be devoured by her themselves." I was shocked to hear that that thing devoured other dragons but was even more shocked by what he said next. He said to my brother. "Now you on the other hand are more of a monster considering the way you treated your nephew. Whenever your son bullied and beat him with the twins what did you do? Nothing! You actually encouraged your son to bully and beat family who was weaker then him." I was shocked hearing this before asking. "Is this true Spitlout?" He gave an uneasy look to me before I got angry and said. "You encouraged my sons beatings."

Then the armored man said. "Oh don't get mad at him when you were so much worse." I looked at him shocked before I glared and asked. "How was I worse?" The armored man then sighed and said. "Oh where to begin? How about how you were never around when you were needed the most or how you never once tried to stop the bullying even though you knew it was happening. Maybe we should start with how you never accepted him for who he is like true father would. There is also the fact that you never listened to him and when you did it was with a disappointed glare and then there's the fact that you were never around for birthdays and when you were you acted as if it were no big deal and didn't even get your only child a gift. If it weren't for Gobber those birthdays would be spent cold and alone curled up, crying in a dark corner. There is also the fact that you believed your lying nephew without any evidence which drove your son to leave the village and go into the forest but most importantly you never said four simple words which were 'I love you son'. Those are just some of the things that made you the worst father Berk has ever seen." He then turned to my brother and asked. "So Spitlout after hearing this tell me who are the real monsters here?" I felt my anger boiling to the point where I felt my head would explode. I then yelled. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HOW I RAISED MY SON?" He then did something that shocked me to the point I thought I would faint. He took off his helmet as he said. "I am your son!" Before showing his face to us revealing to us that he was truly Hiccup.

Hiccups POV

I smirked at their shocked expressions before I said. "Surprising what I became without people constantly looking down and degrading me isn't it?" My father was the first to snap out of his shock as he asked. "Is it really you Hiccup?" I rolled my eyes and said in a sarcastic tone. "No I'm just a guy who looks exactly like your son and followed him around for fifteen years so I could know all about how horrible his life was." Gobber walked up to my dad said. "Yup that's Hiccup I'd recognize that sarcastic tones anywhere." He then turned to me and asked. "Now don't get me wrong lad I'm more than happy to see ya but what happened to all of this?" He then did a hand gesture towards all of me before I said. "You just gestured to all of me." He smirked at me before dad said. "That's exactly what I want to know. You've been missing for months and then you show up dressed as a demon riding the unholy offspring of lightning and death while leading a group of dragons into battle." I replied. "You want to know then gather everyone here because I know that everyone will have questions and I don't like repeating myself." I then began climbing up onto the roof of the house I was sharpening my sword on and started sharpening my sword again before my dad said. "You can't just walk away from us like this! We have questions!" He then began to run towards me and that is when Shadow and Snowflake hopped in front of him. He stopped as soon as he saw them glaring and growling at him. I didn't turn my attention away from my sword as I said. "All will be answered once the tribe has been gathered here and if you make another move towards me my wolves will be the least of your problems as my dragons will see you as a threat and will do anything to defend me so you might also want to let them know to keep there weapons put away." I then continued sharpening my sword while my father, uncle and former mentor ran to gather the tribe. When they were out of sight I didn't care and just kept sharpening my sword.

Soon enough the tribe was gathered in the center and they were all staring at me but I didn't care as I just kept sharpening my sword. I heard a scuffle and looked only to see the rest of my generation just making it to the front along with my father and Gobber. I then turned my attention back to the sword in my hand and asked. "Is that everyone?" He replied. "Yes it is now would you mind explaining what in Odin's name is going on?" I looked at him before saying. "Well you led your tribe to the dragons nest and released the Reddeath which was the reason the dragons raided in the first place since she forced them to raid or they'd be eaten by her themselves and my dragons and me needed to come and save you from it because you were to stubborn to ask for help from some of our allies which resulted in me losing my favorite sword and daggers for the armor which I am currently wearing and that pretty much sums it up I believe." My dad then said. "That's not what I meant!" I looked at him with bored expression and asked. "Then what is it you want to know?" He then replied. "Maybe how you control those dragons you have along with those two wolves of yours or where in the world you've been these past months." I sighed and said. "I don't control my dragons I trained them and earned their loyalty and once you've earned a dragons loyalty there is nothing they won't do for you. My wolves I raised from pups after I found them orphaned so of course they're going to be loyal to me. As for where I've been hiding out I don't think I'll tell you considering I like my little home because it's far away from you people who tormented me, beat me and made me an outcast for my entire childhood." I looked around and saw some of the people look down in shame, which almost made me believe that they truly felt bad about how they treated me.

Gobber then walked up and asked. "Now how did this all start exactly?" I smiled at him and said. "Well it all started that night I said I shot down a nightfury." Snotlout then asked quite rudely. "You mean the night you screwed up so badly that you knocked down one of the torches and got chased by a monstrous nightmare?" I glared at him before I hopped down from the roof and began walking right to him sword in hand. He began to back up as I said. "Correct Snotlout but if you interrupt me again so help me I will make sure you're never able to have children." He then pulled out his sword in an attempt to make me back off but I simply struck it with my own sword which broke his in two. I heard everyone gasp in amazement before I said to Snotlout. "Know this Snotlout I'm not the pathetic awkward little runt I was when I left and unlike you I'm all muscle and no fat." He just quivered in fear as I turned my attention back to Gobber and said. "Now where was I. Oh yes the night I claimed to have shot down a nightfury." I then walked back up to the house that I'd been resting on and sat on a barrel before Shadow and Snowflake sat on each side. I then said. "That night I really did shoot one down but as always no one believed me. I went out looking for him myself and I found him tangled up in my bolas. I was going to kill him but when I looked into his eyes I saw myself. I saw that he was just as scared as I was so I cut him free and he flew off after pinning me to a rock and roaring in my face. When I got home my dear father told me I was to be put in dragon training even though I said I couldn't kill a dragon but as always he didn't listen. After my first lesson I went back to where my nightfury was tangled up wondering why he didn't go for the kill since Gobber said a dragon always go's for the kill. I found him trapped in a cove since half his tail fin was ripped off during his crash. Long story short I built him a new fin and as time went on I was able to learn how to ride him and learn new things about dragons which I used in the arena to make it to top of the class so yes everything in the arena was a lie including how I said I wanted the head of my first dragon kill mounted on my wall. Me and my nightfury found a cave where we could hide him and other dragons that I trained and that night my nightfury released the dragons from the arena was all planned out so when he released them he led them back to my hideout where I was able to train them. We then started travelling to other islands to train new dragon species and brought them back to my hideout. Then came the night where Snotlout lied to my father telling him that I wasn't at the raid which made my father say things that made me realize he would never except me so I left this village and thanks to my dragons I've been able to accomplish some incredible things. Slaying the Red death which will put an end to the dragon raids is just one of them. That's pretty much it any questions?"

Just as I said that I was pelted with questions and I couldn't keep up so I tried to calm everyone down but failed so I sighed and looked into the alley where Toothless was hiding and said. "A little help bud?" He then jumped out of the alley showing himself to everyone before he let out a roar that silenced everyone. I smiled and patted his snout as I said. "Thanks bud." He purred happily before I turned to the village and said. "One question at a time." I turned to Gobber and asked. "Now what was your question Gobber?" He said. "Can I take a look at that sword of yours Hiccup?" I smiled and tossed it to him. He caught it and examined it before saying. "Now this is impressive. Its so light yet strong enough to break Snotlouts sword without getting damaged." He then tossed it to me as I said. "Yeah I made it out of a special metal I discovered. I call it Gronkle iron." Gobber then asked. "How do you make it?" I replied. "Sorry Gobber that's my little secret." I then turned to Snotlout and said. "What do you want to know?" He replied. "I don't want to know something I want a fight with you without that stupid armor of yours on." I sighed and hopped off the barrel.

I twisted the seal on the chest plate that loosened the straps that held the armors joints together so I could take it off. I took it off and then twisted the seal again in the opposite direction making it tighten so I could place it standing up. I turned to Snotlout and cracked my knuckles as I said. "Okay let's get this over with quick because I'd like to finish answering everyone's questions then go home to my hideout." I looked around and found everyone staring at me. Not that surprising since I wasn't wearing a shirt under my armor so my bare torso was shown to everyone. I even saw some of the preteen girls swooning a bit. I turned to Snotlout who was just staring in shock so I said. "Come on let's get this done." He snapped out of his shock then charged at me with his fist held high ready for a punch. As it came at me simply caught his fist in my hand before squeezing it bringing Snotlout to his knees clenching his teeth in pain. I then said. "Yeah running into battle like that makes you a predictable opponent therefore an easy take down." I then gave him a hard punch to the face sending him to the ground unconscious. I pulled my fist back and said. "Now that felt good." I then turned to the rest of the villagers who were staring at me in shock before saying. "Any other questions?"

The twins had their hands up so I asked. "What do you two want to know." Tuffnut said. "How'd you get that awesome scar on your chest?" Ruffnut then ran up to my side and grabbed hold of my arm before stroking her hand over my chest as she asked with a dreamy look on her face. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I pulled away from her and answered. "I got the scar when a man named Ichik lost to me fighting hand to hand combat and didn't like it so he tried to stab me with a knife but only got in a cut and no Ruffnut I do not have a girlfriend." She smiled widely at me before another villager asked. "How have you survived so long?" I walked back over to the barrel and put my armor back on as I said. "My dragons have helped me survive with setting up my hideout so I can live there comfortably since me and my dragons catch more fish in one trip then Bucket and Mulch do in five. There is also the livestock I got in trade that has helped given me food and they have been breeding so I'll have more livestock soon. My wolves also help me hunt wild boar and other things by tracking them down and separating them from the group. I'm also growing my own fruit and vegetables most of which will be ready for harvest in a few more weeks. I also have my own ship that I found stuck in a tree. Found seeds for exotic fruits on it along with flower seeds, a bed, books and much more aboard it." I then sat back down on the barrel as Mulch asked. "Where'd you find this ship stuck in a tree?" I simply replied. "Break-neck-bog!" Everyone let out uneasy gasps before I said. "While I was there I was also able to discover the reason ships kept disappearing." Gobber then asked. "Oh come on Hiccup we all know it's ghosts that cause it." Mr Hofferson then said. "No it's pirates." Then my uncle said. "No it's a fog monster!" I sighed and put my hand on my head as I shook it before I yelled. "SMOKY!" My little smothering smokebreath then flew from his hiding spot and over to me. He nestled himself in my arms as I gently stroked him while I said. "All three of you are wrong. Smothering Smokebreath dragons like Smoky here are the reasons the ships keep disappearing since they use metal to make their nests to protect them from attack by larger dragons." Everybody stared at me in shock before Tuffnut asked. "How can those things destroy ships when they look so pathetic?" Smoky growled and before I could stop him he was on Tuffnuts face trying to rip off his nose as Tuffnut pleaded to get it off. I slapped my forehead and felt a feeling the French call dejavou that is the feeling that this has happened before I read about it in a book. I then walked over to Tuffnut and pulled Smoky off him and asked. "Did you learn nothing from your experience with the terrible terror in dragon training?" Smoky then climbed onto my shoulder carefully avoiding the flamethrowers. He stood up and said. "Guess not." I then said. "Now one Smothering Smokebreath can't do much damage but an entire swarm can level an armada." He then said. "Yeah right!" Before getting his eyebrows singed by flames sent from my shoulders flamethrower set off by Smoky. "I looked at Smoky and said. "Don't use the flamethrowers without my permission bud."

He snickered before Tuffnut yelled. "THAT ARMOR HAS FLAMETHROWERS!" I merely looked at him and said. "Yes and other things." My dear uncle then asked. "Like what?" I then pulled out my sword and said. "A sword which excretes speed stinger venom from the tip so a paralyzing cut," I then put it back in its sheath and continued. "a flamethrower in the shape of monstrous nightmare heads on each shoulder, a harness for when I'm riding my dragon, a strong bow with arrows that have deadly nadder spines for tips for the arrow heads and much more. So the suit is basically a weapon itself. Any other questions?" I looked around and saw no one coming forward so I said. "Very well then I'll be on my way then." I then picked my helmet up and began to mount Toothless before I felt a hand grab my arm.

I turned to the owner of the arm to see it was my father with a guilty look on his face. I glared at him and asked. "What do you want because if it's a broken nose then I'll be more than happy to accommodate you?" He looked down before looking back up at me and saying. "Hiccup I'm sorry for everything. After you left we all realized how much the village truly needs you." I pulled my arm away and asked. "How exactly does the village need me?" He sighed and said. "After you left things went from bad to worse in the village. Gobber couldn't keep up with weapon requests in the forge so most of us were forced to fight weaponless which has caused more than a few injuries. There is also the fact that without you and your crazy ideas life has gotten so boring that some of us have started fighting each other. What I'm trying to say is the village needs its heir back." I said. "Why not just make Snotlout your heir like half the village along with the council always told you to do?" He then scratched the back of his head uneasily and said. "Well you see three months after you left I was forced to make him my heir and well-" He paused so I said. "Well what?" He then sighed and said. "His ego got bigger and he tried to prove he's a far better heir for me in the hopes of proving himself and impressing Astrid into being his girlfriend but all of his attempts end up causing more damage to the village in one night than your worst inventions did in a week." Hearing this I let out a chuckle, which quickly turned into a fit of laughter. Honestly I was laughing so hard I would've fallen off Toothless if it weren't for the harness holding me onto the saddle. I stopped when Gobber asked. "Ave you lost your mind lad? What's so funny?" I stopped laughing before I got up and took a few breaths while I rubbed some tears from my eyes as I said. "For years I've listened to people say 'Snotlout should be heir!' or 'Why doesn't Stoic take Snotlout as heir instead of his scrawny twig of a son?' or 'Snotlout would be a far better heir and chief then Hiccup the useless!' and now that you people got him as an heir he's proven far more troublesome and caused more damage than I ever did." Dad then said. "Yes it's very funny how we were all wrong but that doesn't change the fact that we need you back." I simply asked. "And why should I come back when I'm perfectly happy with my new home, new friends and new life?"

He sighed and said. "Because we're your people and we need your help." I gave him another glare before I dismounted Toothless, walked right up to my father, looked him in the eye with all the pain, anger and hatred I had been holding in all my life and said. "For years I struggled to prove myself to your tribe and you but I was to weak so I invented things that could help the village but they'd always end in disaster which would result in me being shunned even more then before I started inventing. Heck I was hoping that by proving myself you'd actually start treating me like a son instead of a mistake. You know what happened when I thought I'd finally earned your approval it was fake considering the minute you were told something disappointing about me you went back to your old ways of saying that I'm a disappointment and should get an heir who actually has more brawn then brains." I then looked at his stunned face before I saw the rest of the village staring at us in shock or horror. I smirked and said. "Since I'm getting things off my chest I have a few other things to say to a few other people starting with Fishleggs." I heard him gulp as he looked at me in fear as I approached him and said. "And just to make sure there aren't any interruptions." I then let out a loud whistle and before anyone could process what was happening my dragons had come out of their hiding places and were now surrounding the villagers. I smiled and said. "You guys might not one to do anything stupid because they will do anything to protect me, my wolves and themselves and don't worry I just need to get some things off my chest and then we'll be on our way and if I'm lucky we'll never see each other again."

I then turned to Fishleggs who was now slowly backing away. I simply did a hand signal to Violet and she launched some of her spines behind him cutting him off. I smiled before calmly asking him. "Tell me Fishleggs do you remember the days when we were just kids. The days we'd play hide and seek in the forest, build fake rafts and watch them sink or how we used to explore the different caves around the island." He smiled and said. "Yeah those were good times. Why'd they stop anyway?" I then glared at him and said. "They stopped when Snotlout and the twins started picking on me and you didn't act like a good friend would and stand by me but abandoned me to avoid being bullied yourself." He gave looked down in guilt.

I turned away and began walking towards the twins. I glared at them and said. "Now you two were never my friends and as the years went by you just got worse. You used to tie me to a tree in the forest at night and leave me there just so you could listen to me scream for help for hours and on one occasion there was a bear and if it weren't for the dagger I had in my boot that time I'd be dead. There is also the time you roasted me over a fire saying you were going to sacrifice me to the gods until Gobber came and got me off the fire before I was set on fire. You two also took the greatest pleasure in insulting me and beating me alongside Snotlout. You did many more horrible things to me and I'd list them but I'd rather not be here till Snoggletog." Ruffnut then put her hand on my chest said in what I guess she considered a seductive tone. "You know I have few ideas on how I can make it up to you if you just show me that bed you've got in your hideout." I glared at her and grabbed her hand before pushing it off me and said. "Not happening now and I doubt that it ever will happen." She then pouted and said. "Oh come on you know you want to." I then looked at her parents and said. "Please get her away from me before I am no longer able to resist the urge to lodge a dagger in her head." They quickly pulled her away.

I then turned my attention to my dear cousin Snotlout who was now awake and sporting a black eye. I walked up to him before I said. "Back when we were kids I did nothing wrong or tried to get on your bad side. You bullied and beat me anyway. Why though I never knew so please my dear cousin" I then grabbed him by the neck with one arm and finished with. "why did you bully me?" He answered. "Because you were an easy target and my dad said it was alright and told me to do it more often." I saw in his eyes there was another reason so I squeezed his neck a little and said. "There's something else. What is it?" He then said. "I was jealous of you okay. You were smart, funny and future chief so I took out my frustrations on you." I glared and said. "Next time go use a tree in the forest instead of family." I then tossed him to the ground. I then turned to the last member of my generation. Astrid Hofferson!

I walked towards her as I said. "Astrid Hofferson out of the rest of my generation you were the worst of them." She replied. "How I didn't do anything to you?" I replied. "Oh that's exactly what made you the worst. Whenever I was being beaten or pushed around and you were there I begged you for help but all you did was ignore my please for help and watch as I was beaten." I then glared right into her eyes and said. "And when I excelled at dragon training you started bullying me because you were jealous." I then decided to strike a nerve and said. "The way you acted showed how pathetic you truly are just like your uncle Frozen Finn Hofferson." Everyone gasped as I said that all of them knowing that I was basically asking her for a slow and painful death. I smirked at her shocked expression that quickly changed to one of rage before she brought her axe down on me. I easily dodged before she took another swing at me. I smiled at her attempts to hurt me before I said. "Astrid I'm wearing my stone of good fortune you can't touch me." She then said through clenched teeth. "Right but without that stone and armor you're just Hiccup the useless." I then grabbed her arm and pushed her back and said with an angry glare through clenched teeth. " I don't need armor to beat you." I then twisted the seal on the chest completely and let the armor fall to the ground. I then grabbed my stone of good fortune and ripped it from my neck before throwing it to the ground causing everyone to gasp as I said. "And I don't need some stupid stone to beat you." She smirked at me probably thinking she got the upper hand but how wrong she was because in two minutes she was on the ground with the blade of her own axe facing down at her and me on the other end holding it glaring at her I then said. "Never call me useless again!" I then pulled the axe away from her before throwing it into the ground right next to her head. I then put my armor back on along with my stone of good fortune before saying. "Now let me see. I've answered some questions, got what I needed off my chest, knocked Snotlout down a peg, had a good laugh, and beaten Astrid. Well I can mark those off my to-do list which means now I can go home and relax." I shrugged and then began walking towards Toothless.

Gobber stood in my way and asked. "Where in the name of Odin did learn to fight like that and how did you get so strong?" I shrugged and replied. "My place has a room full of weights that I got from my ship and I decided I should work out with them so I had my whispering death dig out a new room for me to work out in and started using them so I bulked up as time went on which really helped since my dragons love to play wrestle at times. My place also has a training room where I practiced with multiple weapons and trained with my dragons who help me anyway they can like launching their spines at me so I can practice dodging or throw targets at me to practice my blocking. There was also my trip out of the archipelago which-" My uncle Spitlout cut me off and said. "Wait, wait, wait! You've been outside the archipelago?" I looked at him and said. "Yes I have and met a race of people known as Mayans. They allowed me to stay in their city after I brought the emperors daughter back from the jungle but that's a story for another time because I'm going home now." I turned back to Toothless and once again started walking towards him and once again I was stopped. This time it was by my father. He put his hand on my shoulder and said. "Hiccup I know you're angry with us and you have every right to be but we need you back and I'll give you anything you want." I glared and said. "What could you possibly give me that'll make me come back?" He replied. "Whatever you want we'll get it." I snorted in disbelief and asked. "Like what?" He replied. "We'll build you your own forge with every tool you need!" I gave an unimpressed look and said. "My place already has one." He then said. "What about your own dragon training academy." I raised an eyebrow and asked. "And what in the world would I do with a dragon academy?" He replied. "You can train multiple dragons there and study them." I replied. "I'm more than capable of doing that in my home or in the forest!" He replied. "Well you can also teach other people how to train them." I replied in an annoyed tone. "Who would I train to ride dragons?" He replied by saying. "The rest of your generation." I rubbed my head and said. "There are multiple problems with that like for starters Fishleggs is too big a coward to even get near a dragon, dragons are proud creatures and need to be respected and I highly doubt Snotlouts ego would allow him to treat a dragon with respect, Astrid is too aggressive which does not go well with dragons and the twins-" I stopped myself before saying. "Well do you really want to give them control over a giant fire breathing reptile which can destroy an entire house?" He rubbed his beard and said. "Good point but what will it take for you to come back to?" I sighed and walked past him.

I then in an annoyed tone said. "Nothing is going to get me to move back into this village." He replies. "Please Hiccup what will it take?" I turned and gave him the coldest and sharpest glare I could and said. "For fifteen years you people made my life a living hell and if you think you can just give me a gift then I'll come back and everything will go back to normal then you're dumber than a sack of hammers." He replied. "Well if you weren't such a useless screw up and something I could be proud of then maybe your life wouldn't have been so horrible." My eyes widened at what he just said before I saw the look on his face turned to one of realization as he said. "Hiccup I didn't mea-" I held my hand up as I gave him a glare as I said. "All my childhood I watched as fathers trained their sons to be warriors and had conversations that weren't one sided. While their fathers actually showed them that they loved them I was stuck with you. The worst father Berk has ever seen who never bothered to try and bond with me, train with me, have a normal conversation or even saying that you loved me. Why were you like this? Is it because I was born scrawny and weak? Well I can't help the way I was born. Is it because I invented things that caused damage? Well I can't help that my inventions backfired when they normally worked fine during the test runs and I cannot count on all my fingers and toes combined how many times my inventions have made life easier for both me, my dragons and animals. Honestly if it weren't for Gobber who was always there for me and has been a more of a father to me then you've ever been or guys like Bucket and Mulch who actually bothered to be nice to me I would have taken my own life a long time ago. Now if anyone interrupts me leaving again I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL THEM!" I then walked right past my father and mounted Toothless. I put my helmet on and then patted Toothless on the neck signaling it was time to go. He huffed before taking off only stopping to pick up Shadow and Snowflake. We then took off for home with my other dragons following.

Stoicks POV:

I just stood there in shock at what Hiccup had just said because it was all true. I was never there for my son. I always just dropped him on Gobber and never once did I ever try to train him or listen to what he was saying. I then heard Gobber yell. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I turned and found him holding Tuffnut by the collar glaring daggers at him. Tuffnut said in a terrified voice. "Nothing Gobber!" Gobber raised his hook and said. "Don't lie to me I heard you say something about messing with Hiccups inventions. Now talk before I gut ya like a fish!" Tuffnut then said quickly. "Me and my sister were always jealous of how Hiccup was able to build cool things so while he was out we would always mess with them which is probably why they backfired." I felt my face begin to burn up as I said. "So you're saying that if it wasn't for you two Hiccups inventions would have worked perfectly and not caused so much damage so we wouldn't have been so cruel to him?" Ruffnut then squeaked. "Yes." I then felt my face turn red as I said. "I should have you both banished! I should have you both blood eagled!" Gobber put Tuffnut down and said. "Now don't go blaming them for Hiccup leaving Stoick. It was you who was cruel to your son remember and don't you forget what you just said to him. Honestly Stoick he was right. You are the worst father Berks ever seen." He then turned around and faced the crowd as he said. "Any you lot should also be ashamed of how you treated Hiccup. Never giving him a lousy chance." He then turned to his forge and hobbled away. Eventually the crowd broke up all with their heads down probably thinking about how they all treated Hiccup. I then walked home and sat down in my chair looking down at my hands as I said. "Val what have I done?"

Hiccups POV:

We just got home and I really needed to release my anger. I walked over to my armor stands, took off my battle armor and placed it on its stand. I then walked into my weight room and over to a punching bag I made by filling an old sack with sand and hanging it from a hook on the ceiling. I then pictured it as my fathers face and began punching it. I don't know how long I was doing this but when I finally stopped my punching bag had a huge dent in it and my dragons and animals were all looking at me concerned. I sighed and looked at them as I said. "I'm alright guys just needed to blow off some steam." I then felt something wet on my hands. I looked down and saw that I'd been punching the bag for so long that my knuckles had started bleeding at some point. I sighed and left to clean off the blood and wrap up my wounds. I walked into the hot spring room and over to a bowl of water on a stone table I made. I grabbed the cloth that was in the bowl and wiped off the blood. I then took some old rags and wrapped up my wounds. I left the hot springs room and went up to my bedroom. I looked outside and saw that it was sundown. I figured that I should probably go to bed early to help calm my nerves for tomorrow. I then just hopped into bed with a loud sigh as sleep took me.

**AN: Hey guys you finally got to see Hiccup confront his tribe and don't worry he will see them again under better terms. Anyway sorry it took so long but I've had college work and I'm working on my first stock frame animation so I won't be able to write for a while but until next time please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

A trader and preparing for the cold

Hiccups POV:

I woke up in my bed and winced in pain when I felt my hands. I looked at them and knew I definitely over did it with the punching bag. I walked down stairs and saw my dragons, wolves and monkeys looking at me with concern. I smiled at them and said. "Don't worry guys I just needed some time to calm down after facing my former village." They still looked at me concerned probably thinking I should take it easy for the day. They were right I needed a day off from training, working in the forge and anything stressful. I sighed and said. "I know that you guys think I should take it easy today after what we went through yesterday and you guys are right." I smiled and said. " I think I might just spend my day relaxing in the cove enjoying the peaceful beauty and sketching it in my book or read in the library or maybe spend the day playing with my animals." I heard my dragons growl in approval while my wolves rubbed up against me affectionately and my monkeys hopped around in approval. I smiled at them before I said. "Yeah that's what I'll do but first I need to build a new trophy room for the Red deaths fang." I then looked at Diggs and said we've got work to do big guy." He roared in approval before I changed out of my pajamas and into my regular armor. I then put Diggs saddle on him and mounted him. We then began digging into a wall to make a new room.

Back at the village

Nobodies POV:

Not much was getting done around the village since nearly everyone was asking himself/herself the same question. "What have we done?" Hiccups words rang through their minds of how horrible they treated him. Snotlout was sitting in the middle of town wondering how he could have been so stupid to treat family the way he did because they were different and out of jealousy. He said to himself. "I really am an idiot!" Spitlout sat in his chair at his house looking at the ground asking himself. "How could I have been so cruel not to stop the bullying and beating of my young nephew but encourage my own son to give the bullying and beatings to his cousin? Hiccup was right I really am a monster!" Fishlegs was laying on his bed looking at a small wooden boat in his hands since it was the last toy him and Hiccup made together before he abandoned him. He remembered the good times he and Hiccup had as children and threw it all away just to be a little cooler and avoid being bullied. He said to himself. "I really am a horrible friend!" The twins were having different reactions. Tuffnut was wondering if Hiccup would teach them to ride dragons because of all the destruction they'd be able to cause with one. Ruffnut was sighing dreamily as she thought about how muscular and handsome Hiccup had become and to be a great enough warriors to beat both Snotlout and Astrid. She felt that she needed to get a piece of that hunk and see how if was as skilled in the bed as he was on the battlefield. Sadly it dawned on them that they may never find out how to ride a dragon or how he was in the bed because they were so cruel to him as kids. They both sighed and said. "We really are jerks." Gobber had made it a habit of pounding metal to help him with his stress. He was pounding away at an old axe blade wondering how horrible his old apprentices life was in the village when he wasn't around and how great his apprentices life was now compared to it. To be honest he greatly missed his apprentices sarcastic tones, wacky ideas, crazy inventions and the constant need to watch him because without those it felt like something was missing in his life and now seeing how his apprentice had matured he wished he could've been there to watch him mature and maybe learn how to make that metal his armor and weapons were made of. Astrid was in her room sharpening her axe angrily thinking about how Hiccup had humiliated her in front of the entire village and then insulted her uncle but her anger soon gave way to regret remembering the words he said about how she ignored his cries for help and just watched it and when he proved to actually be useful she acted like a jerk to him. As these thoughts went through her head she said. "He was right I really am pathetic." However out of the entire village nobody was taking what realization Hiccup brought to them harder than the village chief Stoick. Stoick was in his hut sitting in his chair with his head in his hands as Hiccups words continued to run through his head. Everything Hiccup said was true. He never tried to train his son, get the bullying to stop heck he didn't even celebrate his son's birthday or give him a gift. He said. "I truly am the worst father Berk has ever seen." He then began to silently cry.

2 hours later

Back at the hideout

Hiccups POV:

We had just finished digging out the new room that was rather large since I had a feeling that I'll be gathering new trophies in the future. The Red deaths fang was now in the center of the room on a low stone pedestal standing straight up. Ichiks knife was also in the room except it was on a high pedestal being held up by two thin metal stands one on the handle while the other was on the blade **(Like tuning forks)** so it wasn't touching the ground. I wanted it as a reminder of what I did on my first visit to the Mayans. I smiled at this before I heard a rumbling. While we were working we were also able to enlarge the holes my dragons nested in. My dragons were all grateful for this since they now have enough room for more than one of each of their own respective species in their dens and had more space to make their dens more comfortable since their dens now each resembled small caves but I did need to put in some support beams so they didn't collapse.

I was now in my food storage room taking stock of all the food and amount we had with my stock book. I noticed we were running low on fish. I walked out and said to my dragons. "Okay guys we're running low on fish so we're going to need to go fishing okay?" They roared in approval and I smiled before I went and got their fishing baskets saddles on. We then took off out of the cave to get some fish into the baskets and into storage.

Seven hours later

We were returning home for the last time on this fishing trip. We had gathered plenty of fish on this trip and made multiple trips home to drop off the fish before returning to catch more since I wanted us to have plenty of food with winter just three months away. It was then I saw a lone ship in the open waters. I smiled recognizing the ship belonging to Trader Johan. I figured I could get some good stuff from him in trade. Maybe some new books or materials I can use.

I signaled my dragons to head home and said. "Me and Toothless will meet you later." They roared in understanding before turning around and flying off while I took Toothless down towards the ship. We landed right on the main deck and when Johan took one look he fell back in shock. I chuckled as I dismounted Toothless and said. "Easy Johan we're not here to cause any trouble." He looked at me in shock and asked in an amazed voice. "Master Hiccup is that you?" I smiled as I reached him and held out a hand to help him up and said. "Yes Johan it's me." He took my hand and I helped him up as he said. "I haven't seen you in months. Your father told me he made a stupid mistake which caused you to run away from the village. Now I see you after all this time riding a dragon! Does your father know about this?" I chuckled and said. "Yeah my entire tribe knows about it after me and my dragons saved them from the Red death." He looked at me curiously and asked. "What's the Red death?" I replied. "You mean what was the Red death and it's a long story." He replied. "Well you simply must tell it to me some time master Hiccup but may I ask what I can do for you?" I smiled and asked. "Why don't you wow me Johan?" He smiled and said. "Well what are you interested in master Hiccup?" I replied. "Well I'm running low on squid ink and I would like some new books." He smiled and said. "I've got plenty of books and a bottle of squid ink master Hiccup." I smiled and said. "Let me see what books you got." He took me to a chest and opened it showing it was full of books. I went through them and found that I didn't have any of these books. I smiled at Johan and asked. "Would a few nightfury scales cover the payment?" He gave me a curious look and asked. "Why do you think some dragons scales would be a good payment?" I smiled and said. "These are scales from one of the rarest dragons in the archipelago who men would go to war for just to have a chance at slaying. Also when crushed they can be used to enhance the strength of a fire." He rubbed his chin in thought before saying. "Okay master Hiccup you've got yourself a deal." We shook hands firmly before I went to Toothless's saddlebag and pulled out a bag of his shed scales. I tossed it to Johan and asked. "So where are you going next Johan?" He replied. "Well I'm heading over to Berk. I don't suppose you live in the village again do you?" I shook my head and said. "No turns out that I like to be left alone and if I do come back I won't be able to explore the archipelago and outside the archipelago without my failure of a father complaining about it." He winced when I said that and asked. "Then where are you living?" I replied. "That's my secret. Well Johan it's been fun chatting but I've got to get going and as always a pleasure doing business with you." I then mounted Toothless and signaled him to pick up the chest with the books in it. He did so before we took off back to the hideout.

1 hour later

Nobodies POV:

Everyone was down at the dock where Trader Johan had just arrived. Most were hoping they would be able to get something for Hiccup if he ever showed up again just so he knows that they truly do care about him and want to make up for all those years of being so cruel to him. Fishleggs at the time was asking Johan. "Do you have any books Trader Johan?" Johan replied. "I apologies Mr. Fishleggs but I'm afraid I traded all my books." Fishleggs asked. "To who?" Johan answered. "To master Hiccup for a bag of scales that come from that nightfury of his." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him before Stoick asked. "You saw him?" Johan replied. "Yes I did. It was about an hour ago that I saw him. I was out on the open ocean when I heard a thud on my deck. I looked at where the sound came from and fell back on my rear in shock at seeing a dragon on my ship. I was afraid I'd be a dead man until I noticed a man dismounting it and walking towards me. The man revealed himself to be Hiccup who helped me up and said it was good to see me. I asked him where he'd been and if you knew about him riding a dragon and he said everyone knew after an incident with something called the red death. After that he traded a bag of nightfury scales for all the books I had and took of to Thor knows where."

Stoick then grabbed Johan by the shoulders and asked. "Did he say anything else like where his whereabouts may be?" Johan replied. "Well he said he likes to live alone and he feels that if he returns he won't be able to explore the archipelago and the rest of the world without you complaining." Stoick then asked. "What makes you think he meant me?" Johan answered. "He referred to the person who would complain as his failure of a father." Stoick merely looked down in guilt as he said. "Was I really that bad?" Johan replied. "Well it's none of my business but yes." Everyone gasped at this before he said. "I saw the way you raised Hiccup Stoick and I hate to tell you this Stoick but I agree with Hiccups opinion of you." everyone looked at him shocked as Stoick asked. "Why?" Johan replied. "Well when he was a child he often got thrown off my ship by Snotlout, the twins or both and when you pulled him out you didn't ask him if he was alright but just grounded him and sent him home for being weak, or when he traded a knife for a bearskin cloche and Snotlout stole it I had to get it back for him because I didn't like stealing especially among the youth of any island I visit and when you found out you took it from him thinking Hiccup stole it from Snotlout despite him telling you he got it from me and grounded him for a month and only after I told you what happened did you do something and that was inform Spitlout about it and you never got him his cloche back and just let Snotlout keep it. Then there is also the time when-" Stoick cut in by saying. "Enough I get it I was a horrible to him and I don't need you or anyone reminding me of how I was horrible to him." Johan just shrugged and said. "I guess you're right but if I had Hiccups life I wouldn't want to be near you or anyone in this village either and to be honest at times I pity the lad." Stoick just sighed sadly and left the boat with his head down as everyone went back to his or her business as but nobody could keep their minds on the treasures that were on the ship but on what Johan said about Hiccup.

Hiccups POV:

Toothless and me arrived home and I had just dismounted while Toothless had put the chest down. I walked over to my dragons and took off their fishing saddles while emptying them into the large pile in the middle of the cave. I then grabbed my wagon and began filling it up with fish. My monkeys helped load it up after seeing what I was doing. Once the wagon was full I took it into the cold room and put the fish in their section and left before closing the door behind me. I then repeated the process four more times before I was finally done with the fish but still left a large pile of fish out for my dragons. While my dragons ate I went over to the chest full of books I got from Johan, lifted it up and hauled it into the library. Once inside the library I began unloading all the books onto a table to sort them out while my dragons continued eating. I looked through the books and found they could supply me with some very useful information since one was about trap making, another was about battle strategy and much more. I smiled knowing these would come in handy should my tribe come looking for me I'd have something to do while I laid low. I then walked back into the main area and decided I might as well do some training. I then took my sword out and headed into the training room.

Two weeks later

I was in the forge finishing off the chest plate to my newest suit of armor. This armor was designed to allow me to endure the coldest winters Berk has to offer. It was full body armor with an alpaca fur lined inside to keep me comfortable and warm, along with a hood made of alpaca fur since it was so warm, a mask which only covered my eyes made of glass outlined with gronkle iron and a material to wrap around my head and keep them on my head **(Ski goggles). **These were to help me see incase I got caught in a blizzard. The boots had spikes at the bottom to help me get a good grip in the snow along with blades that pop out of the front if I flipped a switch on them which will help me climb icy cliffs. As for equipment it has a mini pickaxe on each thigh which will help me climb and help me defend myself should I run into trouble, a grappling hook and rope to also help me climb, a satchel on the lower back to hold food and flint so I can eat and start a fire should I find a cave and need to warm up, there is also a flask holding mead to help warm me up and a bow and arrow set with arrows that I designed to be flammable with a switch near the tip incase I needed help and my dragons couldn't find me. Now the suit itself was pure white to help me blend into the snow and protect me from any possible predators and on the chest plate was a snowflake. The reason I was making this armor is because I plan to make an exploration trip to the more southern parts of freezing to death. The reason being is that I wanted to explore it and map it out maybe see if I can find some new dragons or possibly some old shipwrecks. Making the armor was only part of my preparing for the trip since I'd also taken to making a list of supplies I'd need, telling my animals and dragons where I was going and conditioning myself for the cold by sitting in my cold room in nothing but my underwear for a day with nothing but a book to keep me busy. I walked over to the stand where the armor was with the chest plate and put it on the armor thus completing it. I took a step back and smiled in satisfaction at seeing how well it came together. I then said to myself. "Tomorrow we set sail!" I then turned around and began heading to my art room where I had put all my paintings and my Mayan calendar that I had recently moved. I wondered through the artwork admiring while thinking of the changes I'd made to my home after I had confronted my village.

I had begun designing new types of armor for a different situation such as one is designed for fires, another was designed for mining and another was designed for diving. These were just a few of the armors I had designed and yet to build since this suit meant for the colder regions is the first one I've finished. I also made an adjustment to my dragon's armor making it stronger and lighter for battle. I had also added a new room on the higher levels but this one was a room only I was aloud to enter. Not even Toothless was aloud in to it so this room was my place to get away from it all. It was a typical room with a window that looked out to the ocean, a fireplace built in the middle of the room by putting the wood in a circular like cage and running the chimney up trough the roof to the outside, a bookshelf with some of my favorite novels which weren't for learning but simply for enjoyment, a comfy chair I made myself with a alpaca fur stuffed cushions which can be easily spun so I can look at the fire or out the window into the ocean, a side table next to it so if I want to put something down like a book or drink since on the table rested a metal jug and mug incase I get thirsty. All in all it was a nice little place for me to just get away from everything. There is also a secret cupboard in the wall containing my private journals where I write everything such as my adventures, life, plans, dreams, etc.

I had also started to make plans to build my own Mayan jungle but not as big as the real one just large enough to keep the animals I got from there more comfortable. The plan was to have Diggs dig another cove into the mountain where I'd have my dragons drop seeds from multiple species of plants from the jungle onto it, place a large glass ceiling above the cove so when winter came it wouldn't destroy the jungle and also install a pipe system which would release water onto the plants making it seem like rain since there were frequent rain showers there in the jungle. I smiled as I admired at a painting of a winter scene with a frozen waterfall. It made me remember the days of my youth playing in the snow before devastating winter arrived but then the bullying started and I hated going out into the snow since the twins and Snotlout would often pelt me with rocks covered in snow, or push me into freezing cold lakes and on one occasion the twins rolled me down the hill in a big ball of snow which got bigger as it rolled before it crashed through some ones wall and while I got stuck fixing the wall as punishment they sat and watched with warm drinks all the while laughing at me. I sighed sadly at the memory of how they ruined snowy days for me but I whipped the sadness away and continued to admire the work that had gone into these pieces of art.

3 hours later

I sighed looking out the window of my private room out into the ocean with a mug of water in one hand and the other laying at my side. I was busy thinking of what I might find in the frozen parts since hardly anyone ever went there and when they did they didn't go in very deep into the frozen parts. Maybe I'd find some frozen Vikings, old shipwrecks or maybe another frozen skrill. I chuckled at the thought of finding another frozen dragon in an iceberg but I stopped when I thought it over since there really is no telling what I might find. As I look out into the ocean and wondered what fate has in store for me since my life has been nothing but none stop excitement and adventure since the day I met Toothless. I smiled at the memory of our first flight, which was also the day I realized that everything Vikings knew about dragons was wrong. I took a sip from my mug and said to myself. "Well tomorrow we see what fate has set up for me when I leave tomorrow." I sat down in my chair and set my mug down on the side table right next to a book with a blue leather cover. I looked at it and smiled because this was my latest journal whose pages will soon be filled with sketches and writings of my adventure in the parts that are so cold even the strongest Vikings have frozen to death. I planned on having Scaulder drop Toothless and me off before he brings the ship back home and returns to pick us up after we've spent one week exploring the frozen parts maybe finding some old shipwrecks or frozen Vikings. I smiled at the thoughts of what we might find in the cold. The reason I was bringing Toothless on this trip is because he's going to help me carry the tent and supplies. The tent I had I made myself was circle shaped, a small hole in the middle of the top to let smoke from a fire out and large enough for me and five other people so enough for me, Toothless and two other people. I just spun my drink around in my mug wondering what could happen.

Afternoon next day

The ship was filled with the supplies I needed for this trip such as food, blankets, etc. I did one last check to make sure we had everything we would need and that everything would be alright while we're away. I invented a little feeding station for Ikans cage and set a trigger that would full his bowl with cut up fish every morning and night so he wouldn't starve. Ah Tabai and Maya would remain with Shadow and Snowflake who will take care of them. My monkeys would be left to do what they wished to keep themselves occupied. I smiled down at my jaguar cubs and gave them both a scratch behind the ears and said. "Now you guys be good for Shadow and Snowflake while I'm away and I'll see you when we get back okay?" They just looked up at me curiously and mewed cutely. I smiled before looking at my monkeys and said. "Try not to drive everyone mad while I'm away." They screeched at me as I chuckled before walking over to Shadow and Snowflake as I said. "Okay now I'm trusting the two of you to keep the monkeys in check and look after the cubs." They barked at me as if telling me that I could count on them. I smiled before rubbing their heads down and saying goodbye to the rest of my dragons before boarding my ship and setting sail for the south with new adventures waiting for me in the south.

**AN: Hey guys I'm back and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes I know it was a little boring but don't worry the next one will be more exciting but before you ask no Valka will not be making an appearance until much later but he will find some new things in the cold. As for why I haven't posted lately I've gotten caught up in college work and started work on my very first 2-D animation which is going to take up most of my time and I would also like to try and update my Alpha and omega stories so don't expect any updates for a while sorry but until next time please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

New friends in the cold

Hiccups POV:

We've been on the ship travelling for a week now and it has become so cold there were icicles forming on the sails and I'm pretty sure if I held still for more than a minute I'd grow icicles all over my body. It wasn't easy travelling for Scaulder since he was having a tough time traveling through the ice but I made a mental note to think of something that would help him get through it when I get home. I was currently on the top deck in my snow armor that was proving to be a success so far since it's keeping the cold out leaving me feeling warm. I was watching the glaciers go by when Scaulder stopped the ship. I walked to the front saw that we had struck land. I smiled and said. "Toothless it's time to get off bud." He cooed at me before I went downstairs with him where I set him up with our supplies but I carried some stuff to like the tent and fishing pole. Once we got everything we went back up to the top deck. I then let down the gangplank and left the ship. I looked around seeing nothing but ice and snow as I said with a serious look. "The conditions are even colder than I anticipated and it's going to be very difficult to survive in these conditions." I then smiled and said. "Man I love my life!" I then turned to Scaulder who leaned his head down to me. I smiled and rubbed his chin as I said. "Don't worry bud! Me and Toothless will be fine." I then patted his chin and said. "We'll see you in a few days on this very spot when you come to pick us up and just so we remember where it is." I then walked over to Toothless and grabbed a black flag from his back and stabbed it into the ground allowing it to flap in the breeze. I then gave Scaulder one last pat goodbye before he swam off with the ship. I then looked at Toothless and said. "Well bud let's go see what this frozen wasteland has in store for us." He crooned at me before we began walking into the snowy landscape.

1 hour later

We've been exploring for an hour now and so far the only thing we've found is ice and snow but it felt as if we were being watched but every time I looked around there was nothing but ice. I rubbed my hand through my hair and say. "This cold must be getting to me." I then continued with Toothless before I decided we should set up camp since it would be dark soon. I stopped and turned to Toothless and said. "Okay bud I think we should find a place to set up camp for the night. He growled in approval and gave a nod. I smiled before I looked around the place and decided it would make a good camping spot. I then took the tent off Toothless's back and started setting it up.

45 minutes later

Toothless and me were now sitting in the middle of the tent sitting on a blanket covering the entire floor except for the middle where a hole in the blanket was with a fire pit with wood in the middle that had yet to be lit. The reason for the blanket was to cover the snow-covered floor and the middle had a hole in it for the purpose of a fireplace which is why directly above it is a hole in the ceiling to let the smoke out. Other than the fire pit there was also bag I made to sleep in with a large hole in the top for me to enter through with the inside had alpaca fur lining it and a pillow.

Currently I was lighting the fire with two spark rocks I brought with me so I could warm up the tent a bit. I would've had Toothless light it but I didn't want to risk setting the tent on fire by accident. I had a fire raging in a few seconds and was staring at the flickering flames while sitting on the bag I was going to be sleeping in. I sighed and said. "Maybe we'll have better luck at finding things tomorrow. Heck we might even find some new dragon species." I then began to wonder if I really could find new species that can survive out here in this frozen habitat since it would be nice to have dragons like that since they could help me during the tough winters on Berk. I smiled at the thought since finding some would mean endless possibilities for my home. I then decided it was time to get some sleep so I gave Toothless a pat and said. "Well bud I think it's time to hit the hay. Goodnight!" I then got into my bag and laid my head down before letting sleep over take me.

Morning

I got up and stretched out my limbs as I let out a yawn. I then looked at Toothless who was still sleeping on the other side of the now dead fire. I smiled and got up before walking over to him and saying. "Come on Bud time to get up!" He warbled a bit before stretching out his limbs before looking at me with pleading eyes. I smiled knowing that he wanted some breakfast so I went over to the basket that had the fish we brought with us and took one out before throwing it to him. He caught it in his mouth and finished it in one bite. I smiled at him before I left the tent to get some fresh morning air.

I smiled at seeing the peaceful snow and ice covered plane. I looked around wondering if we'd find anything of actual interest today. It was then that something caught my eye in the snow at my feet. I leaned down and found what seemed to be footprints in the snow but judging by how deep the dent was and the shape a human didn't make these. I figured they belonged to a polar bear but then I took a better look and I felt my eyes widened because these were no bear tracks. I smiled and yelled. "Toothless get out here bud!" Toothless then ran out the tent quickly looking at me curiously. I looked at him with a smile and said. "Bud I think we may be on the trail of a new dragon judging by these prints in the ground. He sniffed them before his eyes dilated and he began growling. I took that as a sign that these were definitely dragon tracks. I smiled and said. "Let's follow them before the trail gets too cold for us to follow." He growled in hesitation but gave in when I gave him a scratch on the back of his neck. I then mounted him before we began following the tracks for twenty seconds when they stopped meaning the dragon had taken off. I sighed in frustration before getting an idea. I patted Toothless and said. "Let's get back to the campsite bud. Tonight we'll set some fish out for the dragon so it knows we're friendly if we run into it again." He growled in understanding before we headed back to the campsite. Once we got back I enjoyed a little bread for breakfast before Toothless and me started exploring the area.

Two hours later

We've been searching the area for a while now and seen nothing but snow and ice. I sighed and said. "I'm beginning to think there's nothing for us to find out here bud." I then thought I saw something move in the snow. I patted Toothless on the head and said. "Take us down bud." He did as I asked and we landed in front of what seemed to be a gronkle made of icicles. I looked at it confused and asked myself. "Who in the world would make this out here?" I then dismounted Toothless and approached it when it did the one thing I never expected it to do. It glared at me and let out an aggressive growl that surprised me. I looked at it in shock and realized that this wasn't a gronkle ice sculpture but an actual living, breathing dragon, which was opening its mouth widely. I then realized that it was getting ready to blast me so I quickly hopped to the side just as it let out a blast of something at me. I looked at where the blast had struck and discovered a large ice shard sticking out of the snow. I then looked at the dragon and said. "Okay so instead of burning your enemies you freeze them in ice. Got it." The dragon glared at me before it roared aggressively at me to which Toothless roared back right after he jumped in front of me defensively. I held my hands to show that I was unarmed to which the dragon just looked at me with a glare. I then slowly reached for my two mini pickaxes on my waists, which resulted in the dragon growling at me loudly. I slowly lifted each up with two fingers and tossed them both away earning a grunt of approval from the dragon. I smiled then took of the glove on one of my hands and slowly approached him with an outstretched hand but stopped when he growled at me as if saying I was close enough. I kept my outstretched hand out but turned away and closed my eyes. I waited a few seconds before I felt the dragons icy cold scales on my hand. I slowly looked at the dragon and smiled seeing it before giving it a scratch. The dragon purred in response before I let out a laugh and said. "Only our second day here and we've already discovered a new species of dragon." I then saw that this one was male. I smiled at him and said. "Nice to meet you. Now for a name." I rubbed my chin in thought before snapping my fingers and saying. " How about Berg like ice berg because of your ability to freeze things?" He growled in approval at his new name to which I smiled before he pushed passed my arm and nuzzled me as I laughed.

Once we had gotten all the affections and bonding out of the way I was able to ask Berg if he knew of any interesting things worth looking at in this icy terrain. He gave me a growl and nod of approval before he turned to the west and began walking in that direction. Toothless and me followed behind while I wondered where Berg was taking us.

30 minutes later

We finally saw where Berg was leading and I surprised since he had lead us straight to an old ship stranded in the middle of the ice. **(AN: Not the reaper just an old ship in the ice.)** I immediately wanted to explore it but Toothless cut me off as I was approaching it. He growled as if saying boarding it is a bad idea. I realized that he might be right since this ship could hold a few risks but also new treasures so I said. "Come on Bud I admit this may be dangerous but when has that ever stopped us?" He gave me an annoyed warble before I ran a hand through my hair and said. "Okay Toothless how does this sound we go back to camp, call it a day and come back tomorrow with a few medical supplies just incase one of us gets hurt and a shield to help protect us if the ship is booby trapped so we'll be ready for the ship because you know you aren't stopping me from exploring it." He then gave me a nod to which I smiled. I then turned to look at the ship one last time but as soon as I did Toothless swept his tail underneath me causing me to fall face first in the snow. I got up and found Toothless and Berg laughing at me. I rubbed off the snow as I said. "Very mature guys!" I then rubbed the snow off my hair before saying. "Okay let's head back to camp." They growled in approval before I mounted Toothless and we took off.

4 hours later

We arrived back at camp a while ago and enjoyed a lunch of fish and bread and were currently having a little down time. Berg was creating what seemed to be a small ice shelter around himself shaped like my tent while Toothless was playing with falling snowflakes while I just sat in front of the tent drawing in the snow. I let out a chuckle when Toothless fell on his back after playing with a snowflake while standing on his hind legs. I watched as he got up and shook the snow of himself. I smiled at him before I decided I went into the tent to take out the medical supplies and everything else I wood need to explore the ship tomorrow including a walking stick I brought with me so I could check for unstable ground in the snow but for the ship I'd use it to check for any weak spots on the ships floor. I spent the rest of my day like that along with playing with my dragons.

Next day

We just arrived at the old ship ready to explore it but as I approached it I felt like something was watching us. I shrugged it off as I had Toothless land on the ships deck with Berg next to him. I looked around the ship and didn't see anything of interest until I looked at the trap door to the lower decks. The door was covered in strange marks. I walked over to it to get a better look at the marks ad saw that they were claw marks and by the looks of things what left them was either extremely vicious, extremely territorial or just had a tough time opening the door. Curiosity got the better of me so I decided to check out what was down there much to Toothless and Bergs annoyance. I opened the door up and slowly began my decent into the boas of the ship after telling Berg to keep guard outside the entrance and telling Toothless to accompany me. When we reached the bottom I found a long hallway with some doors with snow at the bottom of some of the walls. Probably from being stuck here for so long.

We then slowly began walking down the dark hall but fortunately there was a torch on that Toothless was more than happy to light up for. After the torch was lit I took it so I was able to see the walls were covered in claw marks shined upon once the hall. I walked over to one set of claw marks and examined it. Once I was done studying it I turned to Toothless and said. "Okay bud if the thing that left these marks is still here we've got to be careful because it looks like it might be very aggressive." He growled in agreement before we continued down the hall except this time I held a shield at my front for protection in one hand and held the torch up in above me for light and possible way to help defend me and Toothless should the need arise. Along the hall there were a few doors but I chose to explore them on the way back from the door at the end which I'm assuming is the captains quarters since it did have two swords crossed together over it but also had a broken lock meaning that the thing that left the claw marks on the wall might be in there. I looked at Toothless and said. "Get ready bud we don't know what's in there." He gave me a nod and growl of approval before he got in his battle stance. I slowly walked up to the door and gently pushed it open. As the door fully opened I saw nothing but darkness on the inside. I slowly walked in with Toothless following behind.

Once I was in I looked around and found it to be a small square room that was rather empty. All that was there was a desk with some old scrolls on it, a bed in the corner and a dragon glaring at me from behind the desk. WAIT WHAT? My head quickly snapped back to the dragon that was glaring at me. I took a good look at it in the dim light and it seemed to have a head that resembled a bird I read about known as a pelican and a long body. I slowly approached it but it quickly hissed at me before blasting me with small pieces of ice and snow. Fortunately I had my goggles on and my armor was made to take blasts like this so I wasn't harmed. The dragon then took a swing at me with one of its claws but I blocked it with my shield. As its claws ran across the shield sparks flew as the blow pushed me back a bit but I Toothless stopped me from falling over. He growled at the dragon and glared at it and growled warningly at the dragon warningly who growled back aggressively. I turned to Toothless and patted his nose to calm him down since I decided it was time to show I wasn't a threat and train this dragon and Toothless acting aggressive wasn't helping the situation. I slowly placed the torch in a holder on the wall and put my shield down on the ground along with my mini pickaxes, grappling hook and my bow and arrows to show I didn't want to fight. I slowly approached the dragon, which in turn growled warningly at me. I held my hands to show I carried no weapon, which made the dragon stop growling, but it never took its eyes off me. I then slowly walked towards the dragon hands still spread out. Once I was close enough I held one hand out and turned my head away. I waited a few moments before I felt the dragons' cold muzzle against my hand and felt the bond form. I slowly looked up and smiled at my new dragon before I gave his/her nose a gentle scratch at which he or she purred. I smiled before walking back to Toothless and taking out a fish from his saddle bag and fed it to my new dragon and saw that it was male. I then picked up my gear as I thought of a name for my new friend. I picked up my shield and saw some ice shards on it obviously shot at me by the dragon and then it struck me and I turned to my new dragon and said. " Shard! That's what we'll call you." He looked at me before walking up to me and nuzzling my torso. I chuckled and rubbed his long snout and said. "Okay now why don't you show us around this old ship to see if there is anything worth taking back with us?" He growled in approval before leading us out of the room and back into the hall.

One hour later

Me, Toothless, Berg and Shard were now on our way back to the campsite the dragons pulling a sled I was able to fashion out of some wooden planks from the ship using some old tools I found in one of the rooms which I assume used to be a carpentry room since there were some wooden carvings and the planks I used to make the sled. I was able to find a few possibly useful or valuable things on the ship. I found a few tools, some old books that might prove useful, an old jeweled treasure chest **(AN: Like the chests they find in the shipwrecks on the first episode of dragons Race to the edge) **full of jewels and gold, some old weapons that I could use for decoration some rope and leather strips that I used to make harnesses for my dragons to pull the sled. We arrived back at camp where I placed my new stuff in my tent.

One hour later

We had all been relaxing for the last hour and keeping ourselves occupied like Toothless was playing with shard, Berg was napping in his shelter and I was reading one of the books I found in the ship. Things were pretty relaxed since my dragons helped me with all my stuff and I had to build a sled we were taking it easy for the time being. As I was reading Shard and Berg suddenly started acting up and started jumping around roaring and screeching. I put the book down and asked. "What's wrong guys?" They then started roaring towards the north as if something were coming. I looked in the direction and saw what they were worried about. It was a large blizzard coming our way. Acting Quickly I told Berg and Shard to build an ice wall around the tent to try and hold back the blizzard a bit and they immediately got to it. They were able to build one around the tent and put an ice roof over it so it was an ice shelter. It was ten feet wide around the tent so we could still fit comfortably and I can have Toothless blast an exit later after the blizzard has passed. I looked at Berg and Shard as I said. "Great job guys this should keep us safe until the blizzard passes." They growled in understanding before just finding ways to pass the time and I joined them for the remainder of the day, which was the amount of time it took for the blizzard to pass.

Morning

I woke up and stretched out my limbs after a goodnights sleep, which sometimes left me rather stiff in the joints. I walked out of my tent and saw Toothless, Berg and Shard waiting for me outside next to an exit to the ice shelter, which was a large hole in the ice. I patted their noses as I walked out of the entrance only to discover that the shelter had been completely buried in snow by the blizzard. I looked at Toothless and said. "Would you mind bud?" He walked up to the snow wall and began melting a pathway for us through it. When he was able to break through I crawled out of all the snow and saw the shelter had been nearly completely covered by snow. It kind of reminded me of the blizzard we had on Berk this one time, which we named ' The Blizzard of Olaf'! Now that was a bad blizzard. It took us a week to dig Mildew out. Though why we even bothered is still a complete mystery to everyone. I looked around the snowy plane and said. "We're going to have to move camp somewhere else probably next to the ocean so I can do some fishing." I looked around the snowy landscape one last time only to spot some fur sticking out of some of the snow. Curiosity got the better of me as I wondered what type of animal was buried in the snow that the blizzard brought. I slowly walked through the snow trying not to trip, which was difficult considering every time I took a step my foot sunk straight into the snow. Eventually I was able to get pretty close to the creature but just as I was five feet away from it the creature came to life and hopped out of the snow revealing itself to be a species of dragon but before I could process anything I felt like a powerful blast hit me as if I had just received a direct blast from a blizzard which sent me flying back five feet back. I was about to get up only for the dragon to pin me to the cold snowy ground. Fortunately the ruckus had informed my dragons that something was happening. As soon as they saw what was happening and immediately surrounded the dragon that was pinning me and roared at it as if telling it to get off me or else things would not end well for it. The dragon reluctantly got off me while aggressively growling as if warning us that it won't go down easily. I slowly got up and held my hands up to my dragons signaling them to calm down. They slowly stood up from the battle ready positions but never took their eyes off the dragon. I smiled at them before turning my attention to the dragon that was glaring at us. As always I dropped all of my equipment that might be considered a weapon by the dragon. The dragon got out of its battle stance but never stopped glaring at me. I slowly approached it with my hand outreached. When I was three feet away from the dragon it growled at me as if saying that I was close enough. I then closed my eyes and turned away waiting to see if I could get a new member to the group. I waited a few moments before I felt the dragons cold breath on my hand before its muzzle was in my hand. I slowly turned my head and opened my eyes to see the dragon slowly pulling its head back. I smiled and said. "See now? We're not so bad are we boy?" The dragon growled at the mention of my referring to it as boy, which made me realize this one is female so I said. "Okay sorry girl." I then rubbed my chin in thought of a name for her. Then it hit so I said. "How about we name you Blizzard since you seem to like being buried in them and when you blast someone with that snow attack of yours it feel like a direct hit from a blizzard." The newly named Blizzard purred at her new name as I gently stroked her head. I then turned to my other dragons and said. "Well guys now that we've got the hostility out of the way we better pack up camp and look for a better camping spot. Hopefully somewhere I can do some ice fishing." They all growled in understanding before we got to work on packing camp up.

4 hours later

We had just finished setting up camp at a new location right next to the ocean where I might be able to do some ice fishing for our food since we were running low on rations which is no surprise since I wasn't expecting us to find some cold region loving dragons. The camp was the same as last except I had my ice-breathing dragons make a wall around it to protect us from any future blizzards. I smiled at the camp and said. "Great job guys now to get some lunch for us." They growled in agreement as I picked up my fishing pole and a metal rod before I slowly walked onto the frozen ocean tapping the pole against the ice to make sure it was safe. I walked for about twenty minutes before arriving safely at a large glacier. I took a seat on one of the lower edges and had Toothless melt a hole in the ice for me to fish in. I then lay back with my dragons and enjoyed the peace and quiet this frozen wasteland had to offer.

2 hours later

It turns out this place is a good place for ice fishing since I've caught fifteen large fish for my dragons and me. Currently I was just sitting with my back against Toothless as he shared some of his bodies' warmth with me. I laid my head back and said to Toothless. "You know bud despite the cold and the blizzards this place is pretty nice. Maybe we should set up an outpost here some time." He just turned his head to me and gave me an annoyed puff of his breath in my face. I simply chuckled and pet his nose before returning my concentration to the ice. It was rather peaceful enjoying the serenity that this frozen wasteland had to offer while wondering about what I was going to do next with my life. Would I face the village again or spend the rest of my life hiding out and exploring the world finding new dragons, making new friends, learning the ways of foreigner lands, collect new artifacts, maybe have some fun with exotic women because the Mayans seemed to like me enough so who's to say other woman won't. To be honest I liked the second option far more than the first since that entire village and its inhabitants with the exception of Gobber, Bucket and Mulch has brought me nothing but pain. I sighed and decided I'd worry about it when I got back home before I laid back and enjoyed the simplicity and relaxation that comes with fishing.

20 minutes later

We had just returned to camp with a decent load of fish and I was currently hanging them up to dry while wondering what we should do next. In the end I decided that we should just go for a flight and maybe see if we could find anything of interest. Once I was done hanging the fish up to dry I walked up to Toothless who was rolling around in the snow. He got up and looked at me as I smiled and said. "Up for a flight bud?" He growled in approval. I smiled and hopped on his back before we once again took off. Before we left the camp I looked at Berg and Blizzard and told them to keep an eye on camp while we are out on our flight. They growled at me in approval before we took off.

30 minutes later

We have yet to find anything of interest on this flight besides a walrus flopping around on the beach. It was then I saw what appeared to be a large ice formation that looked as though the ice had been blasted from something the way fire was blasted from a flamethrower. I steered Toothless around the structure and found what appeared to be an opening in it. I steered Toothless towards it and had him land us on the edge in front of the opening. I looked into the opening only to discover the opening seemed to be a lot deeper than it looked like from the outside. I turned to Toothless and said. "Okay bud do your thing!" Toothless then stood in front of me and let out a roar to use his echolocation. I looked down into the cave, as the light passed the walls to revile it wasn't a cave but a tunnel. I looked at Toothless and asked. "You ready to do some exploring bud?" he growled in approval before we entered the tunnel and began our exploration.

We've been exploring for ten minutes only to discover that instead of just one cave this place was a multitude of catacombs. I then saw an opening in one of them, which seemed to lead to a bigger cave. Toothless and me proceeded down it and what rested at the end was possibly one of the most incredible things I have ever seen. We were standing on the edge of a cliff that faced a huge cavern made of ice and in that cavern was the skeleton of what appeared to be a huge dragon with massive with size that rivaled the Reddeath but it had massive tusks so I believe that this was a different species of alpha dragon. I hopped on Toothless and said. "Come on Bud let's get a closer look!" He was hesitant but went along with it and glided around the skeleton and even studied the inside a bit by flying through it slowly. As we hovered in front of the skull I asked myself. "What species of dragon was this?" I decided to have Toothless land so I could study the bones a bit more which was a mistake since as soon Toothless landed the ground cracked up revealing it to be thin ice. I looked at Toothless and said. "Okay landing isn't an option so let's check out the rest of this cavern." Toothless then slapped me with one of his earflaps. While I rubbed the cheek that he slapped and said. "Toothless come on there's no telling what is in this place and we might stumble across some thing worth taking." He growled in annoyance but nonetheless followed my lead. We then continued to explore what I can now only assume what was once the nest of that large dragon.

30 minutes later

We had found some stable ground to land on and continued to explore the caverns. Now we are walking through a cavern, which was getting really dark to the point where I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Luckily I had a lantern in Toothless's saddle and pulled it out earlier when we first entered the cavern. I turned to Toothless with the open lantern and said. "Okay bud. Light it up!" Toothless then shot a small plasma blast into the lantern, which lit it up. I smiled and said. "Thanks bud." I then turned around and let out a yelp of fright as I fell back because I was currently looking at a skeleton of a human. I could tell that he wasn't from the archipelago because of the clothing he wore, which was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. I slowly got up and noticed that the skeleton was looking had a satchel on it. Curiosity got the best of me so I carefully took off the satchel without disturbing the skeleton because the last thing I want is this thing falling on me. Once the satchel was off I decided I had explored this place enough for today and can explore more with my other dragons tomorrow so without hesitation I mounted Toothless and we flew out the way we came in.

When we arrived back at camp my dragons were more than happy to see us back since they tackled us in joy. I chuckled and said. "Yeah we missed you guys to and don't worry tomorrow we're all going on an exploration of what I think was an old dragons nest tomorrow." They growled in approval before I made my way into my tent to see what was in the satchel. I emptied the satchel and placed everything that was in it in front of me. I looked at what was in the bag, which was a few wrapped up scrolls, a book and a small bag of silver pieces. I decided I should check out what was in the book first. The book itself was tattered and old with a ruined blue leather cover but the pages were readable but they were written in a foreign language I had only seen once in this book I studied in my library so fortunately I was able to read it but can't remember the name of the language. I opened up to the first page, which seemed to have once had the former owners name but it had been ripped off but I could tell that this was his journal. I then proceeded to read what I could from the journal.

Nightfall

I rolled up the scroll from the satchel that I was studying while eating some fish I cooked for dinner and smiled. After finishing the journal I proceeded to examine the scrolls and made quite a few discoveries from both the journal and the scrolls such as the former owner was like Bork the Bold who put the book of dragons together except the former owner was studying dragons that fell under a class he called 'The Alpha Class' which were species of dragon that like the Reddeath were huge dragons that could control other dragons. The notes in his journal also explained that the dragons nest made of ice was created by an alpha species known as a bewilderbeast which are known to create their nests using their icy breath to create a fortress of ice around themselves and for any dragons it takes into its nest. In the scrolls I was able to find multiple notes on the Bewilderbeast but none on any other Alpha species. Turns out the guy came here to specifically study the Bewilderbeast and gather more notes on it and left his notes on the other dragons in his cabin. Fortunately in his journal I was able to find a map to the island where he once lived and made a mental note to check it out when Scaulder came to pick us up. There is also the map of the nest I found in his journal but it had a few X's on it in some spots, which I know mean something so tomorrow we're checking them out but we're going to need all our strength for it so it was then we all settled down and went to sleep.

**AN: Hey guys I know it's been a while but my data for all my new chapters got corrupted before my computer needed to go in for repairs since it wouldn't let me take the discs out before I got swamped with work at college, Doc manager refuses to let me upload anything and I've been trying to write some chapters for my other stories. So as you can see I've been pretty busy and I'm going to try to start writing chapters for my other stories so sorry but the next chapter could take a while but I hope you all enjoyed this one. I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
